Home is in Your Arms
by AshleySue
Summary: After moving to LA following the events in Dallas, Godric reveals to Sookie that he has been guardian to a human woman since her parents were killed while in his employ. Pairings are Godric/OC, eventually Eric/Sookie. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. This is my first attempt at writing anything, so bear with me while I get my feet wet. It begins in TB episode 2x09, I Will Rise Up, just after Nan strips Godric of his title as Sheriff. In this story, Godric is NOT suicidal, and will NOT be voluntarily meeting the sun. Also, since the ending to the whole MaryAnn storyline was so anticlimatic, in my world, it never happened! Everything in Bon Temps was just fine while Sookie, Bill, Jason and Eric were away in Dallas. Please R&R!!_

PROLOGUE

SPOV

Cold. No other word can better describe the way the room around me feels. Even standing directly in front of the fire, I cannot stop the goose pimples and shivers from racking my body. Cold, because, besides the fire, the only source of heat in the room is me. The other four current occupants, being Vampires, have no warmth coming off their skin. But, also, cold with indifference. Godric gave himself over to the Fellowship to prevent what would've been a massive battle, and, instead of thanking him, Nan Flanagan has stripped him of his title, belittled him, his child, and his replacement. And she's the one the vamps have chosen to represent them on TV because she can appear compassionate?

The four vampires in the room are like statues. Godric, standing at the window, seems to be looking out at the vast city of Dallas, almost as if he is saying goodbye to a devoted lover. Isabel, looking at Godric, though, I dare say she is not seeing HIM, but rather, what he has been, that she must now be. Bill, hands balled into fists at his side, head turned down towards the floor, his eyes closed in anger. I'm not sure what he is so angry about, however, all I need to do is look to the right to see. Eric, an odd look of calm upon his features, is staring at ME.

I begin to fidget, simply because the tension in the room is becoming so uncomfortable. If someone doesn't do something soon, I may scream just to elicit a reaction from them. "Eric," Godric beings, not moving from his position at the window, "I'm assuming you would have no objections to my relocating to your area for the time being?" At this, Eric finally, however reluctantly, shifts his gaze to his maker, looking somewhat taken aback. "Yes, Godric. We would be honored to have you there for as long as you desired it." Then, the silence returns. Thankfully, though, Eric's gaze did not return to me.

After a few more moments of loaded silence, Godric turns to look at the rest of us. Almost like he has flipped a switch, this movement causes the other three vampire to snap-out of their trancelike states. "Isabel, if you should so desire, once the repairs on the nest have been completed, you are welcome to make it your own. Otherwise, you may sell it. It seems I will no longer be in need of it."

"Godric, are you sure this is the right thing to do? Perhaps you could petition to regain your title?" Although her face holds a small amount of hope, her voice betrays the fact that she knows it is not likely to happen.

"No. I am actually looking forward to handing you the reigns, so to speak. I know that you will excel in the position, and I am in need of new scenery. Come Eric, we have much to do to arrange for my relocating, and not much time to do it in, as the sun will rise soon."

With that, Isabel and Godric go towards the door, however, Eric stays a moment longer, shifting his gaze to Bill.

"Compton. There is no further need for you or Sookie to be here. You will arrange for a flight back to Shreveport immediately. Sookie, once I have returned with Godric, I will contact you regarding payment for your _services_ to me." The way he said _services_ almost made it sound like I'd been his whore.

"Not so fast Eric." Bill said, stepping in between the door and Eric, effectively blocking him from leaving. "We still have a score to settle." And before I even had a chance to flinch, Bill punched Eric square in the jaw, causing his face to turn back in my direction, and blood to seep from his mouth. Eric, moving his eyes to lock with mine, simply replied, "It's done. I'm part of her now." Then, turning back to Bill, "and you will do well to remember that I am your Sheriff. It is only for Sookie's sake that I do not stake you here myself. Insubordination will NOT be tolerated." And with that, he left the room, following Godric and Isabel, leaving Bill and I alone.

"Sookie, I will make the flight arrangements for us to return to Bon Temps. I would like for you to be prepared to leave for the airport this afternoon. Let Jason know to do the same."

And with that, he turned his back on me, walked to the bedroom, and shut the door. Well, the sun hadn't even risen yet and this day had already gone straight to hell.

CHAPTER ONE

SPOV

"Night, Sam." I said over my shoulder as I walked out the employee entrance to Merlotte's. I had just finished my shift, it was 7pm, being so late in the year, it was full dark, and I was anxious to get home. In the six weeks since returning from Dallas, my relationship with Bill has gotten more and more odd. When we first returned home, it was almost as if he didn't want to get within arms length of me. We still saw each other every night, but, it always seemed like he was hesitant to touch me. As time continued on, he finally had started to act like his old self. Tonight, when he rose, he was headed to Shreveport to purchase some new software for his computer. The plan was for him to come to my place once he was back, and we would cuddle up and watch old movies on TV.

I wasn't expecting him until around 9 or so, and was therefore confused by the knock at my door about ten minutes after I got home. Opening the front door, I immediately rolled my eyes. "I should've known you'd show up on my doorstep sooner of later. What can I do for you, Eric?"

It was then that I noticed he was not alone. Halfway up the porch stairs behind Eric, stood Godric, gazing out at the horizon as if it held the answers to life's greatest mysteries. "I would've rather it had been sooner, Sookie, but, things have been busy. Did you miss me?" Yup, Eric was in fine form tonight.

"What is this about?" It was then that Godric turned his attention to me and climbed the rest of the staircase. "Miss Stackhouse, Eric mentioned to me that he needed to see you in order to pay you for helping us in Dallas, and I asked if I might come along so I could speak with you. May we come in?"

I'll admit, I was tempted to extend an invitation to my home to Godric only and make Eric sit on the porch and wait, but, knowing that he probably had a check for me with him, I gave in to the impulse to be the charming hostess as Gran would've liked me to be."

"Yes, of course, please, both of you, come in," I said while stepping aside to let them enter my home. Eric took three steps into the house, turned, and proceeded to let his eyes roam over my body. Godric, however, stepped inside and looked around, taking in his surroundings. As if sensing my tenseness at Eric's appraisal, he said ,"Miss Stackhouse, the reason I asked Eric to allow me to join him in seeing you this evening, is that I have a favor to ask of you."

Hmmm….a favor from a Vampire. Conversation which start like this, NEVER end well.


	2. Chapter 2

_From Chapter 1_

_Eric took three steps into the house, turned, and proceeded to let his eyes roam over my body. Godric, however, stepped inside and looked around, taking in his surroundings. As if sensing my tenseness at Eric's appraisal, he said,"Miss Stackhouse, the reason I asked Eric to allow me to join him in seeing you this evening, is that I have a favor to ask of you." Hmmm. A favor for a Vampire. Conversations which start like this NEVER end well._

Chapter 2

SPOV

My face must have betrayed my emotions (a rare occurrence), because Godric smirked and chuckled under his breath before saying, "I'll take it from your reaction that you know Eric well. I promise you, though; my favor is nothing that you get you attacked, kidnapped, or covered in blood."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry." Was it that obvious? "Please, won't you come in the living room and have a seat? Can I get either of you a bottle of blood?" It took all of my self control not to fidget like crazy. Here, in the living room my Grandmother had entertained in for decades, stood the oddest combination of vampires. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Godric was Eric's maker. You'd think a little of Godric's positive attitude would've rubbed off.

"No, thank you, Miss Stackhouse. Why don't we get right to the point," Godric answered. "Sure thing, but, please, call me Sookie."

"Well, Sookie, then. I would suppose that in order for you to understand the favor, I will need to tell you a slight bit of history. As I'm sure you know, because the Japanese invention of synthetic blood, we Vampires had to work hard to keep our true natures concealed. One of the easiest ways to do this was to not have permanent human staff. The best way was to keep someone on staff for a few weeks at most, and then glamour them to forget everything they had seen while in our presence. Occasionally, though, you would come across a human that could be trusted with your secret, and you could keep that person in your employ as long as they were needed. I had one such employee many years ago, a young woman by the name of Elaina. She was extremely loyal, hard working, and efficient, and was in my employ for around 5 years. I knew that many of the vampires in my area found her beautiful, and desired her, in many different ways; however, they all knew that she had my protection, and stayed clear of her. However, one night, a rogue vampire took it upon himself to attack her while she was leaving my nest. He took enough of her blood that, if she were not turned, she would die, and then left her in a place he knew she would be found while still alive. Isabel was actually the one to find her, and called me to her quite quickly. Elaina knew she was dying, and I told her that I would give her immortality if it was her desire. She, however, said she did not want it. I told her that I would most certainly find and destroy her killed, and apologized to her for her suffering. She then told me that the only thing that made her sad about dying, was that she was leaving behind a daughter. When she first began working for me, I knew that Elaina had a small child, but, it wasn't something I thought about often. Elaina was the only family the child had left, and without her mother, she would probably be forced into the foster care system, and become lost, as unfortunately, so many other children do. I told Elaina that I would not let that happen. I would see to it that she was raised by good people, and would pay for everything she would need, and ensure she would get a good education. Elaina died that night in Isabel's arms, and when I rose that evening, I had her child in mine."

As Godric had been remembering the death of this woman, Elaina, his eyes had been fixed on a blank spot of wall just behind me. I could tell that he was reliving the events as he told me of them. When he spoke of her death, it was almost as if he had to take a pause to collect himself.

"I quickly arranged for the child, a girl named Lilliana, to have immediate room and board at a private school in New England. Isabel and I, that evening, explained as best as we could, that she would no longer see her mother, and that she would be living at school from now on. She asked why she couldn't see her mother, and Isabel gently told her that her mother was dead. I'll never forget the way her eyes lit up as she responded by saying 'well, mama always did want to be an angel, so she's happy now.' I was shocked at how poised and clever this small 7 year old child could be. Isabel and I traveled with her to her school in Connecticut, and left her in the care of the mistress of the school, a woman who was very familiar with the supernatural world, being herself the second born child of shape shifters. The school sent me regular updates on how Lilliana was doing, and I would send her a small gift for her birthday and at Christmas time, so that she remembers she was not completely alone in the world. As time moved on, she began to write letters to me, describing her thoughts on the school, her friends, and how her education was going. When she was 15, she wrote a letter asking if she might be allowed to come to Dallas for a few days to visit. I was hesitant at first, because, I felt I would be letting down Elaina if I allowed her daughter to be near any trouble. She was very diligent in her request though, saying she wished to visit the small cemetery where her mother had been laid to rest. She was quite persuasive, and I ended up allowing her to come and stay in my home for 3 days time. During her stay, she made every effort possible to try and get to know Isabel and I are well as she could. She said that we were her family now, and that although we didn't see each other often, we should still know at least the basics of each others personalities. I found it very intriguing that this still young child was so enthusiastic about getting to know two vampires! I don't believe that, at the time, she knew what our true nature was, however, she definitely knew we were not human. After she went back to school following her visit, she made it a point to come back to visit for a week during the summer break from her classes, and on her Christmas break as well. It was on one of these visits that she first met Eric. I must say that, few things about humans have I ever found to be more impressive than that first meeting." At this, he turned to Eric and smiled, while Eric simply raised an eyebrow, acting almost as if he had no idea what Godric was talking about. "I had never seen another human stand up to Eric like that before. Oh, how did she put it? She was 'refusing to take his bullshit, no matter who, what, or how old he was.' By this point, the announcement that we were all Vampires had been made, and she simply accepted us for what she suspected us to be. I must say, it is quite the sight, watching a 5'5", tiny, 16 year old human female, yell at a 6'4", 1000 year old vampire, as if she was his superior. Which, oddly enough, brings us back to my request for a favor. Since Lilliana, you are the first human I've seen who can hold their own when it comes to arguing with Eric. While at school, Lilliana became very interested in dance. She trained herself mercilessly, and was recently offered a full scholarship at Centenary College in Shreveport. I have arranged for her to have an apartment close to campus, and she has an interview for a job as an instructor at a small children's dance school. She will be flying to Shreveport later this week, and, the favor I would ask of you, is simply, to pick her up from the airport, show her around a little, and bring her to me once the sun sets."

Wow. Now that's something you don't hear everyday. A vampire needs a favor, and it turns out, it's just to pick a friend up from the airport?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. I've seen other writers said it, but, I never really GOT it until I wrote my own **

**story. Reviews really ARE like crack! Thank you to all who have taken the time to read my little story, added it as a favorite, alert, or reviewed. You just made my day! Oh, and by the way, I don't own any of the characters (except Lilliana), those belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, and HBO. I'm just indulging myself with them for the time being.**

_From Chapter 2_

"_She will be flying to Shreveport later this week, and, the favor I would ask of you, is simply, to pick her up from the airport, show her around a little, and bring her to me once the sun sets." Wow. Now that's something you don't hear everyday. A vampire needs a favor, and it turns out, it's just to pick a friend up from the airport?_

Chapter 3

SPOV

This most certainly was NOT what I'd expected when Godric said he'd had a favor to ask of me. I was thinking that maybe he would need to utilize my telepathic talents, or something to that effect. But, hadn't he JUST said that his favor was nothing like those that Eric had been known to ask?

"Godric, I'd be more than happy to pick her up. Just give me all the details of her arrival, and I'll make sure to meet her there!"

"Her flight will land at 2pm Thursday afternoon. I have already arranged for a moving company to begin putting furniture and her other belongings in her new apartment, so, she should only have a small amount of luggage with her. I mention this, only because, your car seems a bit small, and I wouldn't want you to worry about fitting everything into your trunk." Man, what was it with vampires insulting my car? As long as it had four wheels, and worked fine, that's all that really mattered, right? "Eric has decided that Fangtasia will remained closed that evening, and has hired a private chef to prepare a "welcome home dinner" of sorts, and you are more than welcome to join us. Of course, your Mr. Compton may also feel free to join us once he rises that evening, if he should so desire." Yeah, it didn't take an incredibly perceptive person to see Eric's obvious distaste of this idea. But, he'd just have to deal with it. Bill was my boyfriend, and he needed to used to the idea that he was going to be around me at all, he was going to be around Bill as well. "Well, I do believe that is everything, then. I will let Lilliana know that you will be expecting her. You should try to be at Fangtasia with her no later than 7pm that evening. Thank you, Sookie. I am in your debt." He stood and smiled. Walking to the front door, he stopped, and slightly turned his head, before saying, "Eric, I will be enjoying the night outside, please join me when you are ready." And then, he was gone. And that's when I knew. THIS part of our conversation had been planned. Whether I liked it or not, I was now alone with Eric.

I slowly turned and made my way to the fireplace, lightly brushing my hand along the mantle. I was suddenly hyper-aware of Eric's presence. I flashed to the several (very erotic) dreams I'd had of him since he tricked me into drinking his blood. My heart began beating faster, and from the sharp sound of Eric inhaling behind me, I knew the fact that my panties were no longer dry hadn't escaped him. I sensed him moving towards me, but, couldn't bring myself to move away. I felt him press himself up behind me, so close, but not actually touching me. It took every bit of strength I could summon to not simply lean back into him. I his hair brush mine as he leaned slightly in, his face hovering over my shoulder, nose turned to my neck, taking in my scent. His hand reached around me, and I saw him place an envelope on the mantle in front of me. "I do believe I promised you payment for helping me in Dallas." Oh boy. His voice was pure sex.

I slowly turned around to face him, and his hands moved up so that they each rested on the mantle on either side of head, effecting blocking any escape I might've been able to make. We stayed like this, simply staring into each other's eyes, for what seemed like an eternity. I actually saw in his eyes the moment he decided to kiss me. He slowly, deliberately, brought his face close to mine. He stopped and hovered when there was only a tiny amount of space between his lips and mine. And then, just as he parted his lips slightly to lay them on mine, a shrill sound came from his area of his pants pocket, effectively shattering the moment.

He removed his right hand from the mantle to grab his phone from his pocket with an annoyed look on his face, and I took the opportunity to put a larger amount of space between the two of us. "Pam," he growled into the phone, "this had better be extremely important." He stood, silently listening to Pam, before he replied, "I'll be there in 30 minutes," closed his phone, and put it back in his pocket. Without looking at me, he quickly moved to the door, opened it, but hesitated just before he walked through it, leaving my home. "Sookie," he said, not turning to face me, "there is a photo of Lilliana in the envelope along with your check. Please take good care of her. I cannot begin to tell you what it would do to both Godric, and myself, if something should happen to her." And with that, he walked out to the yard and stood next to Godric. Godric turned his head and looked at Eric, then looked up into the sky, and before I was able to prepare for what was going to happen, they both took off in flight. Now THAT'S how you make an exit.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N A few people have wondered about Lilliana's age. She was 7 when her mother died, 15 when she began spending vacations in Dallas with Godric, and 16 when she first met Eric. At this point in the story, she is 19. Hope this helps! Also, without further ado, may I present my very first chapter with ESN!!! YAY!!!!**

_From Chapter 3_

"_Sookie," Eric said, not turning to face me, "there is a photo of Lilliana in the envelope along with your check. Please take good care of her. I cannot begin to tell you what it would do to both Godric, and myself, if something should happen to her." And with that, he walked out to the yard and stood next to Godric. Godric turned his head and looked at Eric, then looked up into the sky, and before I was able to prepare for what was going to happen, they both took off in flight. Now THAT'S how you make an exit._

Chapter 4

I stood, rooted to the spot on my porch, watching the night sky that Godric and Eric had just risen into. I had certainly come across some interesting information this evening. I found it curious that Godric was more or less the legal guardian of a human woman. The fact that he held her in high regard was plain enough, but, knowing that his regard for her had grown when she stood up to Eric intrigued me. He also said that he thought well of me because I had stood up to Eric as well. I just don't get it. What's so darn scary about Eric? Yes, he's a ruthless killer, but, I personally think his bark is worse than his bite. I don't believe that he would ever actually hurt me, unless not doing so would put his own life in jeopardy. He DID in fact save my life in Dallas by placing himself between the psycho with the bomb and me. Granted, he tricked me into drinking his blood, and as Bill said, connected me to him so I'd have all kinds of hot dreams about him. But, as annoying as that was, I couldn't forget that if he hadn't stood in front of me, I wouldn't be standing here today.

I knew that Bill would probably be here soon, so, I turned and went back into the house. I went into my room to change out of my clothes and get comfy. As I pulled my shirt off over my head and felt my ponytail graze the back of my neck, I was reminded of how it felt to have Eric's breath on me, his body so close to mine. I have a feeling that if Pam hadn't called just then, I would've let him kiss me. And, I couldn't bring myself to be upset about that. Sure, I felt bad that I would've been betraying Bill, but, I couldn't feel bad for having a physical desire for Eric. For wanting Eric's lips on mine. For wanting his body pressed against mine. For wanting to feel his flesh against mine….okay, nip this line of thought in the bud right now Sook! Your boyfriend will be here soon. The last thing you want is for him to walk in on you fantasizing about the guy he hates probably more than almost anyone else in the world.

I finished changing into some pajama shorts and a camisole, put my feet into my slippers, and went down the hallway towards the living room, thinking I'd go to the kitchen to find something to munch on, and possibly heat up a blood for Bill. Imagine my surprise when he was already standing in my house, his hands braced on the fireplace mantle, his head hanging down towards the ground. Without moving a muscle, he simply asked, "Sookie, would you please tell me why I smell Eric all over this room?"

"Um, sure. He and Godric were here for maybe 30 minutes. Eric had to drop off the money he owed me for Dallas, and Godric said he had a favor to ask of me. He wants me to pick a human up from the airport for him on Thursday. Did you know that he has a human that he's been taking care of for several years?"

"Lilliana. I've heard of her. She's supposed to be quite the rare beauty. In fact, I've heard other Vampires say that the only reason she was sent away to a boarding school was simply because Godric didn't think he could keep his hands off her!" He chuckled when he said this. It sort of made my blood run cold. She was only a child when he sent her away. Did people really think he'd rape a little girl that he promised to look after? Well, that answers my question right there. PEOPLE didn't think that….VAMPIRES did.

"I'm supposed to pick her up from the airport on Thursday afternoon, and then both you and I have been invited to join her, Godric, and Eric for a welcome dinner at Fangtasia that evening."

"Yes, well, I'll come up with a good enough excuse to give Godric as to why we won't be in attendance," he replied with a large amount of disgust in his tone.

"We won't be? I kind of wanted to go. I like Godric, and I'm honestly interested in getting to know Lilliana." I didn't want to even consider whether or not I wanted to spend more time with Eric.

Bill turned to me then, looking me in the eye, almost as if he was trying to gauge whether or not he could trust my words. He walked over to me, with a smile, and began to pull me into his arms, but stopped suddenly, and very sharply thrust himself away from me as if my touch had burnt his skin. "Eric's smell is all over you. That would NOT happen simply from his being in your home for a conversation. Are you truly that naïve that you would let him jump into bed with you after everything he's done?"

Okay, that was it, now I was just getting fed up. "Bill Compton, you have no right to speak to me that way. You KNOW that I would never betray you with Eric. The guy honestly gives me the heebie-jeebies. Don't you trust me?"

"Oh, yes, I do trust you Sookie. However, the DISTRUST I feel for Eric is the stronger emotion by far. But none of this matters really anyway. I just came here tonight to tell you that I would need to cancel our plans. I have been summoned to New Orleans on business, and Jessica and I will be leaving as soon as she has finished packing."

I wasn't sure how to respond to this. First, he gets upset that Eric came to my house to give me the money he owes me, and then he calls me naïve, thinking I've cheated on him with Eric, and then just casually mentions that he's leaving town suddenly? What the hell?

"I'm not sure how long I will be gone. But, I do know that it will be at least 4 weeks, which is why I'm not leaving Jessica here. I cannot leave her alone for that length of time knowing how young she is. She is very volatile, like a loaded weapon, simply waiting to go off. I cannot have that around my home." I wondered if I should read into the fact that he said he couldn't have that around his home, but not me. As if his house mattered more to him than I did.

"Fine. Well, please call me when you've arrived so that I know that you and Jessica got there alright, if you wouldn't mind." He didn't answer. He simply turned, and walked out of my house.

Thursday seemed to come fast, simply because it was my first day off that week, and we'd been so swamped at the bar, and, I'd spent most of my non-working hours stewing over the fight Bill and I'd had. He stopped by for Jessica to say goodbye to me before they left for New Orleans, but, I haven't heard from him since. I don't know if I should worry that something's happened to them, or if he's just being an ass. I'm thinking it's the latter. He just hasn't been the same since Dallas. I was sick and tired of wondering what Bill's cryptic attitude meant, so, as I headed towards the Shreveport airport, I turned on my Lady GaGa CD, and sang along the whole way. I'm sure many a passenger on the highway that afternoon was highly entertained. I arrived at the airport, parked my car, and made my way to the baggage claim area. I had spoken to Godric on the phone the previous evening, and he told me where to wait to be sure Lilliana would find me. I had brought along the picture of her that Eric had left for me, to make sure I wouldn't miss her. I could tell by looking at the picture that she was indeed quite lovely. She had a sort of old fashioned beauty. Her skin was light, and smooth, almost looking like porcelain, yet creamy at the same time. Her eyes were the most intense shade of green I'd ever seen. Her curly, shoulder length hair was reddish-brown, and it framed her face impeccably. As I stood by the baggage claim carousel waiting, my mind started to wander slightly, wondering what it had been like to be this woman, no family left to speak of, and left in the care of Vampires. I can't imagine what she would've told her classmates at school when they asked about her family. I must've zoned out more than I thought, because, next thing I knew, I felt a hand on my arm. "Pardon me, miss, but would you by any chance be Miss Stackhouse?" I regained my composure and looked at her. Sure enough, it was Lilliana. The picture didn't even BEGIN to do her justice. I imagine this is what Cinderella must have looked like. "Yes, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. You're Lilliana?" Instead of answering, she let out a short squeal, and pulled me into a full body hug. Now that was unexpected! "I'm sorry, I don't mean to startle you, I'm just so excited to finally meet you! When I spoke to Eric on the phone a few nights ago, he told me how you had been such an important part of rescuing Godric from the fellowship, and I can't even BEGIN to tell you how grateful I am. Godric, Isabel, and Eric are my family, and I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to any of them."

We made small talk about the weather, and her flight and what not as she collected her single bag and we made our way to the car. As we were leaving the parking area, I asked if there was anything specific she wanted to do, as we still had 5 hours til we had to be at Fangtasia. She mentioned that she was tired from all the traveling, and would like a chance to freshen up before dinner, so, she gave me the address of her newly acquired apartment, and we made our way there, only getting lost twice! Godric must've hired Louisiana's best moving company, because the apartment was already decorated impeccably, and all of her belongings, save for what was in the suitcase she took on the plane with her, were already put in closets, cabinets and dressers. Heck, the fridge had even been stocked already!

"Would you like something to eat or drink? It looks like Godric had someone go shopping for me, and not only bought all the staples, but, a few of my favorite treats as well," she said enthusiastically. I could tell that she was used to this kind of pampering, but, was still grateful for it, and in awe that someone had done something like this for her.

"No, I think I'm fine thank you. I'm actually feeling a little sluggish myself, so, I thought I might just take a nap on the couch while you freshen up, if you don't mind."

"Hmmm… Yes, I think I do mind, actually," she replied with a completely serious expression. Well that was unexpected. She then chuckled and added, "Why use the couch when you can just crash on bed in the guest room? Please, make yourself comfortable, I'm going to shower and take a nap myself. Is there a specific time you would like me to wake you up at? I assume you'll be joining us for dinner?" I was encouraged by how hopeful she sounded about me dining with her at Eric's club.

"Yes, I'll be there for dinner. Let's see, it'll probably take us 20 minutes or so to get to Fangtasia from here, and I'll want to freshen up a bit myself before we leave, so, unless you have something else you'd like to do before we go to the club, I guess I'd need to be awake by 6pm."

"Well, 6 it is then. I'm so glad you're here with me, Sookie. I'm sure we're going to be great friends!" With that and a quick wink, she gracefully made her way down the hall to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. I went into the room she had pointed out and laid down on the very comfortable bed. I must have been more tired than I thought, because within seconds of my head hitting the pillow, I was fast asleep.

Cool, soft lips placed kisses along my shoulder blades, while I felt firm hands rubbing up and down my hip. Without even having to open my eyes, I knew it was Eric. I was lying in the guest bedroom of Lilliana's apartment, and Eric had taken it upon himself to join me. "Eric, what are you doing here?" "Mmmm…snuggling," he answered, his voice soft and husky. He must have sensed that I was about to protest, because he rolled me over onto my back, laid his finger across my lips and said, "Shhh, don't make a sound. Don't think about anything except for being right here, right now, in my arms." He dipped his head to mine and kissed me, lightly at first. After a moment as he felt me respond, he began to deepen the kiss. I heard a deep growl when his tongue entered my mouth, only barely registering that the growl had come from me. "I know you want me, lover. Don't fight it." He whispered as he moved his mouth to my neck. His palm came up and began to caress my breast through my shirt. God that felt good. "Sookie," he said, his voice full of desire. "Oh yes Eric, please," I found myself responding. "Sookie." I heard my name again, but, it wasn't his voice that said it. That was odd. I no longer felt his lips and hands on my body, and I moaned in protest. "Sookie. Sookie darling, wake up. It's time to get up." I opened my eyes to find myself still in the guest bedroom, only Eric wasn't lying next to me. Instead, Lilliana was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to wake me up. "Mmmm, I'm up, just give me a minute." She giggled and little, and said she would let me have a little privacy so that I could freshen up before dinner.

LPOV

I was simply amazed at how beautiful my new apartment was. Everything was exactly how I would have designed it myself. If Eric had been the one in charge of my new home, I'm sure he would've hired a decorator to do whatever they thought was appropriate. But, no, this was very obviously Godric's doing. His attention to details was uncanny. After enjoying a nice long nap, I went into my new bathroom to take a shower. Now THIS, I could tell Eric had a hand in. There was a large Jacuzzi tub in the corner, and a separate shower next to it. The shower looked big enough for at least 3 people, and had 5 wall mounted showerheads going up 3 of the walls, and also an overhead one in the center. Eric always did go big when it came to bathrooms. Someday, I'd like to know where this obsession began.

I stood in the shower and let the hot water relax my tense muscles, before toweling off and going to choose what to wear. It was 5:45pm, and I knew that Sookie wanted to be woken up by 6pm, so I began putting my clothes on so that I would be at least SEMI-decent for her. I chose deep green sleeveless top that showed just the right amount of cleavage, and black pencil skirt that fell just below my knees. Just as I was going to the closet to find my black pumps, I heard the unmistakable sound of my cell phone dancing on the dresser, indicating it was vibrating. I looked at the caller ID and immediately smiled, "Isabel! What are you doing up already?" I knew that older vampires could rise before the sun actually set, however, I didn't know they could be lucid enough to have an intelligent conversation. "Well, I DID promise you that I would call you when I rose your first day in Louisiana. How is everything?"

I told Isabel about my flight, and the trip from the airport with Sookie. I was just about to hang up on Isabel and go wake Sookie up when I thought I heard someone speaking softly in the apartment. I had been fairly certain Sookie was still asleep, so I went in to check on her. Sookie was still asleep, and she must've been having one hell of a dream, because next thing I knew she was moaning, "Oh yes, Eric, please!" I froze. Trying not to laugh at this moment took almost every bit of personal strength I had. But, leave it to Isabel with her super sensitive hearing to chuckle. "Is that the sound of Sookie having a sex dream about Eric?" "Why yes, Isabel, I do believe it is. "Now this is getting more interesting. I knew he wanted her, but, I didn't think she shared his feelings." "Suddenly, my first night in Shreveport looks to be even more entertaining! I've gotta go Isabel, I'll call you this weekend." With that, I closed my cell phone and laid it back down on the dresser and went to wake Sookie.


	5. Chapter 5

_From Chapter 4_

_Cool, soft lips placed kisses along my shoulder blades, while I felt firm hands rubbing up and down my hip. Without even having to open my eyes, I knew it was Eric. I was lying in the guest bedroom of Lilliana's apartment, and Eric had taken it upon himself to join me. "Eric, what are you doing here?" "Mmmm…snuggling," he answered, his voice soft and husky. He must have sensed that I was about to protest, because he rolled me over onto my back, laid his finger across my lips and said, "Shhh, don't make a sound. Don't think about anything except for being right here, right now, in my arms." He dipped his head to mine and kissed me, lightly at first. After a moment as he felt me respond, he began to deepen the kiss. I heard a deep growl when his tongue entered my mouth, only barely registering that the growl had come from me. "I know you want me, lover. Don't fight it." He whispered as he moved his mouth to my neck. His palm came up and began to caress my breast through my shirt. God that felt good. "Sookie," he said, his voice full of desire. "Oh yes Eric, please," I found myself responding. "Sookie." I heard my name again, but, it wasn't his voice that said it. That was odd. I no longer felt his lips and hands on my body, and I moaned in protest. "Sookie. Sookie darling, wake up. It's time to get up." I opened my eyes to find myself still in the guest bedroom, only Eric wasn't lying next to me. Instead, Lilliana was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to wake me up. "Mmmm, I'm up, just give me a minute." She giggled a little, and said she would let me have a little privacy so that I could freshen up before dinner._

Chapter 5

SPOV

I sat up and tried to let myself get reoriented with my surroundings as I heard the door click shut behind Lilliana. Okay, so I'd had another sex dream about Eric. Fine. I'd gotten used to them by now. And, if I was being honest with myself, I was even looking forward to them. But I was sincerely hoping that I would be able to keep them all to myself. Just wondering if Lilliana had known what was going on in my head made me blush. Well, there was nothing I could do about it now. I stood and exited the room, making my way down the short hallway to the bathroom that Lilliana had shown me earlier. I looked into the living room and kitchen areas, but didn't see her, so I figured she was probably in the private bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. I took a moment to splash some cool water on my face, and tried to comb out the tangles in my hair with my fingers.

"Hey there sleepy," came a voice from behind me, completely surprising me, and I must've jumped 6 inches into the air with the startle of it. My shields were down because I'd just woken up, and I should've heard her thoughts as she approached. Even now as I specifically tried to probe her mind, it was blank. Odd. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just wondering if you might like to borrow a comb, or hairbrush, or anything of that sort." I turned to Lilliana, and was taken aback again at how stunningly beautiful she was. She was wearing a green sleeveless blouse and a black pencil skirt. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail, with a few loose strands falling onto her shoulders in ringlets. She wasn't wearing much makeup, but frankly, she didn't need it. It was at this point that I began to look at my own clothing, realizing that my own jeans and a t-shirt combo was obviously NOT as fancy as the occasion required. She must've followed my thoughts on the matter, because she gasped and said, "Oh my goodness, I almost completely forgot!" She dashed into her bedroom, and came back holding a garment bag.

"Godric bought this for you to thank you for picking me up this afternoon. You should wear it this evening!" She unzipped the bag to reveal a beautiful red silk dress. "Oh, it's so beautiful, but, I don't think I can accept it." I heard the sadness in my own voice. The dress looked as though it had cost what would take me 3 months to make.

"Well, I don't think you really have a choice. After all, you don't have anything else to wear to dinner, I know that Godric would refuse to take it back, and it simply wouldn't fit me, so, if you don't take it, it'll be a complete waste." Oh yeah, she was laying it on thick.

"Oh, fine. Let me have it." She smiled, and I recognized her grin of sweet triumph. Yeah, she had DEFINITELY spent a good amount of time with Eric during the past few years. "Strip," she told me as she began to unzip the dress and take it off the hangar. "Now, it has quite the plunging back, so, you won't be able to wear a bra with it, however, it's got a sort of built-in shelf in the front, so it shouldn't be too bad." I took my jeans and t-shirt off, but hesitated slightly at the thought of removing my bra. I wasn't the type of person who could readily disrobe in front of someone else, other than Bill. "Oh, there's no need to be modest, Sookie. I'm a dancer, remember. I'm used to running off stage, and having someone else rip my clothes off of me and put something new on me before running back on." She must have noticed that I still hesitated, so she said, "Fine. Here, I'll leave you the dress, slip your bra off and put it on, I'll go grab you some shoes, and I'll be back in a minute to help you with the zipper, alright?" Before waiting for a response, so handed me the dress and quickly went back down the hallway. I took my bra off and folded it up with my other clothes and pulled the dress on. Lilliana stepped back into the bathroom a moment later and zipped the dress for me. "Oh, it fits you perfectly! Eric most certainly has wonderful taste!"

"Wait, what did you say? Eric? I thought you said the dress was a gift from Godric?" I was not liking the sound of this. "Oh, it is from Godric. But, he said that he wasn't exactly sure what your tastes would be, so Eric picked it out. Here, put these on, and then we need to go or we'll be late," she said, handing me a pair of black pumps.

Once I had the shoes on, she grabbed her small purse and we went to my car. As we got closer and closer to Fangtasia, I could see her beginning to look more and more excited about getting there. "When's the last time you saw the two of them," I asked her, finding her excited endearing. "Oh, let's see. I last saw Godric in Dallas a few months ago for a visit. Normally, whenever I came for a visit, Eric would join us for at least a few days, but, he was unable to be there this time. He had some pressing business at the club. He said something about someone embezzling money. He was planning on coming down after he found the culprit, but called and said that although he knew who took the money, the situation came with a complication. So, it's been almost a full year since I've seen him." I wondered if she knew how big a part I played in that 'complication.'

I pulled the car into the parking lot at Fangtasia, and smiled as Lilliana pulled down the vanity mirror to check her hair and apply some lip gloss. She smiled brightly at her reflection, then turned the same smile on me and said, "well, here we go!" We got out of the car and walked to the front door of the club. Because the club was closed for the evening, the door was locked, so we knocked and waited for someone to admit us. The door was opened by a male vamp I don't recall ever having met before. He stepped aside to let us in, and I could see that Lilliana was practically pulsing with anticipation. We walked through the small entry way into the main area of the bar. The tables and chairs had mostly been cleared out, leaving one table in the middle of the room, set elegantly like you would find in an extremely expensive restaurant. I saw Lilliana's head whip around as she searched the room for her vamps. The door to Eric's office opened and Eric walked out, pausing in his tracks when he first laid eyes on the two of us. It was impossible not to grin and laugh when I heard Lillian squeal, run, and jump into Eric's waiting arms. She wrapped her arms around him in a fierce embrace, and he put his arms around her waist and straightened up, pulling her a few feet off the floor. His eyes were closed, and he had truly genuine smile on his face. It was rather sweet to see him this way, it was definitely not a side of Eric I had been expecting.

"Oh Ana, how I have missed you," he said as he set her back on her feet, but leaving his hands resting on her hips. She moved her hand to his cheek and answered, "the feeling is DEFINITELY mutual my darling." Well, now this was an interesting development. I didn't have much time to process what this exchange could possibly mean before Godric came out of Eric's office, and stopped in his track as his eyes took the pair in. "Lilliana," he breathed, his voice weighted with affection. In a split second she removed herself from Eric's side and slowly walked to stand in front of Godric. When she got to within a few inches of him, he reached out and took her hands in his, and they simply leaned towards each other until their foreheads met. They were standing at a small angle, and I could see that both had closed their eyes.

The small whoosh of air being displaced was the only warning I had before Eric was standing directly in front of me, as close to me as Godric and Lilliana were to each other. "My, my, my Sookie, don't you look absolutely ravishing this evening." My eyes refocused on his face, and dropped to his mouth, and it was all I could do to not press my lips to his. I felt arm reach out as he took my hand in his. His thumb rubbed circles into my palm, and almost as if he had pressed a button, my heart rate sped up. Turning, he kept my hand in his and led me to the table. By this time, Godric and Lillian had broken out of their "embrace," and had moved to the table as well. It was just large enough for four, and was rectangular in shape, with two chairs on either side. Eric pulled a chair out for me, and after I sat, he pulled out the chair next to me and sat, all without moving his eyes from me. Almost as if I were in a trance, I found it impossible to take my gaze off of him. He was wearing pale gray slacks with a matching suit coat, and a light blue dress shirt that matched the shade of his eyes perfectly. The top few buttons of the shirt remained opened, and I found myself wondering what it would feel like to brush my fingers along his neck and check there. The sound of Godric clearing his throat from the seat across from me finally brought me to my senses.

"Sookie, I'm pleased to see you didn't give Lilliana a hard time about accepting my gift. I hope it pleases you." A slight sideways glance at Eric's eyes feasting on the ample amount of cleavage the dress provided showed me that HE was pleased with it. "It's beautiful, Godric, thank you. I didn't want to accept it because it must've cost a fortune, but, Lilliana didn't really leave me a way out of it." At this, Eric shifted his gaze back to Lilliana, and both Vampires chuckled at her. She shrugged her shoulders as if saying "what?"

A man came into the room a moment later with wine glasses of synthetic blood for the vampires, and plates of succulent looking food for Lilliana and I. After he put the food in front of us, he went to the bar and brought back a gin and tonic for me, and ice water for Lilliana. We moved into comfortable conversation as we enjoyed dinner. It seemed that shortly after her graduation ceremony, the dance group that Lilliana had been part of had toured Europe, performing in Paris, London, and Venice. She spoke animatedly about the trip, and both Godric and Eric seemed completely absorbed in her. She had a sort of charming innocence about her, and I could easily see why everyone who knew her seemed to be so taken with her. She seemed wise beyond her age.

Every few moments I felt Eric touch me in some way. His leg would rub against mine underneath the table, or he would move his arm against mine, or simply stroke the side of my hand with his pinky finger. I was trying not to read too much into the little electric currents I felt running over my skin whenever he touched me, when Lilliana said, "so, Sookie, where's your boyfriend this evening?" I saw Eric tense slightly, a fact that did not escape Lilliana. "Oh, well, Bill left for New Orleans a few days ago on business. He said he wasn't sure how long he'd be there, but, that it would be at least a few weeks, and he took Jessica with him." At the slightly puzzled look on Lilliana's face, Godric leaned to her and simply said, "Jessica is Bill's very young child." She shook her head, as if this explained everything. "Well," she said, "I'm glad to see that you came to join us despite his absence. I must say it has been a real treat getting to know you," her smile was so genuine when she said this, there was no doubt in my mind that she was completely honest.

After feasting on a wonderful dessert of chocolate drizzled berries, Lilliana laid her napkin on the table in front of her and stood to excuse herself to the restroom. She got just a few steps from the table when I saw her body tense up, and then her body started to tremble and crumple towards the floor, Eric and Godric were both out of their chairs before I knew what was happening. Godric crouched on the floor and cradled her head in his chest while Eric grabbed her purse. I could see a look of pure terror and pain in his eyes are Lilliana's body began to shake uncontrollably. Eric pulled a syringe and a tiny bottle from her purse, filled the syringe with whatever was in the bottle, and stuck it quickly into Lilliana's upper arm, and then threw the syringe aside while holding her legs and feet to keep her from kicking out and hurting herself. Godric stroked her face and tried to hum reassuringly to her. I sat at the table, hands gripped together, not knowing what was going on, or what I could do to help. After another minute or so, the tremors in her body began to subside, and she slowly went still. I saw a single tear fall from the corner of her eye and roll down her cheek into her hairline, before her eyes fluttered closed and she rested in Godric's lap. Eric stood and walked over to me. "Sookie, we need to get her home and into bed. Do you have to be at work tomorrow?" Hmm, what did my work schedule have to do with anything? "Yes, but not until 7pm." He turned his head slightly to gaze at the two figures on the floor and said, "Good. Would you mind terribly staying at Ana's place tonight to make sure that she is fine in the morning?"

"Eric, of course I'll stay with her. But, please tell me, what just happened here?" I was confused, and more than just a little frightened. Eric's eyes immediately went to Godric, who looked up at us, and gave Eric a short nod. Obviously, Eric needed permission to tell me. "When Lilliana was 10, she was diagnosed as having a brain tumor. It's completely benign, and would not cause any problems, other than the fact that it has very slowly been growing, pushing against other parts of her brain, which sometimes can lead to seizures, and you've just seen. One of the main reasons that Lilliana decided to come to school here in Shreveport is because one of the nation's leading neurosurgeons has an office here, and she's been trying to get an appointment to see him for quite some time now." I sat there, my mouth slightly opened in surprise for what felt like many minutes. Without realizing I was speaking the words out I simply said, "I wonder if that's why I can't get a read on her." Eric looked shocked. "You can't hear her thoughts?" "No, not at all. The tumor would be the logical reason as to why, but I wonder what causes it."

Godric stood and lifted Lilliana in his arms and said, "Well, we can explore that theory at another time. She needs rest. Sookie, I will ride with you to Lilliana's apartment, Eric, you will follow us in your car. We will help get her upstairs and into bed, and then, Eric, you and I have some things to take care of." He looked at Eric and his eyes darkened, and I realized that I didn't want to know what THINGS it was they had to take care of.

The two vampires walked out of the bar with me, and Godric got into the backseat of my car with Lilliana still asleep in his lap. I climbed into the drivers seat, and pulled out of the lot, Eric following closely behind me in his corvette. Once we reached Lilliana's apartment, Godric took her upstairs, removed her blouse, skirt and shoes, put a very loose fitting t-shirt on her, and set her in bed and smoothed the covers over her. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead and muttered something. I was too far away to know for sure, but, it almost sounded as if he said, "Rest now my beloved." Eric and Godric told me that because they had given her an injection already, she should be fine for at least 12 or so hours, but, if something should happen, to call Eric's cell phone, and they left the number for me. Godric walked out of the apartment first, and Eric made to follow, but stopped at the last moment and turned around and walked up to me. He lifted his hands to hold my face, leaned in, and pressed a very soft kiss to my lips. "Thank you," he simply said. And with that, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

** you so much to everyone who continues to add this little tale to their alerts or favorites, and a great big mushy hug to those of you who have left reviews. I wish I could respond to each of you, however, as the single mother of a very active 2-year old boy, if I did that, it would probably take me 5-6 days to get a chapter up, so, I figured regular updates would be appreciated more than review replies. **

**As always, I own none of the characters, other than Lilliana. Enjoy!!**

_From Chapter 5_

_The two vampires walked out of the bar with me, and Godric got into the backseat of my car with Lilliana still asleep in his lap. I climbed into the drivers seat, and pulled out of the lot, Eric following closely behind me in his corvette. Once we reached Lilliana's apartment, Godric took her upstairs, removed her blouse, skirt and shoes, put a very loose fitting t-shirt on her, and set her in bed and smoothed the covers over her. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead and muttered something. I was too far away to know for sure, but, it almost sounded as if he said, "Rest now my beloved." Eric and Godric told me that because they had given her an injection already, she should be fine for at least 12 or so hours, but, if something should happen, to call Eric's cell phone, and they left the number for me. Godric walked out of the apartment first, and Eric made to follow, but stopped at the last moment and turned around and walked up to me. He lifted his hands to hold my face, leaned in, and pressed a very soft kiss to my lips. "Thank you," he simply said. And with that, he was gone._

Chapter 6

I was woken up around 10am the next morning by the smell of coffee, and the feeling of someone sitting on the bed next to me. I opened my eyes to see Lilliana sitting at the foot of the bed holding two mugs, looking at me sort of sheepishly. I took one of the mugs from her, took a sip, and then set the mug down on the bedside table while standing up and walking towards the bathroom. When I came back out a few minutes later, she was still sitting on the bed, looking a little lost. "How are you feeling?" I asked her. "A little sore at my injection site, but otherwise I'm just dandy. I'm sorry you had to see that. How long did it last?" I was surprised to hear her ask this. "Well, once you started to fall, Godric and Eric got to you pretty fast, Eric gave you the injection, and probably 30 or so seconds later it had passed, and you were asleep. Don't you remember any of?"

"No, I've been told that while I'm seizing I look like I understand what's going on around me, but, I don't remember it after I've woken up. It's been a while since I've had one come on that fast. Normally, I can feel it starting in my muscles before my body more or less shuts down. Thank you so much for staying here overnight. I'm usually out for 12 hours after the injection. It's a muscle relaxer in a concentrated dose that allows my body to relax itself, more or less triggering my brain to say 'okay, everything can stop moving now.' It's always embarrassing to have people see me like that."

"Oh, sweetheart, don't be embarrassed. It's not something you can help or do anything to stop. I'm sure Godric and Eric wouldn't be so happy if they knew you were ashamed of something you have absolutely zero control over." It seemed like this fact is what really pulled her out of her terrible mood. I knew that she held such a high opinion of the two vamps; she probably wouldn't want to do anything to disappoint them.

"You're right. No use crying over spilled milk, right?" With that, she stood up and walked towards the door to exit the bedroom. She paused in the doorway, and turned to look back at me and said, "You know, Sookie, I know that we just met yesterday, but, I feel that you and I are true kindred spirits. If there's anything you ever want to talk about, please don't hesitate to let me know. I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast, come on in when you're ready, okay?" With that, she left and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

I had slept in the t-shirt I had been wearing when I picked her up yesterday, so I put my bra back on underneath, pulled my pants on, and went into the kitchen to ask Lilliana if she had a ponytail holder I could borrow. She told me where I could find them, and I grabbed one and went back to the kitchen to see if she needed my help with anything.

"No, I think I've got everything pretty much covered. I hope you like French toast!" Wow, was there ever a time of day when this girl WASN'T perky? She placed two slices of French toast on a plate, showed me the where the butter and syrup were, and got a plate for herself.

Once we both started eating she asked, "So, do you work tomorrow?" I told her that yes I did, but that it was the lunch shift and I was off at 5pm. "Oh, that's perfect! The college I'm going to is having a showcase. Basically all of the new scholarship students perform their audition pieces. Three of my friends from boarding school are coming up, and Godric and Eric will be there, and I'd love it if you could come as well! After the performance, my friends and I will probably head over to Fangtasia, because they've never been to a vampire bar before, and I figured that since Eric owned it, they'd most likely be safe."

I grinned while I considered if anyone could technically be considered "safe" while around vampires, Eric included! "Sure, it sounds like fun. Where and what time?" "Meet Godric and Eric in the Fangtasia parking lot at 7pm and you can ride in with them, okay?!?" was her gleeful answer.

A short while later, I headed back home so I could get a few things accomplished before I had to head to work. The bar was so crowded that night, as Fridays during football season usually are, I felt like I hadn't had the chance to just sit and breathe for hours. I got home after my shift, took a quick shower to rid myself of the smell of beer and onion rings, collapsed into my bed and fell into a very deep, relaxing sleep.

LPOV

As I sat in the dressing room putting the finishing touches on my hair and make-up for tonight's show, I felt butterflies fluttering around in my tummy. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been this nervous before a performance. But, then again, my two vampires have never actually SEEN me dance. I realized that this could completely backfire on me, but there's no going back now. If the doctor's last prognosis is true, I don't have much time left. I absolutely HAVE to take this chance at happiness. I felt a wave of sadness hit me when I thought of having to say goodbye to my vampires. Leaving them will be the hardest thing I've ever done. When Godric first told me about Sookie, he said that she reminded him of me in so many ways. At first I didn't understand, but now, as I've spent some time with her, I can see it. I'm glad that she is a part of their lives now, too. Hopefully, once I'm gone, she'll look after them for me. I tried not to laugh out loud when I think of two of this country's oldest vampires needing to be looked after. But, I know they'll need it. I only pray that Sookie will be enough. A knock on my dressing room door brought me out of my thoughts, and the door opened as the stage manager peeked in to let me know that my number would be on in 15 minutes. Just enough time to make sure I'm as limber as possible. Well, here goes nothing.

SPOV

Godric, Eric and I pulled into the small parking lot in front of the theatre for Lilliana's performance just a few moments before the start time. We had taken Godric's car, a sleek and comfortable Audi, because Eric's corvette doesn't have a backseat, and I'm fairly certain Eric would cry of shame if anyone saw him in my old beater. As we reached the entry to the theatre, Godric's cell phone rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket. "It's Isabel. I must take this. You two go on, I'll meet you inside in a few moments." Eric gave him a loaded look, and I wasn't sure, but it looked like Godric may have nodded at him, and then Eric and I went inside. The small theatre was only about half full, but that wasn't surprising, because it wasn't set to be a very long performance. Most of the crowd had sat in the front rows, so there were about 5-6 empty rows at the back of the theatre. Eric guided me to a seat in the middle of the far back row, and we sat down and waited for the performance to begin. Looking at the program we were handed at the door, I saw that there was to be 10 total performances tonight, Lilliana's being last. Two different partners were listed, and I found that odd. When I asked Eric about it, he simply said, "She said something about it being a trio number. One of the partners, Mark, is the brother of her closest school friend, Natalie. The other partner, Joseph, is Natalie's boyfriend." The lights went down, and the first number began. It looked like some sort of tribal number, and the music was mostly pulsating drums. I became overly aware of Eric's presence next to me. Very slowly, but deliberately, he moved his hand over to rest on my knee. I was wearing a denim skirt which hit just above the knee, and his fingers lightly traced along the bottom of the material. I could tell that he had turned his head slightly to the side to keep me in his view, and I thought that he was trying to be sure that I was okay with this contact. Surprising even myself, I looped my arm around his, and laid my hand down just above his wrist. When the first number was over, he removed his hand from my leg in order to offer a short applause for the dancers (even though I'm fairly certain he paid them absolutely no attention at all), and when he finished, he put his hand back on my leg, only this time, his slid his fingers underneath the material and began softly rubbing and squeezing my thigh. I was trying my best to not squirm in my seat and call any attention to the pair of us. As he continued to move his hand, I felt his pinky finger reach out and rub my core through my panties. I could see his mouth lift into a smile the moment he discovered that they were already wet from his touch. Surprising even myself with my boldness, I pushed my hips forward in the seat and parted my legs slightly, giving him better access. He must've taken this as a hint, because before I knew what was happening, his fingers slid underneath my panties, and were rubbing circles over my nub. God this felt incredible. I wrapped my arm around his once again, and gripped his forearm to help anchor me from raising my hips and moaning loud enough for the entire theatre to hear. I felt a familiar tension beginning to build inside of me, and Eric must've sensed it, because he moved his hand ever so slightly, and slipped his middle finger inside of me, while continuing to work circles on my nub with his thumb. It didn't take long before I found myself on the edge of a cliff, and just as the dance number ended and the applause began, I fell off the cliff and experienced the most intense orgasm I've ever had. Wow. Eric removed his hand from my lap, and made sure that I watched as he brought it to his mouth, and licked his fingers clean. He moved his hand back to my knee, and just then, Godric came down the aisle to sit on the other side of Eric. I'm sure he had figured out what we had been doing, because he gave Eric a small smirk and just shook his head.

The next few dances passed by quickly, and they were all well done. When it came time for Lilliana's number, Godric and Eric both visibly perked up. I knew they were both excited to see her dance. On the drive here earlier, Godric had mentioned that neither of them had ever had the opportunity to see her perform, and this was going to be a real treat for them. As the spotlight once again lit on the stage, Lilliana stood alone in the very center. She looked even more beautiful than I had remembered. She was wearing a black and red gown and fit her curves tightly, and showed quite a bit of skin. As the music for a tango began, she slowly moved her hips to the beat. A Spanish guitar started with a melody, and when it first began to play, another spotlight shone on a man on one side of the stage. A moment later, the melody was picked up by a violin, and another spotlight shown on a different man, on the opposite side the stage. They both slowly moved towards Lilliana, and by the time they reached her, they turned her to the side, and one stood in front of her, the other behind. The music began to really pick up them, and the trio moved together as one across the stage. The two male dancers seemed to be taking turns holding Lilliana's shoulders and arms, while the other moved his hands down her body and over her curves. It was a very sensual dance, and I'm certain that the sexual tension vibrating amongst the three dancers could be felt for miles. As the speed of the music began to pick up, the three separated, and the two men began to almost pass Lilliana between the two of them, both of them caressing her endlessly as she spun amongst them. At one point, one of her partners lifted her leg by the ankle, put it over his shoulder, then grabbed her other leg and wrapped it around his waist, lifting her into the air, and allowed her torso, chest and head to fall backwards into the air while he ran his hands over her chest. Oh boy. I don't know what I was expecting, but it most certainly had not. I heard the small sound that indicated fangs coming down. I looked at both Eric and Godric through the corner of my eye, and could see that they were each showing full fang. Whether it was because they felt lust because of the performance, or, they sensed the lust of every OTHER male in the audience, I don't know. Lilliana continued to dance seductively with each of her partners, and as the music began to reach a crescendo, she threw herself to the floor on her stomach and began to crawl away from the two men, but they reached out, each grabbing an arm, and did a sort of lifting move which reversed her position so she was now laying on her back. They both bent over her, and just when it looked like they were each going to latch their mouths to her breasts, the final note of the song rang out and both men shot their faces forward towards the audience. Well, that was certainly interesting. The audience began applauding wildly for the trio, and I saw Eric turn and raise one eyebrow to Godric, and with that, they stood up, and we made our way back to the lobby of the theatre.

We stood in the lobby in what seemed to be a fairly awkward silence, and I suddenly saw Godric stiffen, and turned to look in the direction he was looking. Lilliana, each one of her dance partners on either side of her with her arms threaded through theirs, was headed our way. After she briefly introduced the two men to the three of us, I could tell that she was beginning to sense the tension. "Well, I've got to change, but, I guess I'll meet you at Fangtasia in a short while, is that alright?" Godric gave her a curt nod, turned, and walked out of the building with Eric and I following closely behind.

Neither of them said anything as we drove to Fangtasia, parked the car, and entered through the employee entrance at the back. As we walked through the hallway towards the main bar area, Eric looked at me and said, "Sookie, I need to speak with Godric alone in my office for a few minutes. Would you mind waiting in the main bar area for Ana and her friends?" I told him I wouldn't mind a bit, and he and Godric slipped into his office, and I made my way towards the front door. Pam was covering the door tonight, wearing a skin tight black vinyl dress. She did NOT look happy about it at all. After a few minutes, I saw Lilliana, her two dance partners, and another woman approaching the front doors to the club. Pam waived them forward, and as they made their way through the door, Pam looked at Lilliana and said, "So, Ana, I understand you stirred up quite the little hornets nest with your performance this evening." Lilliana smiled at her and said innocently, "Why, Pamela, I do not know anything about what you are talking about." Pam raised both eyebrows, leaned in a little closer to Lilliana, and said "Way to go kiddo, I always knew ya had it in ya," and gave her a wink.

Lilliana and her friends came into the main area of the bar, and she came rushing up to me and pulled me into a hug. "So, what did you think?" "Well, that was certainly something I've never seen before," was the most honest answer I could give her. I then looked just slightly behind her to where the two men were standing and added, "Honestly, you all were wonderful." Lilliana's face lit up, and I could tell that she was soaking up the praise.

Her partner that she had introduced as Joseph, and the young woman who she said was her friend Natalie left us then to go to the dance floor, and her other partner, Mark, excused himself to the restroom. Lilliana fidgeted like she was nervous, or anxious. I hoped that maybe a little bit of frivolous conversation might help calm her nerves. "So, why is it that Eric and Pam call you Ana, while everyone else uses your full name?" She smiled at the question, "oh, that's just because Eric is Eric. When I first met him, after I told him by name, he made a comment about it being too much of a mouthful, and that he simply did not want to waste time saying that long of a name. The next time we spoke, he called me Ana, telling me it was a whole hell of a lot easier to remember than Lilliana, and it just kind of grew from there. And, Pam uses it of course because she is Eric's child, and she takes all of her queues from him.

Chow approached us then, and bowed his head to Lilliana, saying "Miss, I have been asked to escort to the office." She stood, taking Chow's hand, and allowed him to walk her a few steps toward the office. "Oh," she said, turning back to me, "when Mark gets back, tell him I'll be back in just a few, okay."

Mark came out of the bathroom a minute later, and came to sit next to me at the bar. A few moments after that, the door to Eric's office opened, and Lilliana came storming out, tears staining her cheeks. She asked Mark to please drive her home, and he complied. I asked her what was wrong, she said she wasn't ready to talk about it, so I told her I would call her tomorrow.

I was mad that whatever Eric and Godric said to her made her so upset, so without telling either of them goodbye, I went outside, climbed into my car, and drove my way back to Bon Temps.

When I woke the next morning, I checked my phone, hoping to find that sometime during the night Bill had called, or even sent a text. Even ANYTHING would be better than nothing at this point. Nope, still nothing. Knowing that it was full light outside, and that he wouldn't be awake, I dialed his number. Apparently, his number is no longer in service. Argh!

After I took a shower and got dressed for the day, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2pm, and figured it was late enough to call Lilliana to check on her. I got no answer. Now that was strange. She said she always answers her cell, and she was expecting my call. In my mind, I suddenly got an image of her having a seizure while she was all alone in her apartment. I really started to worry, so when she didn't answer for maybe the 20th time in the past hour, I just decided to drive to her place to check on her. I pulled my car into the parking spot assigned for her apartment, and silently wished she didn't HAVE to live on the top floor at a complex with no elevator. As I approached her apartment from the hallway, I could see that the door wasn't shut tight. Well, this wasn't good. I pushed the door open, and my nose was immediately assaulted by the stench of freshly spilt blood, and lots of it.

**A/N** Just for kicks and giggles, I thought I'd mention that when I was envisioning Lilliana dancing with the two men, the song El Tango De Roxanne from Moulin Rouge kept repeating itself through my head. Please R&R!!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/NWOW! I am so overwhelmed with the amazing response to the last chapter. You guys freakin' rock!! A few comments though made me realize that I'd been remiss in making a few things clear. YES, Mark, Natalie, and Joseph are Lilliana's friends from school, but I never said they were in the same year as she was. They're older, all over 21, so it's fine that they were all in Fangtasia. Also, Lilliana is allowed inside the bar as well for two reasons. First off, her relationship to Eric, obviously. Secondly, they don't worry about her drinking because she's smart enough to know to not mix alcohol with anti-seizure medication. YES, it would appear that someone hit the rapid fast-forward button on Eric and Sookie's physical relationship; YES I did this on purpose; YES I have a specific reason for it; YES you will understand, in time….be patient please! If anyone is interested, I posted links on my profile to the inspiration for Lilliana's tango performance, as well as the costume she wore while dancing. This chapter will be my first attempt at a male's POV, so, here's hoping it works!! Enjoy!!**

_From Chapter 6_

_I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2pm, and figured it was late enough to call Lilliana to check on her. I got no answer. Now that was strange. She said she always answers her cell, and she was expecting my call. In my mind, I suddenly got an image of her having a seizure while she was all alone in her apartment. I really started to worry, so when she didn't answer for maybe the 20__th__ time in the past hour, I just decided to drive to her place to check on her. I pulled my car into the parking spot assigned for her apartment, and silently wished she didn't HAVE to live on the top floor at a complex with no elevator. As I approached her apartment from the hallway, I could see that the door wasn't shut tight. Well, this wasn't good. I pushed the door open, and my nose was immediately assaulted by the stench of freshly spilt blood, and lots of it_.

Chapter 7

EPOV – The previous evening

When I rose from my daytime sleep only a few hours ago, I thought of my plans for the evening, and although I was looking forward to seeing my Ana dance, I figured the rest would be boringly uneventful. I knew things were going to take a turn when, upon our arrival at the theatre, Godric got a phone call from Isabel. We'd been waiting for this call. Isabel, with the help of a few of Godric's contacts, had secretly hired several witches to pose as curious citizens interested in getting information on the Fellowship of the Sun. Our hope was that we would somehow be able to find the current location of Steve Newlin, who had taken to hiding the day after the bombing at the Dallas nest. His arrogance had cost the lives of vampires and humans alike, and if he thought we would just walk away and let him brag about it, he was sorely mistaken. When we spoke with Isabel last evening, she told us that the witches were close, and fairly certain they would have an address for us within 24 hours. Sookie and I went into the theatre while Godric spoke with Isabel. I was anxious to find out what information she had yielded, however, the prospect of being able to sit in the dark, in close proximity to Sookie was something I was not about to pass up.

Ever since we returned from Dallas, I have felt her softening towards me. And Compton's more or less abandonment of her was only helping to further my progress. While we were in Dallas, I began to see that when she was not in his presence, she was more relaxed when she was around me. However, if _he_ was there as well, she became easily agitated. Obviously, this began to show that the manipulative power his blood held over her was beginning to wane. I was sure that when he gave her his blood after she was beaten by the drainers she saved him from (a thought which still makes me laugh), he hadn't told her the truth about what would happen to her because of this. I'm sure that she was aware that she would heal rapidly, and that her strength and speed would be heightened for a time, but I'm sure the rest was all falsehoods. After she had ingested a small amount of my blood after the pathetic human blew himself up, I knew immediately that the small amount she had taken would work to counter the affects their previous exchange still held on her. The next evening when we met with Nan, and the bitch stripped Godric of his title, I saw Sookie struggling to keep her eyes off of me, even with Compton sitting right beside her. I know that he saw it as well. Clearly, my blood had done its job, and she was finally acting as if she'd never taken his blood in the first place. It was a pleasant surprise when, after being back in Shreveport for a short time, I was informed that he had run to the corner to lick his wounds, so to speak. He realized that being in his presence wasn't shielding her desire for me, and he had to try and figure out another way to get around me. I had my spies in and around the Queen's compound in New Orleans watching him for me. He was definitely trying to formulate a plan, and I was to be informed the moment he looked like he was ready to return to Bon Temps.

When the lights in the theatre dimmed and the first performance began, I heard Sookie's heartbeat speed up, and saw her shift ever so slightly in her chair, bringing her shoulder to rest against mine. I don't even think she realized she'd done it. I took a chance and reached over and placed my hand on her bare leg and let my fingers stroke where her skirt ended. Because she'd had my blood, I was able to sense her feelings, and I knew she was enjoying my touch, and she even wrapped her own arm around mine and laid her fingers on my forearm. I heard the music around us come to a stop, and the others in the audience applauded, so, I picked my hand up off of Sookie's leg and did the same, to try and gauge her reaction to removing my touch. I could tell that she was disappointed, so, as the applause died down again, I placed my hand back on her leg, this time, slipping it ever so slightly underneath her skirt to sit higher up on her thigh. I heard her breathe out a soft sigh of pleasure, and before I could stop myself, my fingers began squeezing and rubbing her supple flesh. As my hand moved further up her leg, I felt my pinky finger make contact with her panties. My first thought was to back off, not wanting to push her too far too soon. Imagine my surprise when I realized that the material was already soaked with her arousal. I smirked, knowing that simply the feel of my hand on her leg had done this to her. I hadn't meant to do anything more, but, when she shifted her hips forward and parted her legs for me, well, you just don't say no to a gift such as that. I slipped my fingers underneath the material, and slowly began rubbing slow circles around her pleasure center. Her heart rate continued to climb, and I could see that she was trying very hard to keep from squirming and moaning aloud. I lowered my hand a bit and allowed my middle finger to slip inside of her. Damn, she was so hot, wet, and tight. It took all of my strength not to pick her up and carry her out to the car to ravish her right then. Continuing to thrust my finger inside of her while my thumb massaged, I felt her tighten, and knew she was getting close. I heard her exhale a large breath and knew she was in the throws of a powerful orgasm. I turned my head to look at her, she had her head back, mouth parted slightly with her tongue on her upper lip, and her eyes were closed. In all my many years on this Earth, I have never before seen a beauty to match that of Sookie as she came. And, knowing it was my touch that did this to her, well, that was just a very large bonus. As the audience applauded again, I removed my hand from her, brought it to my mouth and licked her juices off my fingers, and then returned it to knee. It was at this moment that Godric joined us, having finished his conversation with Isabel. As soon as he sat, I could tell by the look on his face that his sense of smell let him know exactly what had been happening while he was outside. He smiled at me, shook his head slightly, and in a voice low enough that only a vampire could hear, said "Ahh, I see you've been…._enjoying_ the performance." I just smiled.

GPOV

As soon as I join Eric and Sookie in the theatre, I smell the distinct scent of female arousal, and seeing as Eric's hand is comfortably draped over Sookie's leg, I can be sure as to how it happened. I smile and shake my head at Eric, saying soft enough that only he can hear, "Ahh, I see you've been…._enjoying_ the performance." My child simply smiles back. I am happy that he seems to be making progress with her. She has demonstrated great bravery in aiding us in Dallas, and it has angered me to learn of Mr. Compton's deception and manipulations where she is involved. I have already told Eric that I will assist in any way possible to free her of this so she is able to choose her own path in life again.

As I sat through several dance performances, I mentally made plans on where to proceed with the information from Isabel. We now had a firm location on the current whereabouts of Steve Newlin. We could attack now, or, we could wait a few days to make him comfortable, make him think he's beaten us. Yes, I like the sound of that. I do not look forward to shedding more blood, but let's face it, as long as Newlin is allowed to live, he will continue to kill others in his quest for vengeance. By taking him out, we will be saving lives, not loosing them.

I stop my inner planning and bring my full attention to the stage in front of me as Lilliana's performance begins. The sounds of a tango begin, and I smile, knowing that Elaina would've been proud to see her daughter's nod to her Spanish heritage. A spotlight illuminates Lilliana center stage, and I am once again taken aback at just how stunning she is. Her mother was beautiful, and when Lilliana was a child, I could tell that she would follow in those footsteps, but even I am amazed at how she has grown. It is not only her physical appearance that makes her this way, either. She carries herself with a poise and grace that I have not seen in human women in centuries. As the music continues to flow, I see that two men have joined her on stage. As they both reach her, they stand on either side of her, and the trio begins to move and bend together as one. I am impressed by how well they move together, but, I begin to find myself not enjoying how sensual the performance is. I understand that the tango is a lover's dance, and I was completely prepared for there to be some heat to her number, but this goes beyond anything I ever could've imagined. I feel the tenor of the audience changing around me, knowing that every man in that audience, and even some of the women, is picturing what it would be like to run their hands over Lilliana's smooth flesh. I'm sure Eric recognizes this as well, because almost simultaneously, our fangs run out. As one of her partners pulls Lilliana's ankle over his shoulder, and lifts her so her other leg is around his waist, straddling him, she bows her back and raises her chest, and his hand runs down her body between her breasts. In order to keep myself from vaulting to the stage and killing him, my hands grip the armrests of the seat so hard, I'm sure they're permanently damaged. As the song comes to an end, I watch as the two men lay her on the stage, each of them over her, and just when it seems they are about to put their mouths on each of her breasts, they faces look up at the crowd, and it's over. I actually felt Eric's hand on my wrist retraining me. He knew how close I was to snapping. The audience applauded wildly, and Eric, Sookie and I stood and made our way to the lobby. I concentrated on calming myself down. I knew it wouldn't do for Lilliana to see me this upset over her performance. I sense her presence, and looked up to see her walking towards us with her two partners on either side of her. If she had been alone, I might've been able to keep a level head; however, seeing the two men who had just had their hands all over the body of my Lilliana, I was furious. She introduced them to us, but I didn't hear a word she said. After a moment of silence, she told us that she would change and meet us back at Fangtasia, I nodded, and with Eric and Sookie hot on my heels, I proceeded to the car, and drove to the club.

Once we arrived at the club, I went through the employee entrance and straight into Eric's office. I heard Eric ask Sookie to stay in the main bar area and wait for Lilliana, then tell his minion, Chow, to let me know the minute she arrives.

After he came in and shut the door, he said, "Well, it would seem that Ana is no longer our little girl."

"Yes," I answered, "so it would seem." There was much I wanted to say about the subject, but I held my tongue, trying to pull back the reigns on my temper. I decided that a change in subject would be best for the time being. "Isabel has the location of Mr. Newlin. I highly suggest that we wait a few days, let him get comfortable, and then ambush him."

Eric seemed to like this idea, and for several minutes, we went over several different scenarios of how we could play this out. There was a knock at the door, and after Eric bade the knocker enter, Chow stuck his head in and told us that Lilliana and her 3 friends had arrived. "Please escort her in. Only her though, Chow, no one else." Eric, like me, knew it would not be wise to have an audience for this conversation. Lilliana would be embarrassed if she was chastised in front of others.

She walked into the office looking flushed, and happy. She was wearing jeans and a black Fangtasia t-shirt Eric had given her when he first opened the bar. She excitedly looked from Eric to myself, and looked as if she was about to speak, but then the realization of the tension in the room hit her, and she sank into the couch.

"You didn't approve of my performance," she said, not indicating which of us she was speaking to. I knew though, her comment was meant for me.

"Lilliana, you certainly have talent, which is undisputable. But was it really necessary to put yourself on display like that? I always thought that such perverse behavior was beneath you." Eric looked up at me, and with his eyes tried to convey that I might have crossed a line, but my temper had peaked, and there was no stopping it now. "You are a beautiful, strong woman and dancer; you don't have to go around acting like a strumpet to prove it." With this, she met my eyes, and I could see the hurt she felt at my words, but the hurtful thoughts continued to flow from me before I was able to stop them. "I'm glad your mother died when you were a child; it would've killed her to see her only daughter acting like a wanton whore for all to see." She recoiled as if she had been slapped. I watched as she closed her eyes, silent tears trailing down her cheeks. Not meeting either of us in the eye, she simply said, "I am sorry I have disgraced you with my behavior. Please, forgive me," and walked out of the office. With my Vampire ears, I heard her go to one of her friends and ask that he take her home, and she left. I turned to Eric, and he raised his eyes at me. "That was a little over the top, don't you think? You know how much your opinion matters to her. We'll be lucky if you didn't just destroy her spirit." I had no answer to that. I had regretted the words the moment they passed my lips, but what's said is said.

SPOV

When I opened Lilliana's door, and was overwhelmed by the coppery smell of blood, I felt every muscle in my body want to instinctively freeze. But I knew I couldn't. Obviously, Lilliana was hurt, possibly dead (oh God, please don't let her be dead), and I needed to find her; to help her. "Lilliana?" I called as I made my way into the living room. There were a few overturned lamps, but other than that, nothing seemed out of place. Then, I turned to look down the hallway, and my heart dropped into my stomach. There was broken glass everywhere, and a trail of blood leading from the hallway bathroom into the master bedroom. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes for a moment, gathering my strength, knowing I had to find her. Just to be on the safe side, I grabbed a large knife from the kitchen and held it at the ready, then made my way slowly down the hallway, peering into each open doorway I passed. The glass shower enclosure in the bathroom had been shattered; well, that explained the broken glass. There was a lot of blood, and what looked like two sets of footprints. One, a barefoot; the other, what looked like a sneaker. The footprint was small, and the shoe was larger. I assumed that Lilliana's prints were the bare foot, and judging by the size of the shoeprint, that her attacker had been male. I moved on. I once again called her name, and once again, got no response. I carefully walked through the doorway into the master bedroom, following the blood trail. It let to the far side of her bed. As I got closer to the bed, I felt a feeling of dread wash over me. I slowly peered around the bed, and for the rest of my life, I will never forget what I saw. Lilliana, her clothes mostly ripped from her body, lay in a small pool of blood. She had been severely beaten. I could see that she had pulled herself into this room after her attacker must have left. One of her hands was wrapped around her cell phone, and I knew that she must have been trying to call for help, but most have lost consciousness before she could hit the 'send' button. I gently rolled her from her stomach to her back so I could check to see if she was still alive. Amazingly, her face didn't look very bad. Apparently, whoever had done this had decided to keep the 'damage' contained to her small body. I brushed the blood-caked hair from her face, and put my fingers to her neck to check for a pulse. It was there, but it was weak. I took the cell phone from her hand and before I dialed 911, I noticed the number she had tried to dial earlier. Fangtasia. That told me that this had happened last night, because, no one would answer the phone there during the day. I called for an ambulance, told them where in the apartment we were, and waited, praying that I'd found her soon enough. I could hear the sirens as the ambulance pulled up to the building, and just then, I felt Lilliana stir in my arms. I looked down, and her eyes were slightly opened. "Sookie," she whispered. "Shhhh, I'm here. Help is on the way." Before she lost consciousness again, I heard her say a single word. "Godric."

I sat, fidgeting, in the ambulance as we were rushed to the hospital, the two paramedics doing everything they could to stabilize her vitals, while relaying to the hospital how severe her condition was. Thankfully, I had grabbed her purse on my way out of the door so I could be sure to show the doctors what seizure medications she was taking, so that nothing they gave her reacted badly with it. When we reached the hospital, I followed them in, but as they pushed her into one of the trauma rooms, a nurse held me back and said that I couldn't go in. I handed her Lilliana's purse and told her that her seizure medication was there, and she thanked me, and told me that she'd let me know as soon as they had more information for me. I stood in the hallway, tears flowing freely down my cheeks now. "Please let her be okay. God, please let her live. She has to be okay." My mind called out in prayer. I knew what I had to do, and it wasn't something I looked forward to. I pulled a small piece of paper from my pocket, dialed the number scrolled on it on my phone, and when I heard the beep of the voicemail, left a message. "Eric, this is Sookie. I'm in the emergency room at the Shreveport Hospital. Someone beat the hell out of Lilliana. You and Godric need to get here as close to first dark as you can. Call me on your way and I'll tell you what room she's in." Then I made my way to an empty chair in the hallway, and sat, feeling completely and utterly useless.

GPOV

Being as old as I am, I can rise before the sun actually goes down, I just can't leave the sanctity of my darkened bedroom. When I woke that evening, I felt my blood pulsing through my veins, and my body tense. Something was very wrong. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the various bonds I had with those closest to me. Eric was fine, still resting. Isabel, the same. Lilliana. No, damnit. Not her. Nothing can have happened to her. But, I knew otherwise without a doubt. I grabbed my phone off the table next to my bed and dialed her cell number. No answer. Damnit! In the short amount of time that I've lived here in Shreveport, I haven't taken the opportunity to hire a day person, so, there's really no one I can call. Just as I was searching for some way to check on her, I felt my phone vibrate indicating an incoming call. It was Eric. "Godric, I woke to find I had a very disturbing voicemail from Sookie. She said that Lilliana had been severely beaten and is in the emergency room. She asks that we come immediately." No, this can't be happening. She can't have been taken from me. I can't have the last words I said to her have been in anger. "Get ready, the moment the sun sets, take to the sky. I will meet you at the hospital." With that, I shut my phone. I hastily threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and shoes, and waited for the exact moment I felt the sun go down. When it did, I was out of the house and into the air in less than 10 seconds. I landed in front of the doors marking the emergency room entrance, and was joined by Eric a short moment later. "She's in room 317," he said. And with that, we strode into the hospital, ignoring the frightened cries around us and people realized two vampires had just walked into the hospital.

SPOV

I stood by the window in Lilliana's room, looking out into the night, watching the sun set, knowing what the darkness would bring. I was trying not to pay too much attention to what was going on behind me. There was a female doctor and a nurse trying to determine the extent of Lilliana's wounds. "Miss, at this point in the exam, we're going to ask you to step aside," the nurse said to me. I turned, and after realizing what was going to happen, nodded my head and went into the hallway. I felt my phone vibrate, and answered it, instinctively knowing it was either Eric or Godric. "Sookie," Eric's voice said. "Room 317," I said, and with that, he hung up. Less than a minute later, I saw the two of them moving down the hallway towards me. When they got close, I put my hands up, motioning for them to stop.

"Wait, you can't go in yet, the doctor is examining her."

"All the more reason for me to be there," came Godric's reply.

He moved to step behind into the doorway, but I put my hand on his chest to stop him. "No, Godric, you need to wait. The doctor is doing a vaginal exam." My eyes dropped to the floor as I said this. I couldn't bring myself to watch his face as I said it.

I felt him stiffen, and I heard the slight sound of fangs running out coming from both his direction, and from Eric's. "Did whoever did this, did they….?" He couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't say the word, as if uttering it aloud would make it true.

"We don't know. She passed out during the assault, and her other injuries indicate that it's possible, so the doctor is trying to determine that now." The three of us stood in silence, not knowing what to say or do, until the door opened, and the nurse said, "You can come back in now."

Godric, being the closest to the door, was the first inside, and I saw him stiffen and come to a halt when his eyes found her for the first time. I heard a slight growl coming from his chest, and Eric stepped into the room beside him, and I saw him have the exact same reaction. There were cuts and bruises all over her body. His right leg had been braced, as well as her left wrist. There were several layers of tape around her mid-section, holding together broken ribs. She had a slight black eye, but other than that, her face seemed untouched.

I stepped up behind the two vampires, rest a hand on each of their shoulders, and said, "Go. She needs to know you're here." A split second later, they were both at her side. Godric put his hand on her forehead and lightly stroked her hair, while Eric held her 'good hand' in his. Her eyes fluttered open, and she tried to smile when she saw them. "You're here," she breathed. "You came."

"Of course we're here dear one. We'll ALWAYS be here," Eric replied. It seemed like Godric was silent because he wasn't sure how to respond. The doctor came to stand closer to me, and said quietly, "The only good news I can give you at this point is that she was not raped. The police should be with you in just a moment, they'd like to get a statement from her as soon as possible, before she looses any of the details," and with that, both she and the nurse turned and walked out.

When the doctor told us that Lilliana had not been raped, I felt a huge weight lift off my chest. This was traumatic enough, she didn't need to try and recover from that as well. There was a slight knock on the door, and two uniformed police officers entered. "We're here to interview the victim of an assault," one of the officers said, almost as if he were asking it as a question.

Lilliana opened her eyes again and tried to smile at them. "Yup, that would be me," she said. Silly girl, always trying to be so polite.

"Well, there are just a few questions we need to ask if you don't mind."

"No, not at all, go on ahead and ask away." With this, Godric moved away from Lilliana, and stood staring out the window. I was certain he'd done this because he didn't want her to see his reaction as she recounted her terrible ordeal.

"First things first, full name please."

"Lilliana Elaina de la Vega."

"The officer's eyebrow rose slightly. "De la Vega, huh? You certainly don't LOOK Spanish."

"Gentlemen, if you don't mind, why don't you stick to questions that are actually RELEVANT to your investigation," came Eric's icy voice. This threw both of the officers back into business mode.

"Date of birth?"

"November 13, 1989."

"Now, miss, do you by any chance know who did this to you?"

"Yes, I do actually." This caught everyone but me by surprise. I'd had a feeling I knew who it was, but I didn't want to say anything to upset her.

"And that would be who?"

"Mark Reynolds," she said. Just as I'd suspected. The 'friend,' she'd trusted enough to give her a ride home from Fangtasia last night.

"Okay, starting from the beginning, please tell us exactly what happened."

"Well, Mark and I were at a club last night, and I had a sort of, disagreement, with a close friend and wanted to leave, so I asked him for a ride home. He drove me to my apartment and said he wanted to walk me in because he was concerned for my safety. We sat on the couch in the living room, and he asked me what was bothering me, so I started to tell him, and then, it's almost as if he lost control. He stood up suddenly, grabbed me by the wrist, and hauled me into the guest bathroom. He told me that he should've known that I was just a dirty, no-good, fangbanger. I told him to get out, and he hit me in the face," as she said this, she reached up and touched her eye, wincing slightly. "He told me that I should get used to bleeding, because that's all that all my life was going to be since I was in love with a vampire." When she said this, I saw her eyes flit to Eric, and his to her. Wow. I had not seen that coming. I felt a twinge of sorrow in my heart, but pushed it aside. Now was not the time to think of myself. "After that, he pushed me through the shower enclosure, and it shattered, and I hit my head on the tiled wall. The next thing I remember is waking up alone in the doorway to my bedroom, in major pain, feeling very weak. I crawled towards my phone and tried to dial the number for Fangtasia, but I must've passed out before I could place the call."

"Fangtasia? The bar? Why would you call there?" Seriously, is this cop THAT stupid?

"That would be because I OWN the place," Eric said, staring daggers at the two officers.

"Alright, well, we're going to go check with your doctor for a minute, and then, if you feel up to it, we're going to have you sign this form, and we'll leave you to rest." With that, the two of them walked out the door.

"Eric," Lilliana said softly, "do you think you could help me into the bathroom? I've REALLY gotta pee."

"Of course," he said, and lifted her, walked her into the bathroom, sat her on the toilet, and stepped out and shut the door to give her some privacy. Godric was still staring out the window, so I crossed the room to look at Eric. Even knowing that this was NOT the time to be asking this question, I couldn't help myself.

"So, did you know that she was in love with you?"

He looked down into my eyes, a hint of a smile touching the corners of my mouth. "Oh, I've known for a long time that she is in love. But it's not me she has these feelings for."

"But, then, who…?" This didn't make any sense to me. But, as I wondered aloud, I saw Eric's gaze turn to Godric. Godric's back stiffened ever so slightly, and he turned his head a small bit to see what Eric's reply was, before returning his gaze to the night sky. "Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say at that moment.

The bathroom door slowly began to open, and Eric turned and lifted Lilliana in his arms again and carried her back to her bed. Once she was settled in, she gave Eric's hand a squeeze and mouthed 'thank you' to him. He nodded and walked back to stand next to me.

"Godric," Lilliana said softly. He turned to her and placed his hand on her head, stroking her hair once again. "I'm so sorry this happened. I didn't mean to shame you. I just don't know…"

"Shhh, little one. This is not your fault. You are the victim here. This was done _to you_. There is nothing you could've done to prevent it, just as nothing you did provoked it."

She closed her eyes, and I saw a tear roll down her cheek as she turned her head to lean lightly into his arm.

The police officers and the doctor walked in once more, and one of the officers walked up to Lilliana's bed with a clipboard and pen, and asked if she could sign the statement for their files. She lifted her hand and signed as best she could. They told her to get some rest, and they'd be in contact if anything happened, and left.

"Pardon me, doctor," Godric asked, "but is there anything else that you need Lilliana for?" The doctor looked slightly taken aback by this question. "No, we've finished all of our exams, she just needs to rest now."

"Well, in that case," he said looking back down into Lilliana's eyes, "I'm taking her home." He bent, lifting her into his arms, and cradled her as she pressed her head into his chest. If anyone in the hallways of the hospital found this strange, they were smart and kept their mouths shut.

As we exited the hospital, I saw Pam standing by Godric's Audi, and parked next to it was a car with Chow in the driver's seat. As we got closer, Pam tossed a set of keys to Eric, got in the car with Chow, and they drove off. Eric opened the backseat door for Godric, waited until he and Lilliana were inside, then shut the door and crawled behind the wheel as I got into the passenger seat. As we pulled out of the hospital parking lot, I turned slightly to look in the backseat, and saw that silent tears were flowing freely down Lilliana's cheeks. Godric continued to stroke her hair, and murmured softly to her.

"Var inte rädd lilla. Jag är här. Jag kommer alltid att vara här. Jag håller dig säker min älskade." After Lilliana fell asleep, the rest of the drive was made in complete silence.

_**Translation:**_

_Do not be afraid little one. I am here. I will always be here. I will keep you safe my beloved._


	8. Chapter 8

_From Chapter 7_

_As we exited the hospital, I saw Pam standing by Godric's Audi, parked next to a car with Chow in the driver's seat. As we got closer, Pam tossed a set of keys to Eric, got in the car with Chow, and they drove off. Eric opened the backseat door for Godric, waited until he and Lilliana were inside, then shut the door and crawled behind the wheel as I got into the passenger seat. As we pulled out of the hospital parking lot, I turned slightly to look in the backseat, and saw that silent tears were flowing freely down Lilliana's cheeks. Godric continued to stroke her hair, and murmured softly to her._

"_Var inte rädd lilla. Jag är här. Jag kommer alltid att vara här. Jag håller dig säker min älskade." After Lilliana fell asleep, the rest of the drive was made in complete silence._

Chapter 8

SPOV

After passing through several security coded gates, Eric parked the car in the garage of what I can only assume was Godric's home. He exited the car, and held the rear door open for Godric, who climbed out with Lilliana still in his arms. Godric stepped through the door into the house first, followed by me, with Eric coming through last, pausing to enter another code in a keypad. As we started to walk through the main areas of the home, I had to resist the urge to slow down and take in my surroundings. I was interested in seeing Godric's home, but, making sure Lilliana was safe and comfortable had to be the first priority for all of us. As I continued to follow Godric down a hallway, I felt a whooshing of air next to me, and I turned to see that Eric was gone, but, within a few seconds, the same whooshing signaled his return, and he had a bottle of water and a wash cloth in his hand.

Godric opened a door and entered into a large, spacious, very beautiful bedroom. The carpet was a deep rich brown, with cream colored walls, with a large bed in a deep color wood standing against the far wall. There was paintings and photographs of dancers, ballet mostly, throughout the room, and the bed was covered in very soft, very comfortable looking pillows and blankets in a deep hunter green. I immediately knew that Godric had this room designed specifically for Lilliana. As Godric laid her on the bed, Eric walked through a door into an attached bathroom, and soaked the wash cloth in warm water, returned, and began wiping blood, sweat, and tears from Lilliana's face. She slowly opened her eyes and I could see that she was trying, with great effort, not to let the tears start again.

As always, trying to be a peace keeper, she smiled lightly and said, "Gee, if the whole world knew that all it took to bring out the gentle side of a vampire was to get beaten up, things would change dramatically." Eric gave her a bit of a half smirk, and tilted his head in acknowledgement of her comment. "Eric," she began, and waited until she knew she had his full attention, "I need you to promise me that you won't go looking for Mark." I immediately knew what his reaction would be.

"Ana, you know that is a promise I can't make."

In a show of strength I didn't know she possessed, she grabbed his forearm fiercely and pulled him closer to her. "Now, you listen to me you stupid, stupid Viking. The police are out there searching for him, and if he should turn up dead somewhere, they're going to come straight to you because they know of our involvement. I refuse to let you loose everything you've worked for over this. He is not worth your time, or energy and I will certainly not let you risk Fangtasia over him."

The room filled with a pulsing silence as the two of them stared each other down. In order to lighten the mood, I giggled, smiled lightly and said, "Well, Godric, I think I understand what you meant when you said she won't take any of Eric's bull shit." Eric's eyes moved to my face in an unreadable expression, whereas Lilliana looked at me, and immediately smiled and began laughing, loosening her hold on his arm.

Godric sat on the bed next to her, and began stroking her hair again and said, "Darling, I want you to take some of my blood so you can heal." When it looked like she was going to argue he put his finger over her lips and said, "I will accept no refusal. The emotional and mental healing that you will need after this event will be hard enough without having to worry about physical pains as well." She looked into his eyes for a moment, and nodded her head in acceptance. "Eric," he continued, "please run a bath for Lilliana, so that I may bathe her and put her in clean clothes before I give her blood so she may rest."

Eric stood and turned towards the bathroom, but she grabbed his hand and said, "Wait. No, Godric. I can't. It's too embarrassing." Godric clearly looked as though he didn't understand what was making her uncomfortable, so she turned and looked at me, and I nodded and said, "It's alright, I'll bathe her and help her change while you two prepare the bed for her."

Godric simply nodded, stood from the bed and walked over to a chest of drawers, pulled a simple cotton nightgown and panties from a drawer, walked into the bathroom and set them down, started the water, and set a fresh towel on the vanity. He left the room as Eric gently unfastened the braces from Lilliana's wrist and leg. He helped her stand, and then I came up next to her and took her hand to help her walk into the bathroom. She was still wearing her hospital gown, and apparently, she didn't have anything on underneath. As we walked away from him, Eric, in typical Eric-fashion, said, "Ana, somehow I always knew you'd have a cute butt." She turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder and answered, "Look who's talkin'." I shook my head, gently laughed at their banter, and closed the door behind us.

LPOV

Sookie shut the bathroom door, helped me shed the hospital gown, and held my hand to steady me as I lowered myself into the bathtub. The hot water felt wonderful on my sore muscles, but made each little scratch and cut sting. Sookie could see that I was uncomfortable, so she said we'd get me clean and out pretty quickly so I could get to bed. As I leaned forward so she could wash my back, and I said, "Thank you for doing this. I realize that you've probably had to play nurse quite a few times since we met. I just don't think I could've handled Godric doing this."

"It's fine. I don't mind helping. I've been in your situation a few times myself. It seems that humans who spend a lot of time with vampires end up getting hurt quite often. We have to stick together and take care of each other, you and I."

"Will you stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone tomorrow when I wake up. I know that Godric will stay with me as long as he can, but, he'll leave before dawn."

"Of course I will. And, I was actually thinking about talking to Eric and Godric about arranging to have someone with you at all times until this Mark guy is caught. Lean your head back and we'll wash your hair and then you can get out and get dressed, okay?"

I leaned my head back and relaxed as her fingers massaged the shampoo into my scalp. "Can I make a confession to you?"

"Sure."

"As much as I really don't want him to get in trouble for it, a part of me really hopes that Eric and his people DO find Mark. I know that human law will only punish hum lightly, and that's only IF a jury convicts him, and, the track record for people getting punished for hurting women who associate with vampires is pretty bad."

"I know hun, I know."

After she finished washing and rinsing my hair, she helped me to stand up, towel off, and put on the soft cotton panties and nightgown that Godric had laid out for me. As we did this, I started to realize that my injuries were not nearly as bad as I initially feared they were. It could've been much worse. I had a sprained wrist and ankle, two broken ribs, and several small cuts and bruises from going through the glass shower enclosure. I shivered as I remembered the sound of it, and Sookie held my hand tight, and let me back into the bedroom. I could see that Eric had turned down the bed, and laid the pillows out for me. I smiled gently as I saw him, and he returned my smile, obviously happy to see that I was looking a little more like myself.

"You know, Eric, I'm gonna need a new Fangtasia t-shirt now. My other one didn't quite survive. Do you think I might actually be able to pick it out myself this time though?"

"Why, didn't you like the one I choose for you?"

"Oh, no, it was fine. But, it was a size too big, and, I'm thinking you did that on purpose because you didn't want me showing off the assets, so to speak."

And there it was, that guilty grin that says 'I know I did something wrong, but, don't expect me to apologize, because I'm glad I did it.' God, I loved that smile.

As both Sookie and Eric helped me lay down in bed, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Godric had walked back in. I had assumed that he had changed into more comfortable clothes, and heated himself up a bottle of blood, because, after he feeds me, he'll need to replenish to keep himself at full strength. He hates finding himself at anything less than full strength at any time. When he finally came fully into my view, I shivered with delight. He DEFINITELY made himself more comfortable. He stood there in a pair of black cotton lounge pants, and nothing else. The dark black of the pants made his skin look even paler, causing his tattoos to stand out. I'd never seen him completely shirtless before, and although I knew his chest and stomach muscles were well defined, I had no idea how fit he truly was. I know that Eric was highly aware of where my eyes were refusing to move from, he smirked, leaning his head down to kiss my temple, and said, "Have fun darling." I felt the heat of a blush color my cheeks as I turned and told him goodnight. As he was almost out of the room, I remembered myself and said, "Oh, Eric? Sookie is going to stay the night. Do you think you could show her to one of the guest rooms and help get her situated?" He gave me the patented 'Eric-look,' half a smirk and one raised eyebrow, and I winked at him. I knew he'd appreciate me giving him any excuse to get Sookie alone and near a bed. And with that, Sookie followed him out of the room, and Godric went and shut the bedroom door behind her.

Godric smiled at me as he walked closer to the bed. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling well enough to tease Eric."

"Oh, I could be at death's doorstep and still tease Eric. He just brings it out of me."

"So it would seem," he said as he sat down on the bed next to me, taking my uninjured hand in his. "And it would also seem that you are able to bring out the worse in me. I owe you an apology for last evening. I was very out of line."

He looked like he was going to say something else, but I put my hand up signaling for him to stop. "It's fine. Well, no it's not fine, but, now's not the time."

"Very well, but we will have this conversation." He leaned his back up against the pillows and the headboard, and straightened his legs and lifted the blankets slightly over them, and held his arm out to me, encouraging me to cuddle up to him, which, of course I did. As if I could ever resist an invitation such as that.

"While you were taking your bath, I spoke with Isabel on the phone and explained to her what happened. She wanted you to know that she is very sad you were hurt, but thrilled that you are alright, and would like for you to call her tomorrow evening."

"Thank you, I will. How is she doing, taking over as Sheriff?"

"She is handling it well. She had been my second in command there for so long, none of the other vampires have any problem taking their directions from her. I think that the only one that it would've been hard for was Stan. However, since he perished in the bombing, it's not something to worry about now."

"I never did like Stan. He always frightened me. But, I'm sorry that his existence was ended that way. No one deserves that."

"Yes, well, what's done is done. Now, I want for you to lean your back into my chest, and I will offer you my wrist." He helped me move into position, and after making sure that I was comfortable, bit into his wrist, and held it to my mouth. This was not the first time I'd had to ingest vampire blood in order to heal with an injury. On one of my visits to Dallas, I had been chopping some vegetables for a salad, and Isabel came up suddenly behind me startling me, and I sliced my hand very badly. Isabel insisted that I take a small amount of blood to heal the cut so I wouldn't need stitches. She told me that she wouldn't tell Godric, and I agreed to keep it a secret as well. I didn't know it at the time, but, I'm now sure that the next time he saw me, he known. I'm sure he could smell Isabel's blood in me. After I drank for a few moments, I could feel the cuts on my body begin to heal. It was an interesting, tingly sort of feeling. When I felt my ribs snap back together, it startled me and I bolted upright, loosing my grip on his wrist.

"Are you alright? Was it the ribs," he asked?

"Yes, yes it was. I'm fine thanks. I just wasn't expecting it." He put his arm on my shoulder, and guided me back into his chest. I noticed that his wrist had already healed, and because he made no move to bite again, I assumed we were done. I turned my head to rest my ear on his chest, and curved my body into his. Never in my life had I felt safer than in that moment.

"Stay til I'm asleep?"

"Of course, beloved. Of course." And with that, he pulled the blankets up over me, leaned in and pressed a kiss to the forehead, and began stroking my hair until I fell into a relaxing sleep.

SPOV

As I followed Eric down the hallway, I couldn't help but notice that Lilliana was right, Eric DID have quite the nice butt. He turned and opened a bedroom door, and gestured for me to enter. I gasped when I took in the beautiful room before me. The carpet was black, and the walls had been painted a deep charcoal gray. All of the furniture in the room was either bright white, or blood red.

"This is the bathroom," Eric said pointing to a door nestled against the corner, "there are fresh towels, and a few spare toiletries in the cabinet. Please feel free to use anything that you need." He turned and looked at me, after a moment of hesitation said, "Sookie. I am truly grateful that you went to check on Ana today, and that you were able to get her help in time to save her. When she came to my office last night, it wasn't a very pleasant conversation, and I don't know what Godric and I would've done if that had turned out to be the last time we spoke with her."

"You care for her very deeply, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"HA!" This started and surprised him. "When you told me, at the fellowship, that you didn't understand the word love, I knew it was just a bluff!"

He smirked a little and said, "Yes, well, please keep that information to yourself. I'd hate for it to get out and ruin my reputation. Well, if there's nothing else you need, I will leave you to rest. I will make sure that your car is here before you wake tomorrow, and I will leave your keys next to the sink in the kitchen."

"Eric, wait. There's something that we need to discuss." I wasn't quite sure how to begin, so, I decided that the best answer would be the straightest one. "We need to talk about what happened last night, at the theatre."

"Yes, yes we do, Sookie. But not now. You're exhausted and need a good long rest. I hope to see you tomorrow," and with that, he walked towards the door as if he were going to leave.

"Eric, wait a minute, please."

He turned to look at me, and before I lost my nerve, I said, "Will you kiss me goodnight?" I could tell by the look on his face that he was most definitely NOT expecting that. Not that he was disappointed. He walked over to me, put his hands on my cheeks, framing my face, and laid his lips to mine. He slowly nibbled on my lower lip, until mine parted, and he was able to slip his tongue into my mouth. I had only ever kissed Eric like in my dreams, and, I can now say that they did not even BEGIN to do him justice. After another moment had passed, he gently ended the kiss, stroked my cheek with his thumb, said goodnight, and walked out the door, leaving me in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

_From Chapter 8_

"_Eric, wait a minute, please." He turned to look at me, and before I lost my nerve, I said, "Will you kiss me goodnight?" I could tell by the look on his face that he was most definitely NOT expecting that. Not that he was disappointed. He walked over to me, put his hands on my cheeks, framing my face, and laid his lips to mine. He slowly nibbled on my lower lip, until my lips parted, and he was able to slip his tongue into my mouth. I had only ever kissed Eric like this in my dreams, and, I can now say that they did not even BEGIN to do him justice. After another moment had passed, he gently ended the kiss, stroked my cheek with his thumb, said goodnight, and walked out the door, leaving me in silence._

Chapter 9

**SPOV**

I bolted upright in the bed, my body covered in a film of sweat. As I worked at slowing my breathing down, I recalled the disturbing images my mind had conjured up, and was glad that I was now awake. My dreams had slowly sifted through several images from my life. First, I was a little girl again and my Uncle Bartlett had his hands all over me. Then, as if in the blink of an eye, the scene changed. I was in the parking lot of Merlotte's and the Ratrays were beating me, trying to kill me. I turned my head away from them, and was running through the cemetery, Rene chasing after me yelling that he was going to kill me. I decided to hide from him, so I jumped into an empty grave, and suddenly I was in the basement of the fellowship church, screaming and crying for help as Gabe tried to rip my clothes off me, and then it was over. I don't know that I've ever been more happy to be awake than I was in that moment. I put my head in my hands to try and steady myself while my heart rate slowly went back to normal. I heard a small knock at the door, and heard Lilliana ask if she could come in, and I told her yes. She had changed from the nightgown I'd put her in last night, and was wearing a simple pair of denim shorts and a green tank top, and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

"Hmmm, I see Eric put you in his room," she said with a small smile, walking in and handing me a mug of coffee.

"Eric's room? Why would he have a room here?"

"Well, for the past century or so, Godric and Eric have both had a room at each other's home that were light-tight and with lots of security. That way, if one of them had their location compromised, they still had a safe place to seek refuge."

"That makes a lot of sense. I wish he would've told me that last night though."

"Would it have made a difference? Would you really have told him to move you to another room?" She had a very Eric-like gaze on her face when she asked this.

"No, I wouldn't have. I guess it really doesn't matter. Although, I take it that this Fangtasia t-shirt that I found in the closet and slept in is…"

"Yup, it's his. But, I don't think he's slept here at all since Godric moved in, so, it might be brand new, never worn."

"So, how are you feeling? You look much better by the way."

"Thanks. Yeah, I feel great. Godric's blood is EXTREMELY strong since he's so old, and I feel better than I have in years."

When she said his name, I saw a sad look take over her eyes, and I could tell that her heart longed and hurt for this man. "Ana, please don't think I'm prying, but, what exactly did he say to you at the club the other night that upset you so badly?"

She looked down at her hands and played with the handle of her coffee mug. "He told me that my performance was vulgar, and that it's a good thing my mother died when I was a child, because she didn't deserve to see me acting like such a wanton whore." As soon as the words left her, she lifted the mug and took a drink, keeping her eyes on me to see my reaction.

"Oh, wow. That's….that's just horrible! But, I'm sure he didn't mean it honey."

"Oh, I know he didn't. He tried to apologize for it last night, but, I didn't want to think about it right then."

We sat in companionable silence for a moment, before I said, "You really miss your mom a lot, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. She was the only family I ever had. She was an only child, and her parents both died before I was born. I mean, Godric, Isabel and Eric have always been just like family to me, but, it's just not the same."

"What about your father?"

"I've never met him. In fact, my mother would never tell me anything about him when I was a child. She'd just say that I looked a lot like him. But, when I turned 18, Isabel came to me at my school. I always knew that she and my mother had been friends when my mother was working for Godric, and she told me that my mother told her the story of my father once, and, as she lay dying, she asked Isabel to please tell me the story when I turned 18, because I had a right to know the truth. My mother was raised in Spain, and her father died in an industrial accident when she was 3, and her mother died of cancer 15 years later. She didn't have any other family, but, she was engaged to a man named Fernando. So, when he offered to take her to America with him, she jumped at the chance to start a new life here with him. Several months passed, and he began to grow distant, and she was fairly certain he was cheating on her. He had a friend who would come over often, and the two men would get drunk together. He came over one night when Fernando wasn't at home, and she was hesitant to let him in, but, because he was such good friends with Fernando, she felt she didn't have a choice. He asked her to have a drink with him, and, she said that she didn't remember anything else about that night. She woke up the next morning to screaming. Apparently Fernando had stayed out all night, and came home to find my mother in bed with his friend. He immediately broke off the engagement and forced her to leave his home with only a few clothing items. She found out several years later that it had been planned. Fernando sent his friend to the house, had him slip her a drug in her drink, and then they made sure he found them the next morning so he had an excuse to kick her out. But, apparently, this _friend_ decided to take the scam all the way, because, 9 months later, I was born, looking exactly like the man who had betrayed her. I can't say that I blame her for never telling me. Isabel said that my mother wanted me to know that she never regretted having me. She said that it taught her that in life, some of the most precious things can come to us through the most painful situations." She paused, took another sip of coffee, and seemed to contemplate what to say next. "I made Isabel swear that she would never tell Godric about that. I told Eric myself the following Christmas, but, he promised not to tell Godric as well."

"That explains why Eric was so upset when the police made a comment that you don't look Spanish, even though your name is."

"Yes. My mother gave me her last name, and swore that she'd never marry. Growing up, I expected it to be just the two of us forever. She must've trusted Godric very much, because I can't imagine her agreeing to let him be my guardian otherwise."

"You love him very much, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," she said as a single tear slid down her cheek. "But, I knew that he would always think of me as that little girl he sent off to boarding school. That's why I choose that specific dance number for the other night. I wanted him to see that I wasn't a child. I wanted him to see me as a woman. I wanted him to see me as desirable. Instead, he saw me as trash."

"Oh, Ana, no. He didn't think you were trash. I think he was just upset because, he's only seen you as a sweet, innocent person, and suddenly, there you were with two men rubbing their hands all over you for all to see."

She closed her eyes, and wiped the tears from her cheeks, and I could tell that she desperately wanted to think about something else. "So, Eric said you can't read my mind. Do you think it's because of the tumor?"

"That would be my best guess. I've never NOT been able to read another human before."

"Ya know, once the tumor started growing, they couldn't glamour me anymore."

"Really? That's odd."

"Yeah. I guess that the first time I went to Dallas to visit Godric so I could see my mom's grave, I walked in on Stan having a heated discussion with Godric about me. Obviously, I don't remember it because as soon as it was over, Godric glamoured me to forget, but, Isabel told me later that it had happened. And then, the first time I was there again after we knew it was growing again, Isabel had found a member of the nest in the woods, where he had been drained and left to die. I was with Godric when she brought him in, and afterwards, he tried to glamour me so I wouldn't have to remember what the poor vampire looked like, but, it wouldn't work. Godric and Isabel talked about it at great length, and even called Eric, and the best they could figure, it was because of the tumor."

I excused myself to the bathroom while she went into the kitchen to make some breakfast for us. I came in a few minutes later, after having put my jeans back on, and slipping my bra on, but, leaving on the Fangtasia shirt I had worn to sleep in. When I walked into the kitchen, she noticed, because she raised her eyebrows a little and just smiled at me. We sat down and started eating some toast and eggs, when she suddenly put down her fork and looked up at me very seriously.

"I know it's none of my business, but, I can't hold back anymore. What the hell is going on between you and Eric?"

Oh boy, I knew this would come up sometime, but, I guess I hadn't expected it quite yet. "That's a very good question, Ana. One I wish I knew the answer to."

"Well, why don't you start from the beginning? How did the two of you meet?"

I told her about Bill taking me to the club when I was trying to clear Jason's name of the horrible murders that Rene had actually been guilty of. I saw understanding click into place in her eyes when I told her about my helping to expose Longshadow as the thief in the club, and the events that followed it. I told her that I had discovered that Eric had taken Lafayette and held him prisoner in his basement, and that when I found out, Eric negotiated for me to help him in Dallas in return for Lafayette's release. I finished up by telling her of all of the events in Dallas, including Godric and Eric rescuing me from the fellowship, Eric tricking me into drinking his blood, and everything that had happened since, up to the point where Bill and Jessica had left for New Orleans just before she had arrived in Shreveport. During the whole story, I saw many different emotions cross her face, but, she let me continue and never interrupted.

"So, now, since I've had Eric's blood, I keep having these sex dreams about him, and I'm finding myself attracted to him, and it's almost like I crave his presence. It's starting to really freak me out."

"Okay, Sook. Seriously. I think that you need to talk to Godric about all of this. I'm no expert on the effects of vamp blood, but, it seems that you've been misinformed."

Oh, I did not like the sound of this at all. "What do you mean?"

"It takes a whole hell of a lot more than just a few drops of blood to make you desire the vamp whose blood you've had. Even WITH as old as Eric is. With the amount you had, he should be able to sense your emotions and your location, and that's about it."

"But if that's the only effects it would have, then why did he do it? That doesn't make sense."

"That's why I think you need to talk to Godric. I have a feeling that there's something else happening here that we're not aware of. But, trust me; Eric would NEVER trick you into drinking his blood so that you'd want to have sex with him."

Now it was MY turn to raise my eyebrow and look incredulous.

"Don't get me wrong, I believe he tricked you into it. But, think about it. This is ERIC we're talking about here. He wouldn't do that because in his mind, all he has to do for any human woman to want him is simply to LOOK at them." Yeah, that did sound like egotistical Eric.

"But, why would I suddenly want him around me. I mean, the guy's a total savage. Look what he did to poor Lafayette!"

"Sook, I know this is hard for you to hear. But, let me put it to you this way. Think about the kind of existence that Godric and Eric have had. They didn't choose that life. They've had to feed off of humans in order to live. Now, I realize that they were much, MUCH more brutal than they had to be. But, they didn't know any other way. They were hunted simply for what they were. And for more than a thousand years for Eric, and even longer for Godric, they had to conceal what they really were. They had to watch everything around them change. They watched everyone they had ever cared about grow old and die. And then, when they were finally able to announce to the world what they really were, the majority of people had one of two reactions. Either they wanted to slaughter them, or they wanted to make God's of them. Practically every woman who has set eyes on Eric either wanted him destroyed, or lusted after him and wanted him to bite her. Not once did a woman want to be by his side, and see who truly lay beneath all the layers of vampire bullshit. When I first met him, I didn't like him either. He was rude, conceited, and had no regard for human life whatsoever. At least, that's what I _thought_ I saw. But, knowing that Godric held him in such great regard, I gave him the benefit of the doubt and did my best to get to know him. I haven't regretted it for one moment since. He's my brother. He's my best friend. And, yes, he can be ruthless and terrifying. But, imagine him using that power to protect you. It's a very powerful thing."

I didn't know what to say. All I could do was stare out of the window at the sky, taking in everything she said. It made sense. And, hadn't I already noticed that the more time I spent with Eric, the more I got to know him, the more I found that I enjoyed his company?

We were both distracted from any further conversation on the issue as my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered.

"_Sookie? Hey, it's Sam."_

"Oh, hi Sam. What's up?"

"_Oh, well, I just talked to Hoyt, and I wanted to call and see how you were doing."_

Well, that was odd. Why would talking to Hoyt make him wonder about me? Unless… "Okay, and what exactly did Hoyt say?"

"_Well, he told me that you and Bill had broken up."_

"WHAT? That's news to me. The last time I saw Bill, or even spoke to him, was the night he told me he had to go to New Orleans for a few weeks on business. What made Hoyt think we'd broken up?"

"_Well, he said he got a call from Jessica last night. She told him that Bill had arranged for a moving truck to be at his place today to pick up all of their stuff, and that they would be staying in New Orleans from now on, because there was no reason to stay in Bon Temps anymore."_

Son of a mother! No wonder his cell number was out of service. He was just going to abandon me, and not say a single word to me about anything!

"Hmm. Well, Sam, listen, I can't talk about that right now. I know that I had a few days off not long ago when I went to Dallas, but, something's come up and I need to take at least a week off." At this, Lilliana gave me a puzzled look.

"_Um, what's up? Is it because of Bill?"_

"No, absolutely not. Actually, it's just that a good friend of mine was assaulted the other night, and, until the police arrest the guy that did it, it's not safe for her to be alone, so, I'm going to be spending a lot of time with her."

"_Oh, okay. I understand, I guess. It's nice of you to look after her like that. Do you need somebody to pick up your mail, or keep an eye on your place or anything?"_

"Well, I guess I'll just put a temporary forward on my mail, but, if you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on the place for me, I'd sure appreciate it. I'll try and stop by there later tonight to pick up my check, okay?"

"_Sure, Sook. No problem. I really AM sorry about the whole Bill thing. If you need anything else, just let me know, okay?"_

"I will, Sam. You're such a good friend. I'll talk to ya later." And with that, I hung up the phone, turned to Lilliana, and said, "Yeah, I'm thinking that Godric and I need to have a little chat tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

_From Chapter 8_

_He put his arm on my shoulder, and guided me back into his chest. I noticed that his wrist had already healed, and because he made no move to bite again, I assumed we were done. I turned my head to rest my ear on his chest, and curved my body into his. Never in my life had I felt safer than in that moment._

"_Stay til I'm asleep?"_

"_Of course, beloved. Of course." And with that, he pulled the blankets up over me, leaned in and pressed a kiss to the forehead, and began stroking my hair until I fell into a relaxing sleep._

Chapter 10

GPOV

I lay still, softly stroking Lilliana's hair until her breathing evened out and I knew she had fallen asleep. I shifted slightly so that I was able to better see her face. I could only just see the faint discoloration of where her bruises had been only a short while ago, and I watched as they faded completely, leaving her complexion smooth, as beautiful as ivory with just a hint of rose at her cheeks. By the gods, she was lovely. I savored the feel of her in my arms, the warmth of her breath on my chest as she exhaled. She moved her head slowly, and I heard her softly whisper my name as her mouth came to rest on my nipple. I had to hold back a groan as I felt myself becoming aroused at her touch. I had not known a woman's touch in at least 80 years. Many vampires took many different women to bed often, and fed from them. That lost its appeal for me long ago. I did not crave a quick release. I craved companionship. Intimacy. Love. For the past hundred years I had searched the Earth for someone I could keep at my side in this way. I knew I'd finally found it when my Lilliana came to visit in Dallas for the first time since I'd sent her to school in Connecticut. She was beautiful to look at, but, I knew that the soul inside the woman was even more beautiful. The more I came to admire her, the more I knew that I could never have her the way I wanted. She was too pure. Too innocent. I could never defile her with my touch.

I slowly eased her body off of mine and pulled the blankets up over her, before bending and kissing her forehead. As I exited the room, I noticed that Eric was just leaving his room, which, I assume, is where he had put Sookie for the night. I motioned for him to meet me in the living room. "I don't care what it takes; I want the monster that did this to her found. What you do with him is up to you. You can take care of him your way, or you can turn him over to the police. If you decide to take it upon yourself, be sure there is nothing left that could possibly lead to us. I will not have Lilliana receive anymore heartache because of that despicable, pathetic excuse for a human."

"Yes, Godric," he replied, bowing his head to me slightly. Eric knew that I considered him to be my equal in many ways, but he also knew not to question his maker in matters of great importance.

"I want one of us to be with her at all times from sunset until sunrise, and if not us personally, Pam, but no one else will I trust. I will hire someone to keep an eye on her during the daylight hours, but, I also plan on asking Miss Stackhouse to possibly stay here and keep an eye on her until he is found. Do you think she will be agreeable to this?"

"She doesn't like missing time at her job. But, in this case, because she saw firsthand the damage that was done, I think she will agree. I, personally, would enjoy having her around more often. She and I have much to discuss concerning Compton's betrayal."

"Have your contacts in the Queen's compound given you any new information?"

"Yes. He has been in contact with a moving company. They will be removing all of his belongs from his home in Bon Temps tomorrow and bring them to his newly acquired home in New Orleans. He has made no attempts to contact Sookie. I have my suspicions that he plans on setting himself up there first, and then possibly trying to have her join him there."

"I spoke briefly with Isabel to fill her in on Lilliana's condition. She mentioned that our _dear_ friend Mr. Newlin has been making inquiries into rentals properties here in Shreveport. Apparently he plans on moving his base of operations here. I'm not sure if he is doing this as he believes I am here, or if he is just that stupid. Although, I'm leaning towards the latter."

"Yes, well, he never struck me as overly intelligent," Eric said as he laughed. He bid me goodnight and left, saying he needed to get back to the club to give his underlings some instructions.

After he left, I made sure all of the various security systems had been fully engaged, and walked back to the room where my beloved slept. I stood by her bed watching her sleep until I felt the pull of the dawn. I retreated to my own room, again cursing my past deeds which made me so unworthy of her. She was the last thought on my mind before I let rest take over.

**A/N** Okay, I know this is a REALLY short chapter, but, I wanted to get Godric's thoughts on Lilliana posted before I went to bed. I hope to have the new chapter up fairly soon.


	11. Chapter 11

_From Chapter 9_

"_So, now, since I've had Eric's blood, I keep having these sex dreams about him, and I'm finding myself attracted to him, and it's almost like I crave his presence. It's starting to really freak me out."_

"_Okay, Sook. Seriously. I think that you need to talk to Godric about all of this. I'm no expert on the effects of vamp blood, but, it seems that you've been misinformed."_

_Oh, I did not like the sound of this at all. "What do you mean?"_

"_It takes a whole hell of a lot more than just a few drops of blood to make you desire the vamp whose blood you've had. Even WITH as old as Eric is. With the amount you had, he should be able to sense your emotions and your location, and that's about it."_

"_But if that's the only effects it would have, then why did he do it? That doesn't make sense."_

"_That's why I think you need to talk to Godric. I have a feeling that there's something else happening here that we're not aware of."_

Chapter 11

SPOV

Ana and I had decided to go out for dinner, rather than stay in. She pulled a black, button down blouse on over her tank top, leaving it open, pulled on a pair of flip flops, and grabbed a piece of paper from her bedroom before joining me in the living room.

"Godric left me all of the codes for the security systems. At first, when he showed me all of this, I thought he had overdone it. But, I know that he had gotten pretty comfortable in Dallas and had been taking it easy, and with the bombing, I think he's trying to compensate," she said, giggling a little as she showed me the various panels she'd have to enter codes on.

We went out through the garage, because that's where Eric had left my car. I saw that there were several cars here, and wondered if one of them was for Ana. When I mentioned this, and asked if she maybe wanted to drive, she replied, "Oh, no. I don't even have a license. I'm not allowed to have one on account of the seizures. I'd hate to think what would happen if I was driving and suddenly had one. I'd not only hurt myself, but, probably others, and I can't have that on my conscious."

We crawled into my nova, and headed for a Chinese restaurant that was situated in the middle of a strip mall about a mile or so from Fangtasia. It wasn't crowded, but the service was slow, so, by the time we had finished eating, the sun had just set.

"We'd better be getting back. I'm sure that Godric will be worried if he rises and I'm not there. Besides, we need to talk him into taking us to Bon Temps tonight, right?" she said enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes we do! I'll just run to the restroom and meet you outside, okay?" I used the restroom, washed my hands and took a minute to fix my hair in the mirror. When I walked outside of the restaurant, I spotted Ana and immediately knew I shouldn't have let her go outside on her own. She was surrounded by a group of 4 human men, who all looked to be in their early twenties. I lowered my shields and reached out to their minds, suddenly wishing I hadn't. Every one of them had been picturing doing several debaucherous things to poor Ana. I made a move to help her, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Godric standing behind me. Just as I was about my open my mouth and apologize for getting her into this situation, he silently said, "watch," and I returned my attention to Ana.

Just as the men were acting like they were going to beginning putting their hands on her, I saw Eric walk up behind her, and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Everything alright here lover?" he asked her. The men shifted their gaze and took the full picture in. He was wearing dark wash jeans, and a skin tight black t-shirt. He was showing full fang. He looked very sexy, and **very** dangerous.

Ana smiled and moved her arms to cover his. "Oh, I think so. These guys were just asking me whether or not I thought I was tough enough to handle all four of them."

Eric gave a hard laugh. "That goes without saying. But, the real question is, would _**they**_ be able to handle _**you**_?" And with this, her turned her around in his embrace, put his arms underneath her knees and picked her up so that she was straddling his waist. She tipped her face in and kissed him full on the lips. After a moment, Eric broke the kiss, looked at the men over his shoulder and said, "Run along now children," making sure to bare his fangs at them with his words. They men slowly backed away, and when they felt they were far enough from Eric, turned their backs to him and ran.

Eric put Ana down, and the two of them strode over to us, laughing. "Oh, that was fun!" Ana said.

"Yes, well, as much as I'm glad you enjoyed it, I would prefer you not be out after dark without Pam, Eric or I with you from now on," Godric softly chided her. She grinned and shook her head.

"Godric, Sookie and I were wondering if you might be willing to drive us to her place in Bon Temps tonight? She's arranged with her boss to have a week off of work so she can stay with me while Mark's still on the loose, and we wanted to get some of her clothes and things." She looked so sweet and innocent as she said this, and, I could tell from the look on his face, Godric was putty in her hands.

"Yes, of course. I was honestly going to try and talk you into staying for a while Sookie, it's nice to see that is no longer necessary."

"Well, I've grown pretty attached to our little Ana here, and I'd hate to see anything more happen to her. Besides, there are a few things I'd like to discuss with you, if that's alright?" At this, I noticed Eric stiffen slightly, but he recovered so quickly. I wasn't positive it really happened.

"Of course, my wealth of knowledge is at your disposal. Eric, will you be joining us this evening?"

"Not right away, no. I have some paperwork I need to go over at Fangtasia. But, I'm hoping to be able to see more of you later." As he said this, I turned my head slightly and noticed that he was watching my hips sway as we walked. He really has no shame.

As we got to my car, I asked Eric if he wanted a lift to Fantasia. He looked at my car with distaste and said he would fly. Just as I was about to yell at him for judging my car, Ana ran to him and pulled him into a fierce embrace. I saw her whispering something in his ear, and his eyebrows lifted suddenly in reaction. He pulled away from her, looked at her and said, "Oh, really?" She smiled and nodded her head, and came back to the car. Eric bowed his head slightly to Godric, winked at me, and took to the air.

Ana climbed into the front seat, Godric in the back, and I started the car to head towards Godric's house, where we agreed we would switch to Godric's car for the ride to Bon Temps. "So, um, what the heck was that all about Ana?"

"What, you mean the kissing scene, or the goodbye scene?" she asked giggling.

"Um, both."

"Well, for the goodbye scene, that's just between Eric and I. As for the kiss, well, it's happened a couple of times that human men try to force their unwanted attentions on me, and Eric's always been kind enough to intimidate them just enough to get them to leave me alone!"

"Oh. Well, he can be quite…intimidating. I thought the whole thing was pretty hilarious myself."

"You think that's hilarious, think about this. Eric's the only person I've ever kissed!"

At this, she laughed quite hard, and as I looked through the rearview mirror, it was impossible not to notice the flare of jealousy on Godric's face.

Fifteen minutes later, we had changed cars, and were now speeding down the highway towards Bon Temps, with Godric behind the wheel of his Audi, Ana in the front seat, and me in the back. We spent the first few miles of the drive chatting idly. Godric was interested in what classes Ana was thinking of taking at her college this semester, and wanted to know when her interview at the dance school was. She was excited to teach dance, but, was nervous about the interview, because she realized that if any of her classes were in the evening, she'd have a vampire with her, and she wasn't sure many of the parents would like that.

After a moment or two of comfortable silence, Godric said, "Now, Sookie, earlier you said you had some things to discuss with me, did you not?"

"Yes, I did. I have some questions about, well, the effects that drinking vampire blood would have on a human."

"Aww, I was wondering when this might come up. I've been expecting these questions from you since the night of the bombing in Dallas."

"Yes, well, after speaking with Ana about it this morning, she seems to think I've been misinformed at some point."

At this, Ana turned in her seat so that she was able to look at Godric, but also slightly turn my head and could see me.

"Godric, someone has seriously misled her about what having vampire blood would do as far as mind control goes."

"Yes, Eric and I have suspected as much for quite some time, now," he said turning to look at her. Out of the corner of his eye, I'm sure he saw the confused look on my face. "Let me explain what exactly it is that I mean. First, there's the obvious. It can heal wounds and injuries, increase speed and stamina, and enhance beauty. Beyond that though, there are several variables. It all depends on what quantity is taken, and how old the vampire is. The older the vampire, the stronger the blood is, requiring less quantity be taken for the most potent results. And also, if the human has been weakened by an injury, or, more specifically, blood loss, the effects are magnified as well. Sookie, when was the very first time you ingested Mr. Compton's blood?"

This surprised me a little at first. I wasn't aware that Eric and Godric knew I'd ever had Bill's blood. "Well, that was quite a few months ago. The first night that I met Bill, I sort of saved him from a couple of drainers outside of Merlotte's. The next night, I had arranged to meet him after I got off work, but when I left the bar, instead of finding Bill, the drainers attacked me. They beat me pretty good before Bill finally showed up and got them off me. He carried me away, and he knew my injuries were quite severe, so, he told me I had to drink from him or I would die."

"Yes, I suspect he was probably right about that. Do you remember how much of his blood you took?"

"I'm not sure. It was quite a bit, several mouthfuls at the very least."

"And, what did he tell you the effects of this would be, other than the obvious healing of your injuries?"

"Bill said that I would have keener senses, that he would always be able to feel me, and he could find me fast. And, he said that, um, my….."

"Sookie, I realize that some of this is information of a more private nature, and I don't want to intrude upon that. However, in order to best answer your questions and help you understand what's happening to you, I need for you to trust me. I can promise you that nothing you to say either Lilliana, or myself concerning this will ever shared with another."

"He said that my libido would be more active."

"Alright then. Was that the only time you have taken his blood?"

"Yes. He offered it later on when I had been beaten by the man who was killing women associating with vampires in my town, but, I told him no."

"I see. Now, other than that once with Mr. Compton, when else have you ingested blood from any vampire?"

"Besides Bill, the only time was when Eric tricked me into it by telling me I had to suck the silver out of his chest or else he would die, after the bomb went off."

"Yes, well. What did Mr. Compton tell you would be the side effects of that ingestion?"

"He said that Eric and I would be connected. That he would know how I was feeling. And that I shouldn't be surprised if I should find myself attracted to him. You know, um, sexually."

"And, have you been?"

I felt my flash flush at this, and knew that I must be blushing head to toe. Ana reached over and put her hand on my shoulder, I looked up at her, and she winked and nodded for me to continue.

"Yes, I believe that I am."

"And, before you took his blood, did you ever find yourself thinking of Eric in that matter?"

"No, not whatsoever."

"Alright. Let me tell you my thoughts. As you are aware, Vampires have the ability to glamour a human, therefore using mind control over them. However, what is not as widely known, is that, if you were to ingest blood from a Vampire, again depending on quantity of the blood, and age of the vampire, that **also** gives the Vampire a form of mind control over you."

This was completely new information to me. "Go on."

"Well, it sounds like with the amount of blood that you needed from Mr. Compton in order to heal from your injuries, gave him the ability to sway your emotions. He was not able to control them, but, he could influence the intensity of them. I'm sure that you would've been attracted to him, and possibly fallen in love with him eventually, however, I do believe that he used this influence over you to make it happen on **his** time schedule. Now, I have been informed of the circumstances surrounding the first time you met Eric. From what he tells me of his behavior, you, naturally, would've been bothered by this. However, it seems that Mr. Compton took that to his advantage, and enhanced it, making you feel sure that you were disgusted by him, and hated him. He continued to do this when you were involved in exposing Longshadow as a traitor. Because these things happened within a small amount of time after you ingested Mr. Compton's blood, he wouldn't have had to push hard for you to feel the way he wanted you to. However, by the time of your discovery of your friend, Lafayette I believe his name is, in Eric's basement, the power of Mr. Compton's blood had began to wane slightly. I'm sure that is one of the reasons he tried so very hard to give you some after you were hurt by the man who murdered your Grandmother." I wondered how he knew so much of the details of things that had happened. But, I'm sure he had his ways, and that wasn't the issue at hand.

"When you discovered your friend being more or less 'tortured,' you were disgusted with Eric, rightfully so, and Mr. Compton wouldn't have had to push very hard to enhance that. By this time, you were completely convinced that Eric was a complete and utter savage, and that the only emotion you could ever feel for him would be hatred. However, when he came and found both of us in the basement at the fellowship stronghold, he told me that he could feel that you were softening towards him. At first, he thought it was just that you were grateful that you were being rescued, and that it was your relief for your own safety that he felt. By the time that the, incident, at the fellowship had come to an end, it became apparent, to both of us, actually, that, if you were in Mr. Compton's presence, your emotions where Eric was concerned did lean more towards hatred. If he was not there, then, you felt more, well, for lack of a better word, indifferent. While we were making our way back to the nest, Eric and I briefly discussed this, because I told him that I was very interested in the human woman who seemed ready to sacrifice herself for a Vampire she'd never met. The more he told me about you, the more I came to suspect that Mr. Compton held some sort of power over you. We discussed a few possible ways we could uncover more information, and it was decided that I would try to speak with you in private, away from both Eric and Mr. Compton, and get a better read from you then. However, when the bomb went off, and Eric knew that Mr. Compton was outside of the nest, and that he was injured, albeit not seriously, he took it upon himself to try and speed up the process. I believe that the reason why Mr. Compton was so upset about this, was, simply because he was unsure how much of Eric's blood you had ingested, therefore, he was not sure if he would still have any influence over you, or if Eric would have any as well. Because Eric is quite a bit older than Mr. Compton, it would've taken quite a bit less blood for him to have the equal control, plus, considering how long it had been since you'd **had** Mr. Compton's blood, that would've been a factor as well. However, you had **not** ingested enough for Eric to have as much power as Mr. Compton did in the beginning. He did, however, tell me that he knew he had enough power that, if he should so desire, he could completely throw Mr. Compton's power off of you, so that you were finally without any influence whatsoever. This is, in all actuality, what he did eventually do."

"But, that doesn't make sense. Because, after I'd had his blood, it was like someone had hit the fast forward button on my emotions, and I felt my emotions, in just a few hours, change as much as they normally would've done over the course of a few months! Plus, even as early as the next day, I started having sex dreams about him!" I clapped my hand over my mouth the minute those words left it. How embarrassing! Had I honestly just admitted to Eric's maker that I was having hot steamy dream sex with him?

"Please, Sookie, do not be embarrassed. You cannot control what your subconscious mind plays out for you during your sleeping hours. When you drank Eric's blood, and he used his power to more or less throw Bill's influence off of you, it's as if your emotions were pushed back to level zero, if that makes sense. You immediately went from hating Eric, to, emotionally, not knowing him whatsoever. If you began to find him attractive, that was simply because, if Mr. Compton had not been influencing you, you would've been feeling those emotions long ago. As for the dreams, well, that's another matter. And, this is where things become more speculation, because, we must remember that your mind does not work the way an ordinary human's mind would. You have telepathic abilities, and, you cannot be glamoured. That is not at all normal for a human. My guess would be that, part of your subconscious **knew** the entire time that you were being manipulated, so, as soon as that force was gone, it more or less began showing you what you **should** have been feeling long ago. I honestly believe that it was your mind's way of telling you that, had Mr. Compton not allowed it, you would've found yourself attracted to Eric many months ago."

This was so much to take in. Had Bill really been lying to me the whole time? If he hadn't been pressing his will on me, would I have felt love for him? Would I have wanted to be with Eric? My head was spinning. "And, how do you **know** that Eric isn't using his influence to make me feel attracted to him now?"

"That is simple. Because as his maker, I forbad it. I respected the courage you showed to our kind, and I ordered him to not use his influence on you, but to simply free you from the influence of others."

"I received a phone call earlier today from my boss, Sam. He told me that a friend of ours who had been dating Jessica, had received a call from her saying that Bill was hiring a moving company to pick up all of their things from his place in Bon Temps, and move it to New Orleans, and that they weren't coming back. He said that Jessica said that Bill and I had broken up. When I heard this, I'll admit, I **was **upset, because I felt betrayed that he would just abandon me, and not even have the grace to tell me to my face that it was over. But, I was more angry than anything else. I don't actually feel hurt, or broken hearted. Just, well, pissed off. What does that mean?"

"Well, that means that you felt betrayed that you kept in the dark about your own relationship, however, it also means that, since you were not sad, your heart really didn't hurt at it being over."

Yup, that did it for me. I had nothing left. I just said in silence for the rest of the drive. When we got to my place in Bon Temps, Lilliana and Godric came inside and helped me pack some things, and load them into the trunk of Godric's car. I told Godric that I wanted to stop by Merlotte's and pick up my latest paycheck, and also find Jason to let him know I wouldn't be home for a while. When we pulled into the parking lot at Merlotte's, Jason's pick-up was there, so, I guess we wouldn't have to make two stops! I asked Ana and Godric if they'd like to come inside, and Ana was excited about meeting Jason, and since Godric didn't want her out of his sight, he came in as well. There weren't that many people there, beings that it was a Monday night, so I took a minute to introduce Ana to Arlene and Lafayette. I left Ana chatting with Lafayette as I went back to Sam's office, but, he wasn't there. When I went back out to the bar, Arlene told me that he'd had to run a quick errand, but that he left my check in an envelope in one of his desks drawers, and I went back and grabbed it. What I saw when I went back out to the bar made just about made me double-over in laughter. Jason had made his way over to where Godric and Ana were standing. He was flirting with Ana, and, I could tell by the look on Godric's face that, if this person wasn't my brother, and wasn't someone who Godric held in high regard because of his help in Dallas, he'd be on the floor with a broken nose by now! I went over to them, and started to tell Jason that I wouldn't be around because I would be helping Ana get used to living in Shreveport (there was no need to tell him the whole story and make Ana uncomfortable). I guess that one of the tables in Arlene's section must've felt neglected, because they were starting to get a little rowdy, and one man even threw his empty beer pitcher on ground, shattering it. At the sound of the breaking glass, Ana screamed, buried her head in Godric's chest, and began trembling. Godric began stroking her hair, and whispering to her, telling her she was safe, and that no one was going to hurt her. He turned to me and motioned that he was going to take her outside, and I simply nodded.

After they'd left, Jason turned back to me and said, "Hey, Sook, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She just had a bit of an accident recently where she ended up falling through a glass wall and getting hurt pretty bad. I think the sound just brought it all back to the surface."

"Wow. Well, I hope she's okay. You know, I wouldn't mind it so much if you brought her back around sometime. She's pretty cute."

I just laughed. "Ya know Jason, I know you wouldn't mind, but, I think that Godric **would** mind."

"You mean? Oh….I get it. Too bad. She's a looker."

With that, I shook my head at him, told him goodbye, and walked outside to where Godric and Ana were.

"Sookie, would you mind driving? I think I'd like to sit in back with Lilliana and try to help her calm down," Godric asked, with loads of concern in his eyes.

"No, I don't mind one bit." With that, we were back on the road to Shreveport. No one spoke a single word the rest of the way."

Once we got back to Godric's place, and I had moved all of my things into Eric's room (since I had already slept there once, I figured it would just be convenient to stay), and came out to find Godric sitting on the couch, still cradling Lilliana in his lap.

"Well, um, if you two are okay here, I think I might head over to Fangtasia," I said.

Godric looked up at me with a smile. "Oh?"

"Yes, I would say that, at this point, Eric and I have a LOT to discuss."

"Yes, I believe I agree with that," he said with a chuckle. "Please, go and enjoy yourself. I would just ask that you try to be back before sunrise, so that I know someone is here with Lilliana, and so that I can reset all of the security codes before taking my rest."

"Sure thing." I walked over and pressed a light kiss to Ana's head, and she reached out and held my hand for a moment, and then, I found myself walking to my car, feeling my heartbeat speed up with the prospects of seeing Eric.

**A/NI know it feels like there's been basically 11 chapters of buildup, but, I PROMISE that some major things are coming in the next 2 chapters! Enjoy!!**


	12. Chapter 12

_From Chapter 11_

_Once we got back to Godric's place, and I had moved all of my things into Eric's room (since I had already slept there once, I figured it would just be convenient to stay), and came out to find Godric sitting on the couch, still cradling Lilliana in his lap._

"_Well, um, if you two are okay here, I think I might head over to Fangtasia," I said._

_Godric looked up at me with a smile. "Oh?"_

"_Yes, I would say that, at this point, Eric and I have a LOT to discuss."_

"_Yes, I believe I agree with that," he said with a chuckle. "Please, go and enjoy yourself. I would just ask that you try to be back before sunrise, so that I know someone is here with Lilliana, and so that I can reset all of the security codes before taking my rest."_

"_Sure thing." I walked over and pressed a light kiss to Ana's head, and she reached out and held my hand for a moment, and then found myself walking to my car, feeling my heartbeat speed up with the prospects of seeing Eric._

Chapter 12

LPOV

I heard Sookie's car pull out of the garage, and silently thanked her for being so smart as to have planned this all out. While we were at dinner, she made me promise that I would tell Godric how I truly felt about him if she was able to guarantee us a little alone time later. I knew that she was trying to give me that time now, but, after the conversation in the car on the way to Bon Temps, she'd want to talk to Eric anyway.

I raised my head and looked into Godric's eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen, and they were filled with concern for me. I gently stood, sad that I was leaving the comfort of his embrace.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to discuss what happened the other night in Eric's office," I told him, hoping he wouldn't object.

"Yes, of course my beloved."

It made my knees weak every time he called me that. "I'm going to use the restroom, and then I'll meet you in your room, okay?"

He raised his eyebrows in a questioning way, but agreed. I went to use the small private bathroom in my room, splashed water on my face, and looked myself in the mirror. "Okay, Lilliana, you can do this. You're just going to tell him that you love him, and that you want him. It's simple, right?" The butterflies in my stomach made me feel certain it WASN'T simple, but, there was no stopping now. I slipped off the button down shirt I'd had on, and walked to Godric's room in just my shorts and tank top. He wasn't there when I walked in, which confused me. But, I heard a noise behind me, and turned to see him coming down the hall towards me with a bottle of blood and a sprite in his hands. He handed me the sprite, walked past me and sat on his bed. He motioned for me to join him, which I did. He sat with his back against the headboard, and I sat a small ways away from him, crossed-legged, facing him.

"Godric, I know that you already told me you were sorry about what you said to me, and that you were out of line, so you don't need to say it again. I'm ready and more than willing to forgive you, but, I need to know **why** you said what you did. Do you truly think that my mother would be ashamed of the woman I've become?"

"No, beloved, I do not. I think that your mother would be proud of who you are. You are a truly compassionate, giving person, and your talent for dance is unmatched. I think that part of the reason I said those hateful things, was simply because it was a side of you I'd never seen. You have always been so pure, so innocent. I had never seen you behave that way, and it took me completely off guard."

I felt my hopes beginning to slip away at this. My heart had been hoping and praying that it was just plain jealousy.

"Oh. I see." I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice.

He sat forward and put his hand on my knee and said, "Why do I feel like that was not the answer you were anticipating?"

Well, here goes nothing. In for a penny, in for a pound. "Godric, you are so important to me, I feel that I need to be honest with you about this. I had hoped that you were upset because you didn't want anyone else to touch me like that."

"I don't understand darling. I thought I made it plain that I **don't** want anyone to touch you in that way."

"Yes, but, I was hoping that perhaps, **YOU** would want to touch me in that way."

As I said this, he removed his hand from my leg and sat up straight. "Lilliana. That can never be."

"But why?" I felt tears beginning to pool in my eyes.

"I promised your mother that I would see to it that you were taken care of, and that you would be happy. You could never be happy with someone like me. You deserve a man who can grow old with you, who can give you children, who can stand in the sun and dance with you."

"But I don't **want** those things, Godric. I only want you. All I've **ever** wanted was you."

"No, Lilliana. I will not let you ruin your chance at true happiness."

I bent my head, letting the tears flow freely down my cheeks. "Tell me Godric, do you think that I would ever find a human man that you would approve of? That you would trust 100% to take care of me?"

He seemed to consider this for a moment. "No, I do not. I have faith in the human race, but, I do not believe that there is someone out there that I would trust to watch over you completely."

"Well, then you are dooming me to a life of misery. I will never find a man that you would approve of, yet, you will never allow me to love you. You say you want me to be happy, but, by rejecting me, you're destroying my only chance at happiness."

Just as he was about to respond to this, his cell phone began ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and said, "I must take this phone call, Lilliana, it is very important. We **will** continue this conversation in a moment.

He answered his phone and walked down the hall towards the living room. I could hear that he was speaking with someone about hiring a bodyguard to watch Sookie and me during the day, while he and Eric were resting. While he was on the phone, I pulled my own phone out of my pocket and dialed Eric's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Oh, Eric, I don't know what else to do. This is all messed up," I said through tears.

"_Calm down, Ana. Tell me what's going on._"

"I told Godric that I love him and want to be with him, but, he just said that he wants me to be with a human, but then admitted that he would never find a human good enough for me. I don't know what else to do."

"_Ana, listen to me. He may be a vampire, but he's still a man. Seduce him."_

"**WHAT?"**

"_No matter how hard he may try to deny it, I know that Godric desires you. Very much in fact. Seduce him. Now go."_

I closed my phone and stared at it for a minute. Godric desires me? But, then, why would he reject me? And did Eric just **seriously** tell me to seduce him? I heard Godric coming back down the hall, so I put my phone back in my pocket, and stood facing the doorway as he walked in. As soon as his eyes met mine again, I knew with all my heart that I could never be happy in life with anyone but him. I would do anything to have him love me as I loved him. I had to take this chance, and, Eric had never led me astray before.

"Godric, what about me is it that you find so unappealing?"

His eyebrows shot up. "Beloved, there is **nothing** about you that is unappealing. You are beautiful, through and through."

"They why do you find me so undesirable?"

"I did not say I find you undesirable. I only said that it can never be."

"And again, I ask you why not?" I slowly walked to him, and began circling around him while trailing my hands across his shoulders. "I want you Godric. I want every part of you. I want to feel you touch me." I moved back in front of him and let my fingertips slowly move down his arm.

"Lilliana," he said, a warning in his voice and he grabbed my hand in his. "Do not do this."

"No, Godric. I **AM** going to do this. You taught me to always believe that I can have whatever I want, and that I should let nothing stop me." I pulled my hand from his, and ran both of my hands underneath his shirt and over his abdomen and chest. "I want you."

"Ana, **please**," he begged. I knew he was close to giving in. He had only once before called me Ana.

"Fine, Godric. I'll stop. If you can look in my eyes and tell me you don't want me. Tell me you don't want to feel my body against yours. Tell me you don't want to taste my skin." I was standing very close to him, and I could feel my breasts moving against his chest with every breath I took. I pressed myself even tighter to him, and I could feel his arousal against my stomach. "Tell me, Godric. Tell me you don't want to make love to me and I'll go."

He growled, wrapped his arms around my waist and crushed his lips to mine. I felt the world around me burst into hot white flames. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on as if my life depended on it. And, in a way, I knew it did. I knew that this beautiful man in my arms was all I wanted and needed in life.

He lifted me slightly until my feet were just off the ground, and he walked me to the bed and put me back down on my feet. He pulled his mouth from mine, and slid his fingers underneath my tank top and pulled it off of my body. I gladly returned the favor and pushed his shirt up, and he lifted his arms and allowed me to remove it and I threw it against the wall. His arms were around me again and he slowly lowered me to the bed, never allowing for our contact to be broken. He kissed me again, hard, with a passion I had only dreamed he possessed. He finally broke the kiss and I gasped for air. He moved his mouth down my jaw and began kissing, sucking, and nibbling at my neck as his hand moved to cup and massage my breast. I had waited so long for his touch, and now I thought I could die from the pleasure he was giving me. I lifted one of my legs, and hitched my knee around his hip. This was obviously something he enjoyed, because I was rewarded with a growl, and the feel of his hand sliding along the outside of my thigh, and moving to caress my ass through my shorts. He took his hands from my body and put them on the bed on either side of my shoulders and leaned up so that our bodies were no longer touching. I whimpered at the loss.

"Ana, I need to know if this is what you really want. Once I make you mine, there's no going back. Unless you are willing to walk by my side for the rest of your life, you need to tell me now. If we move any further, I won't be able to stop." I could see in his eyes how much he truly meant every word that he said.

I raised my hands to his chest and pressed against him, and he allowed me to push him off of me. He moved to sit on the bed next to where I had been laying, and he laid his head in his hands. I could tell by his body language that he thought this was my way of saying no. I stood in front of him, and lifted his face with the palms of my hands, nudging his legs far enough apart so that I was able to stand between them.

"Godric, there is no question in this for me. You **are** my life. I could live without food, clothes, dancing, even **air **if I had to. But, I could **never** live without you. I wouldn't even want to try." As I finished speaking, I reached behind my back and unclasped my bra, allowing it to fall to the ground next to his bed. This was the first time that a man had ever seen my bare breasts. He must've seen the slight tremble of my body and known I was nervous. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him, so that his head was resting on my chest just beneath my chin, and I heard the distinctive sound of his fangs sliding out.

"Ana, in over 2000 years on this Earth, I have never been more grateful to receive anything than the gift you offer me this night. **You** are a gift, Ana. You are a goddess, and I will spend every minute of eternity worshipping you." I pulled myself away from his just far enough to lean my face down and kiss him. He lightly stroked my back as he kissed me, and then he broke our kiss to move his mouth to my breasts. I felt his mouth close over one nipple, just as I left his hand over my other breast. I thought my knees would give way and I would fall. But, his grip on me was so tight, it would've been impossible.

He took his hand and mouth off of my breasts, and pressed against my stomach with just enough force to cause me to take a half step back from his. At this, he moved his face closer to my body, and tilted his head upwards to look into my eyes through hooded lashes. I was frozen in place by his gaze. I couldn't do anything but stare back into his eyes the way he was staring into mine. I felt his hands move to unbutton my shorts, and then I felt them slide down my legs to the floor. He finally broke eye contact with me and ran soft kisses across my stomach while he hooked his fingers into my panties and pushed them down and off of me as well. I felt slightly self-conscious standing there completely naked in front of him, but it lasted only a moment. He stood in the small amount of space there was between my body and the bed. He slowly pushed his own pants and boxers off, and we stood there, barely touching, naked together.

He brought his hand up to cup my cheek, and smiled at me as he said, "Ana, I love you. I have loved you for so long." My heart cried out with joy at his words, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him for all I was worth. He gently put his hands behind my knees, lifting me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He put one arm around my back, and with the other arm, guided us to the center of the bed, and then he crossed his legs underneath me. We sat there, bodies intertwined, simply kissing each other for what felt like hours. Then, almost as if someone had flipped a switch, I felt a power and a sense of urgency flood the room around us.

Godric lifted his lips from mine and said, "My love, this is going to hurt. I am truly sorry. I wish I could make it otherwise."

He sounded so remorseful that he was going to cause me any pain at all, so I simply kissed the tip of his nose and said, "I trust you."

With that, he wrapped his arms around my hips, lifting me slightly, repositioned our bodies ever so slightly, and guided my downwards as he filled me. He didn't stop until he was fully inside of me, and I dug my nails into his shoulders to keep from crying out at the sudden sharp pain. He stroked my back lightly, and I felt the pain being replaced by a new sensation. Only then did he move his hands back to the hips and guided me in movement. We moved together as one, savoring the joy our joined bodies brought the both of us. I brought my lips back to his and continued kissing him as he slowly began to pick up the pace. I felt a tension begin to build in my lower abdomen, and knew he was feeling the same. I pushed the tip of my tongue hard against one of his fangs, and heard him growl deeply when he tasted my blood. We moved faster and faster until I thought I might die if I didn't find some sort of release, and then, just like that, release hit me. I threw my head back and gasped in ecstasy, at the same time feeling his body jerk as he buried his head in between my neck and shoulder.

We sat there, not moving, just holding each other for a few moments, until he felt my body shiver slightly with the cold air. He gently lifted me off of him, pulled back the covers, and climbed into the bed and laid be beside him, and I rested my head on my chest.

"You are amazing beloved," he said as he lightly stroked my hair. "How could I **not** fall in love with you?"

This made me smile, and I leaned up and kissed him for it. "Can I stay here, in the room with you for awhile?"

"Of course. You may stay as long as you desire. But, please, when you leave, hit the engage button on the keypad outside of the door." This room had no windows, and there were no windows in the hallway, so I knew that even if I opened the door in the middle of the day, no light would shine in.

"I love you, Godric. With all my heart. Forever."

"As I love you, Lilliana."

I fell asleep in his arms, only barely registering the familiar sound of a corvette making its way into the garage.


	13. Chapter 13

_From Chapter 11_

_Once we got back to Godric's place, and I had moved all of my things into Eric's room (since I had already slept there once, I figured it would just be convenient to stay), and came out to find Godric sitting on the couch, still cradling Lilliana in his lap._

"_Well, um, if you two are okay here, I think I might head over to Fangtasia," I said._

_Godric looked up at me with a smile. "Oh?"_

"_Yes, I would say that, at this point, Eric and I have a LOT to discuss."_

"_Yes, I believe I agree with that," he said with a chuckle. "Please, go and enjoy yourself. I would just ask that you try to be back before sunrise, so that I know someone is here with Lilliana, and so that I can reset all of the security codes before taking my rest."_

"_Sure thing." I walked over and pressed a light kiss to Ana's head, and she reached out and held my hand for a moment, and then found myself walking to my car, feeling my heartbeat speed up with the prospects of seeing Eric._

Chapter 13

SPOV

I was nervous when I pulled into the parking lot at Fangtasia, because Eric's corvette was the only other car in the lot. Was something wrong? But, it finally dawned on me that, being a Monday, the bar was closed. I parked as close to the employee entrance as I could. I was standing in front of the door, hand raised and ready to knock, and I froze. Was I really ready for this? Everything Godric told me earlier about the blood exchanges, and Bill's betrayal had thrown me for a loop. I was about ready to turn around and jump back in my car, but then, my mind flashed back to my dinner with Ana. I had promised her that I would give her some alone time with Godric, and she, in return, promised to tell him she loved him. I couldn't go back to the house right now. And, if I wasn't there, wasn't the safest place to be in Eric's presence? Because, let's face it, no matter what else is involved, I know that Eric would not allow someone to hurt me. I raised my hand, and firmly knocked.

After a moment, the door swung open to reveal Eric, wearing black and navy track pants, a black wife beater, and flip flops. He gave me the ever-present 'Eric-smirk,' (half a smirk on his lips and one eyebrow raised) and motioned with his hand for me to come in. I followed him to his office, and he gestured for me to have a seat on the leather couch, while he sat in the comfortable chair behind his desk. I noted, offhand, that he had some soft jazz music playing in the background. We just stared at each other for a moment, until I realized that since I had come to see him, he was waiting for me to speak first.

"You changed your clothes." Yeah, that's all I could think of for the moment.

He let out a soft chuckle. "Yes, well, I figured if I had to be here doing unpleasant paperwork, I might as well be as comfortable as possible. You look quite comfortable yourself. I see you happen to be wearing a shirt for **my** bar, in what just happens to be **my** size."

"Yes, well, I guess that's what happens when you show me a place to spend the night without telling me it's **your** room."

"Hmm, well played. So, I supposed you're here in part to keep your word to Ana about giving her alone time to confess her undying love to my maker?"

What the hell? How did he know about that? He must've figured out what I was thinking, because he quickly said, "Just before you left from the restaurant, Ana hugged me and whispered something in my ear, remember? Ana told me that you had finally given her the courage to tell him she loved him. Thank you for that, I've been trying to encourage her on it for at least the past two years."

"How long have you known that she loved him?"

"Mmm, let's see. The first time I met her was in the summer when she was 16. I figured it out by our next visit the following winter, so, 3 years. However, I've known since even before I met her, that Godric is in love with her, as well."

My eyes opened so wide I thought they might pop right out of my head! "He loves her too? Then why the hell haven't they been together?"

"Well, for one thing, he was very adamant that she be allowed to focus all of her attention on completely her studies. Plus, she was still quite young at the time. And then there's always the fact that he thinks that he is a monster unworthy of her love and affection."

He said the last part as if he was reading a weather report.

"Godric's not a monster."

"No, he isn't. Now. However, in his mind, he **has** been one for the better part of 2000 years. He sees her as being pure and innocent. An angel. And the last thing an angel deserves is the devil for her lover."

I could see his point. Just as I was about to speak again, his cell phone began ringing. He looked to see who it was, and then answered while putting one finger in the air, letting me know that we'd get back to this conversation in a moment.

"Calm down, Ana. Tell me what's going on." I could only hear one side of the conversation, and in my head I was picturing all kinds of horrible things that could've happened to Ana since I'd left.

"Ana, listen to me. He may be a vampire, but he's still a man. Seduce him."

**WHAT**? Did I seriously just hear Eric tell Ana to seduce Godric?

"No matter how hard he may try to deny it, I know that Godric desires you. Very much in fact. Seduce him. Now go." And with that, he shut his phone, and his gaze returned to me.

"Do you truly believe it will work?"

"It has to. I cannot think of two souls that deserve happiness more than Godric and Lilliana, and the only thing that will make both of them happy, is for them to be together." He had a sort of hopeful smile on his face when he said this. I was starting to see sides of Eric I'd never thought existed before. That brought my mind back to the reason I was here.

"Godric and I spoke tonight about the effects that drinking vampire blood can have on a human." I wasn't sure how else to start this discussion.

"Aww, yes. I had a feeling you were going to be asking him about that soon."

"Eric, why didn't you tell me before? Why didn't you tell me that Bill was tricking me into thinking I loved him, and hated you?"

"Sookie, honestly. Look into your heart and tell me this: If I had told you all of that, would you have believed me? Or would you have thought that I was just making things up in an attempt to get you into bed?"

Okay, so he had a point. "Fair enough. How long after I met you did you figure this all out?"

"Well, I suspected something wasn't quite right at our first meeting. At the time, I wasn't aware that you could not be glamoured, so I didn't think it was anything different. It struck me as a little odd that, when I would ask you whether or not you were contented to stay with Bill, you wouldn't answer for yourself, but only repeated what he had already said."

"Wow. I didn't realize I was doing that. This is all so new to me. I…." But I was unable to finish my sentence. I felt as if I was going to hyperventilate. He stood up from his chair, walked over, sat down on the couch next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"Sookie, just calm down and breathe. He no longer has any power over you. You are safe."

"It's just, how do I know what's true, and what was the lie. How do I know if I truly loved him, or if he just made me think I did?"

"Sookie, unfortunately, those kinds of questions cannot be answered right away. The more time that passes without his influence, your mind will clear, and you will be able to determine what was pushed upon you, and what was real."

"Do you even know **why **he did this to me?"

"No, I don't. But I can assure you, I am **going** to find out." A look of determination and outrage came over his face, and I prayed that never in my life would I have to see that expression directed towards me. It was terrifying. "I can tell you that he truly **is **in New Orleans, and that I have people there who are keeping an eye on him. If it looks like he is going to make a move to contact you, I will know about it. We **will** keep you safe. That is a promise." I'd never seen him look so sincere.

"Not to play devil's advocate, but, why? What am I to you that you'd do that?"

He smiled slightly and closed his eyes. "You are many things to me, Sookie. You are a telepath who can be extremely useful. You are the brave young woman who risked her own life to save a vampire she'd never met, and who most likely saved the life of my beloved sister. You are the first woman, save Ana, in over a thousand years who has actually made an attempt to see if there truly was a soul inside of this vampire. You are an incredibly beautiful, sexy woman, who I can't seem to keep out of my thoughts." He raised his hand and pushed my hair aside, and nuzzled my neck with his nose. He slowly began to placing soft kisses along my neck and up my cheek.

"Sookie?" His voice had taken on a husky tone, and I knew he was asking for my permission. I turned my head and looked into his eyes. How could any woman look in these cerulean blue eyes and not know beyond a shadow of a doubt that there truly was a soul in this man?

"Kiss me, Eric."

He softly put his lips to mine, and I put my arms around his neck, and shifted my legs so I was straddling him on the couch. I heard a growl rumble in his chest and he wrapped my arms about my waist and deepened the kiss. We stayed like that, exploring each other's mouths for several minutes. I finally broke the kiss when I felt my lungs would explode due to lack of oxygen. I leaned slightly forward and put my forehead against his.

"Eric, I'm frightened of what I'm feeling. I mean, I thought that I completely hated you and everything about you, and just when I thought I was beginning to see the softer, more vulnerable side of you, you tricked me into drinking your blood, and I was convinced that I hated you even **more**. And then, suddenly, with no time to evaluate what was going on, my emotions did an immediate turn and I started finding myself wanting you, wanting to be around you, wanting to get to know you. It's all happening so fast."

"I know Sookie. I know that it must be very confusing for you. Just know that I will not push you any further than you want to go. I will ignore what my own instincts are telling me follow your lead."

"Just what exactly are your _instincts_ saying?"

"Well, they are telling me that I should rip your clothes from your body, and fuck you until you can't even remember your own name."

Okay. Not the answer I was expecting. I felt my body respond eagerly to his words, and noticed that he was very aware of it, too. He chuckled softly.

"However, I will not do that. Well, not **now**, at least. I know that once I have had you, I will want more and more, and if I were to take you now, you would end up resenting me afterwards. I will not take you to my bed until you ask me to."

"And, just how do you know that I **will** ask you to?"

"Sookie. Even if I couldn't smell your arousal, or feel the damp spot you are leaving on my pants through your own jeans, I would know."

Yup, Mr. Subtlety.

"Come, it will be sunrise soon, and I'm sure that Godric will want you there before he goes to rest for the day."

He stood and set me on my feet, and then took my hand and walked out of the bar with me. He looked at my car with distaste, and said, "I truly have no idea how that thing still runs."

"Hey, I like my car thank you very much." There was that eyebrow raising smirk. "Okay, so I don't like it a **lot**, but, it runs just fine, and I can't afford to get a new one."

"It may run just fine **now**, but who knows how long that will last," he said and leaned in to give me a quick kiss on the forehead as he made his way to his own car. I climbed behind the wheel of my nova, turned the key, nothing happened. I tried again, and got the same. He must have seen the look of frustration on my face, because next thing I knew, he was opening my door and taking me by the hand.

"I thought you said it runs. Was I mistaken?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just shush and give me a ride back to Godric's, will ya?"

"Of course. If you'd like, I can arrange for it to be towed to my mechanic's tomorrow."

"Eric, I'm not going to let you pay to fix my car."

"I wasn't offering to pay for it. I was offering to have it towed so that at least you can find out what the problem is."

"Fine, whatever. Let's just go home, please. I'm exhausted."

As we drove through the silent streets of Shreveport, I felt myself relax and begin to doze. Eric reached over, took my hand in his, and brought it to his lips and placed a kiss on the pulse point of my wrist. I closed my eyes and smiled, and left my hand in his.

After we had pulled into the garage at Godric's house, Eric walked in front of me, and still kept my hand firmly in his. He asked me what room I had decided to stay in, and smiled very widely when I told him I had chosen to continue sleeping in his. As we walked down the long corridor to the bedrooms, I saw him turn his head slightly, and it looked like he was listening to something in the distance. He chuckled, and as we walked into our bedroom (it wasn't just his room because I was staying there, and it wasn't just mine because his stuff was there, so, I guess it had to be **ours**), he leaned into my ear and said "It seems that Ana is quite the seductress, after all."

"You mean, she and Godric…?"

"Yes. It seems they have finally consummated their relationship." We both smiled at this. He, because he knew they both truly belonged with one another, and I, because I was happy that she was able to overcome her lack in self confidence and go after what she really wanted.

"You know, there's one thing I don't understand about Ana," I said to Eric as I walked to the closet to take my shoes off and find a pair of pajamas.

"And what is dear one?"

"She's very talented, sweet, honest, impossible not to like, and absolutely, incredibly drop-dead gorgeous. But, she doesn't seem to have a lot of confidence."

"Yes. That is a problem that Isabel and I have been noticing more and more frequently. I have never been able to put my finger on why she thinks so little of herself. I am hoping that Godric finally showing her his true feelings will help. Although, the attack on her by that pathetic creature, Mark, probably caused her to take several steps in the wrong direction."

I excused myself to go into the bathroom where I brushed my teeth, and changed into a pair of navy blue boy shorts and a white camisole.

"Eric, can I ask you something?" I asked when I came out of the bathroom.

"Anything."

"Will you stay here with me while you sleep? No sex, I just mean, will you hold me?"

"Of course. Anything for you."

I crawled into the bed and watched his pull his shirt and pants off, leaving him in only boxers, and then he climbed into bed with me, pulled my back to his chest, and wrapped his arm around me.

"G'night, Eric," I said sleepily.

"Goodnight, my Sookie. Rest well." And with that, I fell asleep in his arms, and had the most restful sleep I've had since before my Gran died.


	14. Chapter 14

_From Chapter 13_

"_Eric, can I ask you something?" I asked when I came out of the bathroom._

"_Anything."_

"_Will you stay here with me while you sleep? No sex, I just mean, will you hold me?"_

"_Of course. Anything for you."_

_I crawled into the bed and watched his pull his shirt and pants off, leaving him in only boxers, and then he climbed into bed with me, pulled my back to his chest, and wrapped his arm around me._

"_G'night, Eric," I said sleepily._

"_Goodnight, my Sookie. Rest well." And with that, I fell asleep in his arms, and had the most restful sleep I've had since before my Gran died._

Chapter 14

LPOV

I slowly opened my eyes and stretched my limbs as I woke, smiling to myself when I noticed a slight soreness in areas I'd never been sore before. I sat up, and took in my surroundings. I was still in Godric's room. In Godric's bed. In Godric's arms. Yup, my world was perfect! I leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips, and crawled my way off the bed to use the bathroom. I was grateful that it actually had a toilet. Since vampires have no use for them, I wasn't expecting to see one in his personal bathroom.

I took a quick shower, and then walked back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around me, and quickly gathered up my clothing. I leaned back in to give Godric another kiss, and let my lips linger on his for a moment. I then, very begrudgingly, let myself out into the hallway, and hit the engage button on the security panel for his room.

I went into my own room and took my time drying my hair, deciding what I wanted to do today. With everything that had happened over the last couple of days, I hadn't really stretched and rehearsed at all, so, I pulled my hair up, and put on my normal rehearsal clothes (simple cotton panties, barely-there running shorts, sports bra and toe shoes) and headed out to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and a quick snack.

Sookie was in the kitchen, sipping coffee from a mug and just staring out the window, although it looked like she wasn't actually **seeing** anything. When she heard me walk in, she turned to me and smiled, and I offered her a large smile in return.

"So, I take it Eric's whole 'seduce him' plan worked well for ya?" I blushed as she asked this.

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh, I was there in his office when he got your call."

"Oh. Well, yes, it did indeed do the trick," I felt slightly embarrassed and looked down at my feet. She seemed to find this funny and laughed quite heartily.

"Oh, Ana, don't be embarrassed. You've been in love with him for years, and you finally got him to admit he loves you, too. That's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, you should be damned proud of yourself!" I just smiled and shook my head.

"Well, what about you? Did Eric help ease your mind at all?"

"Yes, but, not in the way I was anticipating. I was hoping he'd have answers for me about how I can tell what was real and what wasn't. Instead, he more or less told me how to find the answers to those questions within myself."

"Oh, Sookie, I'm so sorry about all of this. I wish there was something I could do to help you find the truth." I hoped she could tell her sincere I was.

"Honestly, I'm thinking that I already **know** the truth, it's just going to take me a little while to readjust to it."

"Feel like elaborating on that issue?"

"Well, I've been sitting here thinking about it for a couple of hours now. I know that I never truly loved Bill. Yes, I definitely cared about him, but, love, no. That's why I'm just plain mad at what he did. If I were actually **in love** with him, I'd probably be so depressed I wouldn't be able to get out of bed."

"And what about Eric?"

"Well, I know that I'm very, extremely physically attracted to him."

"Well, no shit Sherlock."

Now it was **my** turn to give the Eric-smirk. "Hey now, none of that. You asked, I'm answering as honestly as I can."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything by it. Go on."

"Well, I can tell that I have feelings for him, and that's the part that I'm having a rough time adjusting to. Not that I mind having feelings for someone like him. It's just so weird to think that you hate someone, and then, in the next moment, realize that you are well on your way to falling in love with them. I guess you could say I've got emotional whiplash."

"You know what; I think that even if Bill hadn't been pulling the strings, you would've gone through that anyway. There are definitely two sides to Eric. There's the side where he's the Area Sheriff, a ruthless killer, and a seducer of women... But that's just the façade. Most people don't make it past that. Once you get around that, you find that he **is** all of those things, but, there's much more as well. He's actually **extremely** selective with who he'll let see that other side of him."

She went back to staring out the window again, and I knew she was deep in thought, so I just took my time getting some fruit and yogurt to eat. After a few moments, she looked back at me again.

"So, what's on the schedule for today?"

"Well, I've got my interview for the instructor job tomorrow afternoon. They'll do like a normal sit-down interview, but then, I'm also supposed to have a performance piece prepared, so, I thought I might rehearse a little. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, but, I hope we don't have to go anywhere, because, that could be a problem. My car wouldn't start last night, so Eric had to give me a ride home."

"Oh yeah, I thought I heard the corvette pull in. But um, I don't ever remember hearing it pull back **out**. Did he spend the night?"

She chuckled a little at my hopefulness. "Yes, he did. But it's not like we did anything. I asked him to stay and just hold me. And it was wonderful."

"Well, lucky for us we don't have to go anywhere for me to rehearse. Godric actually had a dance studio added to the plans when he had this house built, so, we can stay here!"

"Really? Wow. That's ultra convenient. Just let me change and I'll be ready to get going."

While she was changing, I went into my room and grabbed my ipod so I'd have the right music for my piece, and then the two of us made our way to the studio. It was a small room about the size of my bedroom. It had beautiful pine wood floors, and 3 of the walls were covered in mirrors.

"Wow. This is amazing," she said taking in the big picture.

"Yeah. I hate to admit it, but I'm totally spoiled! I swear Godric had me in mind when he designed 75% of this place, plus, he still went out and found an apartment for me and had some changes made to it as well. And all that before I was even sleeping with him!" I laughed when I said this last part, and she looked shocked at first, and then caught that I was simply joking.

I started my regular stretching routine, making sure to be aware of any lingering soreness from what happened with Mark the other night. I must have visibly shuddered while thinking this, because Sookie got a concerned look on her face.

"It's fine. I'm just making sure that Godric's blood healed all the injuries Mark gave me. I'd hate to not realize something was tender and make it worse."

She must've understood, because she just sort of nodded. "So, tell me about how you got so involved with dance."

"Well, at the school that Godric sent me to, every student has to choose one form of physical education and take a course in it every semester from the time they turn 10. They would give us a rundown of what they had available, and you could sample any of them you wanted to before choosing. I wasn't any good at any sports, so, dance seemed the best choice for me. By the end of the first semester, I knew I'd find my little niche. It's always just come so easy for me. I feel arrogant saying this, but, I never had to work as hard as everyone else in order to excel, but, the work ethic Godric instilled in me demanded that I put everything I've got into everything I do, so, it ended up pushing me even further than I'd ever imagined."

I finished my stretching and walked over the ipod dock, and began scrolling through my playlist to find the correct song. "Don't tell Eric or Godric this, because they'll probably lecture me for a month for turning it down, but, when my dance troupe went to Europe earlier this year, I was actually offered a position with the Moscow Ballet Company in Russia. Had I accepted, I would've been only the second American to dance with them. But, I couldn't stand to be that far away from my vampires."

I found the song I was looking for on my playlist, Gravity of Love by Enigma, hit start, and made my way to the center of the room to see discover if this routine still flowed freely from my body.

SPOV

I heard the music softly begin, and from the very first moment of her body, I was captivated by Ana. I'd seen her dance before, but, this was a completely different experience. Her body moved and flowed like it was liquid. I'd never seen anything like it before. It made her look almost non-human. My mind picked up the two distinctive holes which signaled vampire minds, and I turned slightly to see that Godric and Eric were standing just inside the doorway watching as well. Ana should've been able to see them in the mirrors, but she was so engrossed in what she was doing, that, she didn't even register that she was there. Godric and Eric slowly made their way to stand by me, and the three of us just stood there, completely entranced by the beauty before us. When the song came to an end, Ana looked up and suddenly her face lit up with a huge smile. She had finally registered that the vampires had joined us.

She didn't move a muscle, she just stared into Godric's eyes across the studio, and he did the same. After a moment of this, Eric broke the spell that had been weaved around us by walking up to Ana, putting his hand under her chin and lifting her face to him, and said, "Ana, you truly are unique," and then wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. When they finally broke their hug, Ana looked around him slightly at Godric, and as soon as he opened his arms in invitation, she ran to him, jumped into his arms, and wrapped her legs firmly around his waist. And they just stood there, embracing each other, not speaking any words. Eric walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my back into his chest, leaned into my ear and said, "They are beautiful."

"Yes, they are," I agreed.

"We will be that beautiful someday." And I knew he meant it.

A few moments later, we all walked back out of the dance studio together and went into the kitchen so Ana could get some more water, and Eric and Godric to each heat up a bottle of blood.

"Lilliana," Godric began, "I received a frantic phone call from Isabel about 20 minutes prior to sunset this evening." I saw her flinch slightly and giggle at this. "She said that she was terribly worried because you were supposed to call her last night and didn't. I explained to her that you were, otherwise engaged for the evening." He had a large amount of pride in his voice as he said this. It was so sweet to hear him speak of their relationship in this manner. Ana just giggled even more. "She said to tell you that she is ecstatic for the both of us. However, she also passed along a bit of disturbing information. We've had people keeping an eye on Steve Newlin since the bombing in Dallas so we would know when he began to make his next move. Isabel told me recently that he had been making inquiries as to rental property here in Shreveport. As it turns out, he arrived in town earlier today." As he continued, he shifted his gaze to take in both Ana and myself. "For the time being, I'm going to have to ask that the two of you stay inside this house unless accompanied by Eric or myself."

"Oh, no. That's terrible timing! I've got my interview for the instructor position tomorrow." I could hear the deep disappointment in Ana's voice.

"I'm sorry, my love, I truly am. But, there are no bodyguards available who would recognize any fellowship personnel, so, we have to be overly cautious."

"Wait! What about my brother Jason? He'd recognize anyone from the fellowship, and I already know that he's got tomorrow off of work. Maybe he could come with us to the audition?" I don't think that Eric and Godric were very supportive of this idea, however, they could see how important this interview was to Ana, and so Eric told me to make the call. I spoke to Jason, and told him the whole situation. He agreed to go with us to the audition, and we arranged to meet him just off of the property an hour before the interview.

Eric mentioned that he needed to go into Fangtasia tonight, and Ana wanted to go so she could visit for a while with Pam, so, after Ana and I got changed again, Eric and I climbed into his corvette, and Godric and Ana followed us in the Audi. On the drive to Fangtasia, Eric put his hand on my knee, and began lightly running his fingers over my leg. I smiled as I realized how comfortable I felt with his touch.

By the time we reached the club, it was in full swing. We all filed in through the employee entrance, and while Eric went to check for some faxes he'd been waiting for, Godric, Ana and I made our way into the bar, and were soon joined by Pam. She made a few snarky comments when she noticed Godric held Ana close to him the entire night. I saw her eyes light up with triumph when Eric joined us and pulled me to his side and rested his hand on my thigh. Just as she was opening her mouth to say something though, he leveled her with a look, and she promptly shut her mouth and said nothing.

Around 3am, Ana was starting to doze off on Godric's shoulder, so, he stood to take her home. He asked me if I was coming with them, or if I'd made 'alternative arrangements' for the evening, glancing at Eric when he said this.

Eric leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I have a few things to finish up here, Sookie. Why don't you join Godric and Ana, and I promise you that before the sun comes up I will be lying next to you in **our bed**." I felt lust pool in my stomach when he said **our bed**, so I just nodded, stood, and followed Godric and Ana out to the car.

By the time we got back to Godric's house, Ana was completely asleep, so Godric lifted her in his arms and carried her inside. He paused when he walked by the door to my room, turned and told me good night, and took Ana into his room with him. I couldn't help but smile. He seemed so happy to have her in his arms. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and washed my face, slipped off my jeans, panties and bra, and slipped into bed wearing nothing but Eric's red Fangtasia t-shirt. I must've been more tired than I'd previously thought, because I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

I woke to the soft sensation of hands massaging my breasts, and lips on my neck. I smiled, opened my eyes, and stared in Eric's gorgeous face. He smiled back at me, and dipped my head to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back as passionately as I could while still trying to shake the cobwebs of sleep from my brain. His hand slowly made its way down my body, and I heard him groan his approval when he found that I wasn't wearing any panties. "Oh, Sookie, how marvelous of you to dress for the occasion," he said with a light chuckle. He slowly moved his body down the length of mine until his head was lying on my stomach. He moved his fingers lightly over my core, eliciting a moan of pure hunger from my lips.

"Let me taste you, dear one," he said. I was so entranced; all I could do was nod. He bent his head lower, and when I felt his tongue run along my slit, I arched my back and just about flew off the bed. It felt so good. He anchored my hips with one hand, and slowly used to tongue to push inside my folds and begin to stroke my nub. After a few moments of this sweet torture, he reached swiftly moved one hand, and slipped a finger inside of me.

He began to speed up the pace, and I felt that familiar tension begin to build in my abdomen. I screwed my eyes closed at the pure pleasure of it, and he must've noticed, because he said, "No, Sookie. Open your eyes. Look at me lover."

I opened my eyes and looked down the length of my body at him. He must've known I was close, because he suddenly added a second finger, and turned to place kisses on my thigh. I saw his fangs glistening against my skin. "Oh, God, Eric, please do it. Please bite me!"

He bit, and I swear I left my body for a moment. I had never felt anything so good in my entire life. He lazily licked the small puncture wounds on my thigh, and then slid up the length of my body and pulled me into his side, resting my head on his chest.

"Soon, my lover. Soon you will ask me, and I will give you the greatest pleasure of your life."

"I believe you," I said, and drifted off to sleep, sated and content.

**A/N. For some reason I had a really rough time with this chapter. I had hoped to have it up several hours ago, but, I kept starting over. I've posted a link on my profile to the song Ana danced to. It's not the actual video by the artist, cause the video's pretty trippy. It's Gravity of Love, by Enigma. The short Latin parts are from Orff's Carmina Burana. Enjoy!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

_From Chapter 14_

_We've had people keeping an eye on Steve Newlin since the bombing in Dallas so we would know when he began to make his next move. Isabel told me recently that he had been making inquiries as to rental property here in Shreveport. As it turns out, he arrived in town earlier today." As he continued, he shifted his gaze to take in both Ana and myself. "For the time being, I'm going to have to ask that the two of you stay inside this house unless accompanied by Eric or myself."_

"_Oh, no. That's terrible timing! I've got my interview for the instructor position tomorrow." I could hear the deep disappointment in Ana's voice._

"_I'm sorry, my love, I truly am. But, there are no bodyguards available who would recognize any fellowship personnel, so, we have to be overly cautious."_

"_Wait! What about my brother Jason? He'd recognize anyone from the fellowship, and I already know that he's got tomorrow off of work. Maybe he could come with us to the audition?" I don't think that Eric and Godric were very supportive of this idea, however, they could see how important this interview was to Ana, and so Eric told me to make the call. I spoke to Jason, and told him the whole situation. He agreed to go with us to the audition, and we arranged to meet him just off of the property an hour before the interview._

Chapter 15

GPOV

After saying goodnight to Sookie, I carried my beloved into my room, laid her down on the bed, and slowly began undressing her. With every inch of her skin I exposed, I wanted to take her all the more. But, I knew that these past few days have been very exhausting for her, not only physically, but emotionally as well. Her interview tomorrow was very important to her, and I knew she would need to be well rested so she could be in top form. I knew that if I left her naked in my bed, I wouldn't be able to resist making love to her, so I grabbed a t-shirt from my closet and slipped it over her sleeping body, crawled into the bed next to her, and pulled her in close.

I was not overly thrilled at the prospect of her out and about in the city tomorrow knowing that Newlin is here. Yes, I will admit that I have faith in Jason Stackhouse' ability to defend her. I have seen how protective he is of his sister, and Sookie has assured me that he would be just as protective of my Lilliana. That being said, I did **not** like how he was trying to flirt with her when she met him at Merlotte's. I trust her and know that she would not betray me; however, I would not want her to be in an awkward situation with the man who is acting as her protector.

I heard Eric pull his car into the garage and enter his room. Not long afterwards I heard the distinct sounds of pure pleasure coming from Sookie's lips. I smiled to myself, knowing that my child has found someone who will love him as I love my Ana. Well, that is assuming she stops letting herself get in her own way.

About 30 minutes before sunrise, I heard the door to Eric and Sookie's room open and close, and heard Eric say my name. I softly disentangled myself from Lilliana's body and joined him in the living room.

"I received a rather disturbing phone call shortly after you left Fangtasia tonight. The Tribunal has received information that a handful of Vampires in Louisiana and Mississippi have been privately funding Fellowship of the Sun splinter groups, and giving them information on how to best take out certain vampires. They are unsure if our Queen here or the King of Mississippi are involved at all."

"Hmmm. Russell Edgington is King of Mississippi. I do not think he would be part of something like that. He's too confident in his position; he wouldn't resort to using humans in that way. However, Sophie-Ann is another matter all together. She's gotten more and more ruthless over the past 3 centuries."

"Yes, well, word is the Magister is keen on 'cleaning-house,' so to speak. He's given his enforcers permission to kill any suspects who attempt to resist his summons. And, they believe that whoever is doing this was behind the bombing in Dallas."

"All the more reason to believe Newlin isn't in Shreveport on a lark. He's come for something specific. I don't know what it is, but I will **not** allow Lilliana and Sookie to be in harms way. After this day is over, I will arrange for around the clock bodyguards. I don't care if I have to hire weres to keep track of them during the day, until Newlin is dead, he won't stop hunting them, or us. Let's just hope that Jason Stackhouse can keep them safe until sunset."

SPOV

It was 1:15pm and we were running late. Ana and I were supposed to meet Jason at the front gate to Godric's property at 1pm, to be on time for her 2pm interview/audition. But, when you keep vampire's hours, getting up is sometimes very difficult.

As we ran to the end of the drive and approached Jason's truck, he shouter, "Jesus, Sook, what the hell? You're **never** late."

Ana look at him guiltily and said, "Oh, it's my fault Jason. I couldn't decide what to wear. Don't blame Sookie, please."

He just smiled at her and said, "Oh, that's alright pretty lady. I'll let you make it up to me by sitting next to me in the truck on the ride there." He even winked as he held her hand to help her into the truck.

I gave him a dirty look, and leaning in whispered, "Snap out of it loverboy, she's Godric's."

Between Jason's tendency to drive too fast, and the perfect directions Pam had written out for us last night, we made it to the dance school with ten minutes to spare. Jason and I walked into the building with Ana, and sat down in a couple of chairs just outside of the main studio. The doors to the studio had windows in them, so we knew that we could keep an eye on Ana while she was in her interview. When a short, very round, very old man stuck his head out and said, "Miss De la Vega, we're ready for you, now," Ana stood, leaned down and gave Jason and me both a brief kiss on the cheek, winked, and followed the man into the room.

At first, everything seemed to be going well. There were 3 people sitting at a long rectangular table, and they each had a form and were asking Ana questions. I couldn't hear what was being said, but, they smiled at most of her answers. They must've told her to go ahead with her performance piece, because I saw her put her ipod onto a speaker dock, and begin her music. Not 30 seconds into her dancing, though, one of the interviewers put her hand in the air and stood up. Ana's head snapped up and she looked confused, but she quickly went and hit the stop button on her music. The woman spoke for a few moments, and I could see by the expression on Ana's face that whatever was being said did not bode well. I turned and grabbed Jason by the arm and said, "Let's go," just as Ana burst out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

We followed her outside, and she quickly opened the passenger door to Jason's truck, threw her bag inside, and then turned and grabbed me in a tight hug, laying her head on my shoulder as sobs wracked her body. I just held her and let her cry, because I wasn't sure what else to do. Jason came to stand next to us, and put his hand on her back and lightly stroked her spine, trying to be supportive.

After several minutes of this, she finally leaned her head up, wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "That terrible woman said that she didn't care if I was the most sought-after dance instructor in the country, she wouldn't let a vampire-loving whore work in her studio." I could see that she was trying very hard to keep the tears from spilling again.

"Well then that's just her loss," Jason said rather authoritative. "If she can't see past that, then she doesn't deserve to have someone with your amount of talent on her staff." Wow, my brother actually made a great point. Mark this day on the calendar!

"You know what I think we need?" I asked while looking down into her eyes. "Ice cream. Let's go hit the Dairy Queen." She giggled, and we piled back into the truck and headed to catch a Blizzard.

After we'd taken our time enjoying our ice cream, we figured we should start heading back to the house, because Godric and Eric would want us back before they rose. Godric's home is in a pretty secluded area, and most of the other homes in that area come with several acres of open land. That's why it didn't seem so weird to me when Jason had to slow down and come to a stop because there were 2 men on horseback crossing the small road. As we silently waited for them to cross, I had an eerie feeling creep up on me, and I immediately knew something was wrong. But, before I could do anything about it, both of the truck doors were pulled open, and I had barely registered the sound of Ana screaming before everything went black.

EPOV

The moment my eyes opened from my daytime rest, I knew something was very, very wrong. I threw on a pair of jeans, plain t-shirt and combat boots and quickly made my way into the living room, to find Godric, phone to his ear, pacing.

"As far as I can tell through the bond I share with Sookie, they're very frightened, but relatively unharmed. We have to find them **now**," I told him, and knew he shared my sense of urgency.

He opened his mouth to reply, but then stopped short. I knew that he'd heard what I heard. There was someone outside.

We exited the house and ran towards the main gate, to find Jason Stackhouse, bound and gagged, trying desperately to free himself from the ropes that were knotted around his wrists and ankles. I pulled the makeshift gag that was over his mouth, and he said, "It's Newlin. His men ambushed us and took the girls. They hit me over the head with something, I think it was the butt of a gun, but I'm not sure. It knocked me out pretty good, and when I finally came to, I had been tied up, the girls were missing, and there was a note taped to my shirt."

I picked the note up off of the ground where it had fallen, unfolded it and read.

_Abandoned gas station on Highway 171 50 miles outside of Stonewall. Anyone but the two vampires shows and the girls die_.

I called Pam and told her to come and take care of Stackhouse, and Godric and I took to the air. If any harm has been done to either Sookie or Ana, the humans will be lucky to die with all their insides still on the inside.

LPOV

I slowly felt myself waking up with the mother of all headaches. I opened my eyes slightly and started to take in my surroundings. I was lying on the floor in a small room which I'd never seen before. It looked sort of like an office. I slowly sat up and discovered that my hands were tied, but not my feet. Sookie was slumped up against a wall a few feet from me, still unconscious. I crawled over to her, and tried to wake her up. After a couple of moans and grimaces, her eyes popped open.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I have no clue. I just woke up myself. Do you see Jason anywhere?" I was slowly beginning to panic.

"He's not here. I'm picking up 2 human minds on the other side of the door, and I can tell neither one is Jason." She closed her eyes and listened for another moment, "Damnit. One of them is Steve Newlin."

They must've heard us talking, because a minute later the door opened, and a man I'd recognized from TV as Newlin himself stepped into the room. "Well, it's a pleasure to see you again Miss Stackhouse. Tell me, who's your friend?"

"Leave her out of this, Newlin. You came here for me. Godric and Eric will come to save me, and you'll have your 'big chance' to kill them." Hmm, as if he had any chance of doing any harm to the two vampires. Besides, he'd already tried more than once and hadn't met with any success.

"Oh, no no no. I think she'll be staying with us. She's a pretty little thing. I'm sure one of the vampires has fornicated with her, she's bound to be good for something."

It was then that the other man leaned slightly into the room and said, "Steve, they're here." I knew he was right. I could feel in my heart that Godric was near, and if he was, so was Eric.

"Mr. Newlin, I believe you have something that belongs to me," I heard Godric say. I was never more relieved to hear him refer to me as his property.

"So it would seem. I'll make you a deal. I'll agree to let the two women live, and you two bloodsuckers will agree to die."

I knew there was really no chance that these two insignificant men could defeat my vampires, but, just the thought of both Godric and Eric dying made my head spin.

"And what guarantee do we have that you'll release the women once we've fulfilled out part of the bargain?" I'm sure that to Steve Newlin this may have sounded like he'd won, but I could tell by the tone of Eric's voice that he was stalling.

"Oh, I'll let you watch them leave. They can drive off in your car, and then I can stake you where you stand."

"Yes, well," Godric began, "therein lays the problem. We didn't actually **bring** a car. Not everyone has to rely on human modes of transportation." I could hear the smile in his voice, and damnit if I wasn't proud of him for that comment. "Show me the women. This discussion will go no further until I know they're unharmed."

Steve must've given some sort of signal, because the other man came into the room, grabbed Sookie and I by the arms, and pulled us out into the open area where the three others stood. I felt my heart leap with joy when my eyes connected with Godric's.

"Now here's how this is gonna go, Vampire. You and blondie over there will wrap these silver nets around yourselves, I'll let you watch the women leave, and then we'll finish up," he said while tossing an unopened box to Godric.

"Sookie, Lilliana, are you hurt?" I could see how hard it was for Eric not to walk over and wrap Sookie in his arms as he asked this.

"We're fine," Sookie calmly answered. "It seems we were both hit over the head with a blunt object, but other than a small bump and a headache, we haven't been harmed."

"Chains, **now**," shouted Newlin. He sure was impatient about this. I watched as Godric and Eric opened the box, pulled the silver chains out, and, as best as they could handle them while they're hands were being burnt, throw the chains over the top of themselves. I saw a quick nudge of Eric's head, and I looked at him, and he signaled to me that the toe of his boot was underneath Godric's net, so if he jerked his foot, Godric would be freed immediately. I nodded, knowing what he would want me to do.

"Now, let the women leave. They shouldn't have to see this," Godric said through clenched teeth. It hurt my heart to see him in such pain. Newlin turned to signal to the other man to let us go, making the most deadly of mistakes. **Never** turn your attention away from a pair of hostile vampires. Just as Newlin looked away, Eric flipped the net off of Godric with his foot, who in turned pulled Eric free, and the two vampires struck. Godric flew past Sookie and me, knocking the man standing next to us into a metal counter of some sort. The vacant expression in his open eyes confirmed, he was dead. Eric stood over Newlin, fangs barred.

"Godric?" And at that moment, I knew. Eric was asking permission to bite Newlin and drain him dry.

"Enjoy yourself. We will be outside," came Godric's reply as he put one arm around me and one around Sookie to lead us out the front door. I'm sure Sookie must've heard something in Newlin's mind that the rest of us didn't understand, because before I knew what was happening, she ducked under Godric's shoulder, picked up the gun the other human had dropped, turned, and fired. The bullet went straight through Steve Newlin's neck, just as he was lifting a stake behind Eric's back. We were all so stunned, that we weren't sure how to react. Instead, the four of us simply stood there, and watched Steve Newlin choke to death on his own blood.

I must have blacked out again, because the next thing I registered was Godric setting me down on his bed while he ran the tub full of hot water. He came back to me, undressed me, carried me into the bathroom and set me in the tub, then stripped off his own clothes and joined me. We just sat in silence for a long while. I was completely content to have him simply hold me. I felt safe and loved. When the water began to cool, Godric took a rag and washed the blood splatters from my skin; stood and dried the both of us off, and carried me back to the bed.

He lay on his back with me curled into his side, resting my head on his shoulder. I lazily traced circles over the muscles of his stomach.

"Godric?"

"Yes beloved?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course my darling. Anything. You have only to ask."

I leaned up and looked deep into his eyes. "Make me forget today ever happened?"

And with that, he pulled me on top of him and began slowly placing kisses on my neck. I moved my legs to each side of his hips and straddled him as he sat up. I closed my eyes and simply enjoyed the sensation of his mouth on my breasts. I slowly moved my hands up to ball in his hair, and he growled and before I knew what was happening, I was flat on my back with him on top of me.

He let his hand wander the length of my torso, put his hand behind my knee, and pulled it up and hitched it over his knee. He continued kissing me hungrily as he reached down and pushed a finger inside to judge my readiness. I groaned with pleasure and felt him smile into my lips. "Why Ana, if I didn't know better, I'd think you desire me."

"Hmmm, I wonder what gave you that impression," I said as I moved by hands to his butt and dug my fingernails in, urging him to penetrate me. He laughed softly, and gave in to my request. It was only been two days since we'd made love, but I was still overwhelmed by how wonderful it felt to have him inside me. He moved slowly at first, savoring the intimacy of our joining. He began to kiss me, adding more and more passion to the kiss every second. As the kiss became more passionate, the speed of his thrusts increased.

"Say it, Ana. Tell me you love me," he said through clenched teeth.

"I love you Godric." I saw him lift his lips slightly over his fangs, and I bent my head to the side, offering my neck. He reached down and rolled his thumb over my pleasure center, and just when I thought the feeling couldn't get any better, he bit, and ripples of pleasure took over all my senses.

EPOV

Shortly after Newlin drew his final breath, Ana passed out again, so Godric pulled her into his arms and said he was taking her home. Sookie went into the (amazingly enough) still functioning bathroom of the gas station and cleaned herself up while I disposed of the bodies. When I was finished, I found her staring into the night sky in front of the building. I could feel that she was still frightened by what had happened, so I didn't say a word as I pulled her into my arms and took off into the night air.

She buried her face in my chest as we flew, not wanting to look down. As soon as we were back on the ground in front of Godric's home, she pulled away from me. I knew she'd probably been upset by what had happened, but I'd hoped that it wouldn't harden her toward me. I let us into the house, engaged the security systems, and walked with her into the room we had been sharing. I went into the bathroom and started the shower, making sure she knew that I was trying to give her privacy to change. I cleaned all of the leftover blood and tissue off of my body, wrapped a towel around my waist, and opened the door from the bathroom back to the bedroom. She was already in the bed, and she turned to look at me as I stood in the doorway admiring her.

"Sookie," I said softly, for fear that anymore volume would make the meaning of my words less true, "thank you."

"For what?"

"You may very well have saved my life this night. If you hadn't shot Newlin, he may have been able to drive the stake straight into my heart."

"Eric, please. I can't talk about this now."

"Fine. I apologize. You must rest. I will sleep in Ana's room tonight."

I began to walk towards the hallway door, when she bolted up in bed and shouted, "**NO!**"

I slowly turned. "Did you need me here for some reason?" I didn't want to be here if she was regretting shooting him and saving my life.

"Yes, I do."

"And that would be…?"

"Eric, I'm asking you. Please?"

That's all she needed to say. I was on her in the blink of an eye. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held on tight as I kissed her. I felt a sweet sting as she dug her fingernails into my back in an effort to hold me closer. I deepened the kiss, and only finally released her mouth when I was sure she was close to passing out due to lack of oxygen. I shifted slightly and began nibbling and sucking at her beautiful breasts. Rolling one nipple between my tongue and teeth while doing the same to the other with finger and thumb. She was squirming and moaning underneath me, and I smiled as I continued to slowly torture her with pleasure. I slid further down her body and slowly slipped my finger inside her. "Oh, Sookie. You're so wet." I just knew I had to taste her again. I bent my head and slowly began to suck and nip at the hard nub. I felt her walls grip my finger tighter and knew she was already close to completion. I slipped a second finger inside of her and thrust harder and faster. Just as she was about to explode, she opened her eyes and I smiled at her as I buried my fangs in thigh and bit as she came.

I moved to cover her body with mine once again and placed slow kisses along her collarbone as her breathing slowly became normal once again. "Sookie, you are a vision when the throws of your climax," I told her.

She put her arms around my neck, looked me in the eyes and said, "Care to show me how **you** look when you get there?" I didn't need anymore prompting that that. I reached down to put myself at her entrance, and slowly pushed inside. Her hands gripped hard on my neck, and I knew that she was stretching to accommodate my size. I grinned a little as I thought that Compton couldn't have come close to satisfying her. Once I was completely inside of her, I held still until I felt her body relax and adjust to me. I began to kiss her, moving my tongue inside her mouth at the same time I thrust into her.

"Oh, God, Eric. Harder, please." I increased the speed and force of my movements, and felt her body begin to spasm around me. Much to my surprise, she pushed my head to the side, and bit hard into my neck, breaking the skin and drawing a small amount of blood. That's all it took to send me over the edge, and I thrust hard once more into her and yelled her name.

After savoring the feel of her body underneath mine for a few more moments, I rolled onto my back, and pulled her into my side, feeling her lay her head on my chest. "Now, **that** was definitely worth the wait," I said, and she giggled. I held her close, and as I felt myself being pulled into sleep, I heard her softly whisper, "felt myself being pulled into sleep, I heard her softly whisper, "You are mine."


	16. Chapter 16

_From Chapter 15_

"_I received a rather disturbing phone call shortly after you left Fangtasia tonight. The Tribunal has received information that a handful of Vampires in Louisiana and Mississippi have been privately funding Fellowship of the Sun splinter groups, and giving them information on how to best take out certain vampires. They are unsure if our Queen here or the King of Mississippi are involved at all."_

"_Hmmm. Russell Edgington is King of Mississippi. I do not think he would be part of something like that. He's too confident in his position; he wouldn't resort to using humans in that way. However, Sophie-Ann is another matter all together. She's gotten more and more ruthless over the past 3 centuries."_

"_Yes, well, word is the Magister is keen on 'cleaning-house,' so to speak. He's given his enforcers permission to kill any suspects who attempt to resist his summons. And, they believe that whoever is doing this was behind the bombing in Dallas."_

SPOV

As weeks went on after the death of Steve Newlin, life slowly started to have some sense of normalcy again. With the police still having no luck locating and arresting Mark, both Eric and I continued staying with Godric to help keep an eye on Ana. A few days after our run-in with the fellowship, I called Sam and worked out a new schedule for working at the bar. I only worked during the daytime. Ana would come with me, and since my shift would always end just after dark, either Godric or Eric, sometimes both, would fly and meet us there and drive back to Shreveport with us. While I was working, Ana would sit at one of the tables and keep herself occupied by reading a book, or visiting with the other customers, or other various things. After the harsh rejection at the dance school, she convinced Godric that she needed a break from dancing and school. They argued long and hard about this, but, he finally relented when she told him that she wasn't giving it up for good, she just need some time to step back and relax. She would still go into her own private dance studio that Godric had built for her and rehearse and try to push herself to continue improving her skills. She even talked me into taking a class at the local fitness club with her.

Eric had to spend a good portion of most nights at Fangtasia, so, after we got back from Merlotte's, Ana and I would often change clothes and go and hang around in the bar. Normally we were joined by Godric, and Eric if he wasn't busy, and even Pam would come by every once in a while. I slowly began to feel like Eric, Ana and Godric were truly members of my family. Ana and I would often spend at least a few hours each night laughing at how distraught the poor fangbangers looked when their seductions did not earn them any favor with Godric or Eric.

My relationship with Eric continued to flourish. I craved his lovemaking like a flower craves sunlight. But, it was so much more than that. We'd lie in each other's arms and just talk endlessly about anything. He told me stories of his time as a vampire. It was definitely something to hear first-hand accounts of some of the more major events of history. I'd never taken his blood during sex again after that first night. When he asked me about it, I just told him that in that moment, it just felt right because I wanted to solidify the connection we had. But, I didn't want to continue because I was still having a hard time dealing with Bill's betrayal of manipulating me. I knew that Eric would never do that to me, but, he said he understood why it was difficult for me. Every day I felt myself falling harder and harder for him. I was bitter because I felt that, if not for Bill's scheming, we could've been happy together long before we were. I hadn't yet told him how I felt, though, because I was still holding back. I was sure he felt my love in our bond, but, he never pushed me to say the words, and I adored him for it.

Eric eventually told Ana and I about the Tribunal's attempt to find out what vampires were helping to fund the fellowship groups. He said that the Magister had assigned all area sheriff's to do a thorough financial check on all vampires in their areas to look for evidence of deceit. Eric was busy working with Pam to plan Fangtasia's upcoming Halloween party, so Ana volunteered to work on it for him. She said she could do some research on her laptop while I was at work, and she'd be glad to help out. Plus, knowing that whoever was guilty had helped fund the bombing of Godric's nest in Dallas, I think she wanted to see those responsible brought to justice for it. Even if the justice the vampires would hand down would be more than she realized.

The frequency of Ana's seizures slowly began to pick up, and I took her to several appointments with various neurosurgeons throughout the area. She insisted that I stay in the waiting room while she met with the doctors, and would always say that the doctors just needed to change her medication, or her dosage. Godric, Eric and I all knew she was hiding something from us, but, none of us pressed her on the issue. I think Godric and Eric let it go because they were honestly scared of getting bad news as far as she was concerned. The more time I saw Ana and Eric interact with each other, the more I began to understand the kind of deep love he felt for her. He would do anything to keep her happy and safe.

One Thursday evening, about two weeks before Halloween, Ana was sitting in a booth at Merlotte's having a sprite and laughing with Jason and Sam while I was finishing up my shift. The sun had been done for about 45 minutes, and I was surprised that neither of the vampires had arrived yet. Just as I was getting ready to grab my purse from Sam's office, my cell phone rang, and I saw that it was Godric.

As soon as I answered he said, "Sookie, there is no time to waste. I need for you, Ana, and your brother to come to Fangtasia as soon as possible. I'll explain when you get here."

I told Jason I needed him to come with us, and he could tell something was up, so he quickly agreed. We piled into Godric's Audi (my Nova had basically bitten the dust, so I was now driving the Audi back and forth to work) and got to the club as quick as possible. When we pulled in, Pam met us in the lot and rushed the three of us through the employee entrance and into Eric's office. As the door opened, I felt my heart drop into my stomach. There, sitting on Eric's couch with blood-red tears running down her cheeks, sat Jessica.

**A/N. Sorry this is so short, I wanted to get it up before I left for work, and I'll post again later tonight or early tomorrow morning!**


	17. Chapter 17

_From Chapter 16_

_One Thursday evening, about two weeks before Halloween, Ana was sitting in a booth at Merlotte's having a sprite and laughing with Jason and Sam while I was finishing up my shift. The sun had been down for about 45 minutes, and I was surprised that neither of the vampires had arrived yet. Just as I was getting ready to grab my purse from Sam's office, my cell phone rang, and I saw that it was Godric._

_As soon as I answered he said, "Sookie, there is no time to waste. I need for you, Ana, and your brother to come to Fangtasia as soon as possible. I'll explain when you get here."_

_I told Jason I needed him to come with us, and he could tell something was up, so he quickly agreed. We piled into Godric's Audi (my Nova had basically bitten the dust, so I was now driving the Audi back and forth to work) and got to the club as quick as possible. When we pulled in, Pam met us in the lot and rushed the three of us through the employee entrance and into Eric's office. As the door opened, I felt my heart drop into my stomach. There, on Eric's couch with blood-red tears running down her cheeks, sat Jessica._

Chapter 17

SPOV

Seeing Jessica sitting in Eric's office, knowing that she wouldn't have been able to leave Bill, her maker, without his permission, I wanted to run back outside, get in the car, and drive far away where no one could find. Then, my more sensible side kicked in, and I rushed to the couch, sat down next to Jessica, and pulled her into a hug. "Jessica. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She pushed me back, and hung her head, almost as if she was ashamed of something. Godric came to stand in front of her, crouched down to be eye to eye with her, put his hand on her knee and said, "Jessica, I know this is hard, but we need you to tell Sookie what you've just told us." **That** was when I knew I should be afraid.

"Oh, Sookie, I'm so sorry. If I'd known…." Jessica began. She wasn't able to finish, because her whole body was wracked with sobs.

"Jessica, it's okay. Whatever has happened, we'll take care of it. Just talk to me, okay."

She took an unneeded deep breath to calm herself, and began. "After you and Bill got back from Dallas, he started acting very strange. He was always on the phone, and I was never quite sure who he was talking to, but I could tell from the sound of the voice that it was a woman. He seemed so angry all the time. The night before we left Bon Temps, he said he had to go to Shreveport to buy some things for his computer, and then he was going to see you, so I shouldn't expect him back until just before dawn. But, he came back only a few hours later. He told me to pack up any essentials that I couldn't live without, and that we were going to New Orleans. I asked him when we were coming back, and he said he wasn't sure. He ordered me to tell no one that we were leaving, and then said it would only arouse suspicion if I didn't at least tell you goodbye, so he stopped by your place so I could," she paused for a moment to try and wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"When we got to New Orleans, he left me in a hotel room and said he had business to attend to, and that I was forbidden to speak with anyone, other than to order more bottled blood from room service. This went on, every night, for a week. Then, out of the blue, he told me that he needed me to call Hoyt, tell him we were going to be staying in New Orleans from now on, and that I should tell Hoyt that you and he had broken up. He wouldn't let me talk to Hoyt about anything personal. When all of our stuff got there, I thought we'd stop staying at the hotel and move into an actual house. But he just put everything into storage and continued to stay where we were. He started staying out all the time, and I wouldn't see him for days, sometimes, weeks at a time." I'd never heard her sound more like a frightened little girl than right now. I realized that in age, she was really quite close to Ana. I didn't think that even after 100 years of life she could show as much depth and maturity as Ana had.

"Then, two nights ago, he came back to the hotel, but he wasn't alone. His maker, Lorena, was with him. Because he had told me I couldn't leave the hotel room, I had to sit there on the couch and just keep quiet as they lay on the bed and had sex." As she said this, she looked up at me apologetically, like she was afraid to say it out loud. She must have been surprised by the lack of shock and hurt in my eyes, because she looked a little confused, and then went on. "After they were finished, he told her that he had only gone to Bon Temps because the Queen had ordered him to. She said that she'd received information that there was a telepath, and she wanted to be have control over her. Since he's from the area, she sent him to 'collect you,' using any means necessary, including force or seduction. He told Lorena that he'd **paid** the drainers to attack you that night so he could force you to drink his blood and be under his command. He was shocked at how resistant you were, and said he was disgusted that he had to continue to 'play house with a human' while he tried to get a firmer hold on you. He told her that he tried to arrange for you to receive life-threatening injuries several other times so you could get you to take even more blood, but that Eric kept interfering. He said that the Queen had become impatient, and that she was going to be 'collecting' you with her armed guards in a few days time. I was so mad when he said this, that I stood up and started yelling at him for betraying you like that. Lorena told him to 'get rid' of me, and he told me that, as my maker, he was ordering me to leave, and not come back until I was summoned. I know he meant for me to stay close, but, since I was finally able to leave, I knew I had to come to warn you. I'm sure that by now he knows I'm here. Sookie, I'm so sorry. They're going to be here by tomorrow night." She collapsed into sobs once again. I stood, wanting to be closer to Eric, to have him hold me, but as soon as I got two steps from the couch, I felt myself pass out and fall to the ground.

When I started to come to a little while later, I saw that I was still in Eric's office. I was lying on the couch, and Jason was sitting on the end, holding my feet, just staring off into space. Jessica was sitting on the ground next to the couch, and Ana was there, her arms wrapped around her, trying to comfort her. Eric, Godric, and Pam were standing closer to the door, and it seemed like they were discussing strategy.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" I asked quietly, trying to refocus.

Eric turned to look at me, then looked back at Godric, and said, "We won't let them take you, Sookie. Sophie-Ann will not be allowed to touch one hair on your body. If Jessica is correct, and they are coming tomorrow evening, well, then we'll just have to make sure that they find us in a place of our choosing, and we will simply have to kill them all." He said this as plainly as if he was discussing something entirely mundane.

"Eric, Pam, Chow and I will all be there, as well as any other vampires in the area that we can persuade to fight against their Queen," Godric clarified. "Sookie, you will of course be there, and Jason, you are welcome if you wish it. Jessica, you will go back to Bon Temps and stay with anyone who will allow it."

"And what about me? What am I supposed to do," Ana asked from her spot on the floor.

"You will remain home with every single security system engaged. I do not want you at all involved in this matter."

"You can't expect me to just sit by while they attempt to steal my sister, my brother, and my lover from me, Godric. I refuse. I'm going with you."

"No, you most certainly are not. End of discussion." I could tell she wasn't very happy with this answer at all. Godric told Jason to take Ana, Jessica and I back to his place, and said that he and Jessica were welcome to stay in the empty guest rooms if they'd like. As we prepared to leave, Eric walked over to me, pulled me in for a searing kiss and whispered that we would speak again when he got home in a few hours. Ana refused to even look at Godric on her way out.

Once we got back to the house, Ana and I showed Jessica and Jason where they could stay, and helped them get situated. Afterwards, Ana and I went into the kitchen together, and I noticed that she had tears silently falling down her cheeks. "Ana, calm down. Everything's going to be fine. No one's going to get hurt." I knew she wasn't buying it.

"Sook, I realize that, in loving a vampire, I've set myself up to experience these types of situations occasionally. I can handle that. But the fact that Godric is making me stay here while everyone I love most is out fighting? That's just too much for me. I don't know how I'm going to do it." I didn't know how to answer, so instead, I just sat next to her at the kitchen table and we waited for our vampires to return.

Around 3am, Godric and Eric finally walked in through the front doors. Eric came to me, put his arm about my waist and led me to our room. I could see Godric was waiting for us to leave so he could speak with Ana in private.

Once we were in our room again, Eric told me the plans they had made about where they would face-off against the Vampire Queen of Louisiana. "Sookie, I know that you may not be ready, but, I think that you should take some of my blood tonight. I need for you to be very strong tomorrow. And, the stronger a bond there is between the two of us, the less likely that Sophie-Ann will be able to maneuver you away."

I just simply nodded my head, and he came to sit next to me on the bed, and put his wrist to his lips so he could bite. I grabbed his hand and said, "No, not like that." I stood in front of him and began removing my clothing until I was completely naked in front of him. I could see his eyes darken with desire. I reached down and lifted the hem of his shirt and pulled it off of him, and then told him to stand up, and I pulled his pants off. He was now naked, too. He leaned down and began kissing me, and I could feel in that kiss, that although he was confident, he was frightened this might be our last night to be together. He laid me down gently on the bed, and began to take his time touching and tasting every single inch of my body. After a torturous amount of time had passed, he rolled to his back, and placed me astride him. I knew what he wanted, so I lifted my hips slightly, adjusted my position, and crashed myself down onto him, pushing him deep inside me.

"Oh, God, Sookie. Yes. Ride me lover," he moaned. He reached his hands to massage my breasts, and I moaned right back. When I knew we were both getting close, I grabbed his wrist and bit down hard, feeling his blood fill my mouth. I had never tasted something sweeter. It was like a cup of cool water after 5 days in the desert. Once the room stopped spinning around me, he eased me from his lap and laid me down at his side.

"Eric?" I asked, nervous about what I was about to say.

"Yes, lover?"

"I….I love you." There, I said it. **Finally**. I'd felt it for weeks, but had never had the courage to tell him.

"I know my darling. I know." He held me close to him until we both heard the distinct sounds of heavy crying coming from down the hall. He flashed a look at me, got up off the bed, threw on his jeans, and went down the hallway toward Godric and Ana's room. I pulled on a t-shirt and some sleep shorts, and wondered if I should follow him. Within seconds I got my answer. He walked back into the bedroom holding Ana in his arms. He motioned for me to get back in bed, and came to sit next to me with his back against the headboard, and Ana on his lap. When he finally got her calmed down enough to talk, she told us that Godric and she had disagreed very hotly about whether or not she should be there tomorrow. She told us that he told her she should stay here because she was just a weak child. That cut deep, and I knew that's what had caused the state she was in now. She just burrowed her head closer into Eric's chest and began sobbing again. Eric reached over and gently leaned me into him so my head was resting on his shoulder, and used his other hand to stroke Ana's back. The three of us fell into a comfortable sleep in that same position not long afterwards.

LPOV

I woke the next day lying in bed with Sookie and Eric. I was so grateful that they allowed me to be there with them. I knew that they probably wanted more time together alone, but, since Godric had left after our fight last night and never came back, I knew I couldn't be alone.

I quietly climbed out of their bed, and went back to the room I'd shared with Godric so I could take a shower and get dressed. It was already so late in the day. The sun would be setting in about 45 minutes, and I knew that everyone would be leaving shortly after that.

When I had finished showering and was dressed, I walked into the living room to find Jason, Sookie, Eric, and Godric waiting for me. Jason told me that he'd decided to go with them, so, I would be stuck here all by myself. I just nodded. I couldn't blame him for wanting to be there. He came over and gave me a quick hug and said he'd see me soon. Sookie wandered over next, pulled me into a tight hug and whispered, "We'll be fine," into my ear. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as she pulled away.

Eric slowly made his way to me and without warning, wrapped his arms around my waist and stood straight, lifting me off the ground. I put my arms around his neck and held him close to me. I knew I was close to loosing it. I didn't want this to be goodbye forever. I told him as much. He put me down, kissed my forehead, and smiled as he said, "You can't get rid of me that easy, darling," and winked. He turned and looked at Godric, then nodded and escorted Jason and Sookie outside.

Godric came to stand in front of me. I just held my head down and closed my eyes. I couldn't look at him. I was so frightened to let him go. I knew that he was aware of what I was feeling. He put his hands on either side of my face, and lifted my head until I was looking straight into his eyes. "Do not be afraid, beloved. I **will** come back to you. You have my promise. I am yours forever." He leaned in and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to my lips. And then, just like that, he was gone.

I walked through the house, trying to find something to occupy myself with. I entered the kitchen, but exited again when I knew I was too nervous to eat. I started towards the dance studio, but knew it wouldn't help either. I finally settled on sitting on the bed and rechecking some of the financial documents Eric had given me for his area. For some reason, my eye caught on something I'd missed before. No, that can't be right. I pulled up a few other records for comparison. My eyes opened wider as the realization as to what I found had sunk in. I knew what I had to do, but I couldn't do it alone. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the familiar number. It was answered after one ring. "Hey, it's Ana. I need your help."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N****I just wanted to take a moment here and say that, when it comes to the whole "who should Sookie choose?" debate, I'm definitely team Eric, obviously. However, I do NOT hate Bill Compton. In the books, I think he's a wonderful character because you can't decide if you want to hate or like him. I also really liked him in the first season of True Blood, but not as much during the second season because he's just being too whiny. However, for the purposes of this story, I had to make him the uber bad guy. Enjoy!!**

_From Chapter 17_

_I walked through the house, trying to find something to occupy myself with. I entered the kitchen, but exited again when I knew I was too nervous to eat. I started towards the dance studio, but knew it wouldn't help either. I finally settled on sitting on the bed and rechecking some of the financial documents Eric had given me for his area. For some reason, my eye caught on something I'd missed before. No, that can't be right. I pulled up a few other records for comparison. My eyes opened wider as the realization as to what I found had sunk in. I knew what I had to do, but I couldn't do it alone. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the familiar number. It was answered after one ring. "Hey, it's Ana. I need your help."_

Chapter 18

GPOV

As I stood in a large open field, contemplating the coming conflict, I thought of the allies that would stand by me. Eric, Sookie, Pam, Chow, Jason, and I were all prepared to do battle with Queen Sophie-Ann's minions. I was still hoping that we could end this without any bloodshed, but, from the way Sookie and Eric have described Compton, and knowing myself how bloodthirsty Sophie-Ann truly is, I know the chances of that are slim.

I watched as two black vehicles, both with completely darkened windows pulled up to the area we were standing in, and vampires began climbing out. Sophie-Ann and her child Andre, her personal bodyguards Sigebert and Wybert, Compton, Lorena, and two male vampires I was not familiar with began to stand in a line across from us.

"Well, well, well, isn't this precious. You've all come to grovel and give me what is mine by right," Sophie-Ann said. Her ego truly knows no bounds.

"Not exactly, Your Majesty," came Eric's reply. I could feel the anger rolling through him, and knew he was holding back.

"Well, then to what do I owe this honor? Surely you're not here to go against the will of your Queen?" She shifted her gaze directly to me. "And I truly do not care how much older you are than me, Godric, I **am** Queen, and you're no longer even a Sheriff."

With a show of courage that is rare in humans, Sookie took a small step forward and said, "M'am, with all due respect, maybe you could tell me what exactly it is that you want from me, please?"

"Oh goodness, William, you didn't tell me how simply _charming_ she is. Well, since you did say please. I plan on using your telepathic talents in my business dealings."

"And why does that require me to be manipulated? I would've been more than happy to discuss an arrangement with you if you had simply asked."

I saw a tiny spark in Sophie-Ann's eyes, and knew that the time for pleasantries had ended. "Yes, well, that would be assuming that I would actually condescend to negotiating with a cow. I am Queen of Louisiana. You **live** in Louisiana. I can do whatever I want with you, whenever I want to."

"But I'm not a vampire. I'm a human, and pardon me for saying so, but, in the United States we elect government officials so we don't **have** to follow the rule of a monarch." I felt pride coming from my bond with Eric, and knew that, although he was worried she might upset Sophie-Ann even more, he was proud of her for standing up for herself. If I was being completely honest with myself, so was I.

I felt a distinct buzzing at the back of my skull, and prayed that I was mistaken. However, with my age, there was no way I could be. Why was she so close to me? Had she disobeyed? Had she been taken? Eric picked up on my distress, and looked at me through the corner of his eye. I saw his eyes widen when he began to comprehend what I was sensing. I saw his hands ball into fists, and knew that he was thinking the same thing I was. If Sophie-Ann had sent someone to my home to take Lilliana, we would not stop until she was in pieces.

At the first sound of another vehicle approaching our location, I saw the slightest flicker of surprise on Andre's face, and knew that the Queen was not responsible for this. When my mind recognized the other presence approaching us, I closed my eyes in frustration. What was she thinking?!?

A dark green Camaro pulled up just behind us, and Lilliana and Isabel were out and on their way to join us within seconds. Isabel took a place to stand next to Pam, and Lilliana determinedly nudged Eric and I apart and stood between us, looked at Eric and handed him a document, then stepped in front of us. I wasn't sure what she gave to Eric, but, I saw his eyes widen, and then an evil grin crossed his lips.

"Your majesty, I apologize for the interruption, but I have a proposal for your consideration," Ana said in a very business-like manner. What was she up to?

"And who the hell are you that I should want to listen? I don't do business with humans."

"Well, since that seems to be the very reason you want Sookie, I tend to disagree." I reached up and grabbed her, squeezing to let her know she was getting too close to crossing a line with Sophie-Ann. She turned her head slightly and nodded, indicating she understood.

"She is my mate," I said in an authoritative tone. For a Vampire as old as I to declare a human as my mate held great significance, and I knew that it would not be lost on the Queen and her minions.

"Oh, so this is the little dancing human. Lilliana, is it not? I have heard tales of your grace and beauty," said the Queen. This was not the first time I'd heard another vampire say this about my Ana. I was unaware of how so many vampires throughout the states had heard of her. It was unsettling.

"Yes, well, we are not here to discuss me. As I said, I have a business proposal that should please all parties."

"Oh, I guess it won't hurt to let you speak for a moment before we kill you all. Go on."

"Miss Stackhouse has exchanged blood with Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, multiple times. They are bonded. They cannot be separated. It would not be feasible to force Eric to leave this area, as, since tourism is down in your own city since Hurricane Katrina, his area is the highest earner in your kingdom. An arrangement can be made for Miss Stackhouse to be made available to you for three days each month, and you may contact Eric if you require her assistance for additional time, and arrangements can be made." Well, she had actually thought this out quite well. How enterprising of my beloved. I knew that Sophie-Ann wouldn't take this deal without some other incentive. I wondered what Ana was keeping silent on.

"Yes, that would be a fine enough arrangement. However, why would I agree to that when I can just simply take her with me here and now, and kill Mr. Northman?"

"Because unless you agree to our terms, you will surely loose your entire kingdom," Ana said with perfect confidence. With the confidence I felt flowing through our bond, I knew she wasn't bluffing. What had my darling been up to?

"Only the Magister has the authority to dethrone a monarch," Sophie-Ann said, and I started to see the slightest hint of nervousness on her face.

"Precisely. And since he should be here shortly, I'll be brief." Ana reached back and took the back the document she'd handed to Eric. "I have here verifiable proof that Mr. William T Compton deposited $50,000 in a bank account in Dallas, TX. The name on the account was Sarah Newlin." I heard audible gasps coming from my companions. Considering that only three of them were human, that meant something. "I also have credit card receipts showing that the money from that account was used specifically to buy silver chains, bullets, and a timing device. In short, Bill paid for Godric's nest to be bombed."

"Yes, well, if that is so, then William will be arrested and held in trial in front of the Tribunal. This does not affect me whatsoever."

"That is true. However, I could also give the Magister the cancelled checks showing that 10 deposits of $5,000 each were made into Mr. Compton's bank account. Checks that were signed by none other than Sophie-Ann LeClerq." She was brilliant. My Ana was a true genius.

"Now, knowing that you sent Mr. Compton to Bon Temps with the hopes of securing the employment of a telepath, it would be feasible that these payments were meant for something relating to that. But, who's to say?" I could hear the slightest sound of triumph in her voice.

"What are you offering, human?" It was not hard to hear that Sophie-Ann was not happy with her current situation.

"You accept our arrangement for the employ of Miss Stackhouse, and you and your personal staff leave the area immediately, and I will not turn this portion of the information over to the Magister. However, he has already been informed of Mr. Compton's betrayal, and will be here soon to arrest him, his maker, and any who come to their aid."

"Sophie-Ann turned her head slightly towards Andre, as if they were having a conversation, although no words were spoken. After another moment, Sophie-Ann turned her attention back to Ana and said, "Very well. We have an accord. Sheriff," she said turning her attention to Eric, "We will be in touch soon to arrange dates when you can bring Miss Stackhouse to New Orleans." She turned and began to walk back to her car, with Andre, Sigebert and Wybert following behind her. She stopped midway, and said, "Compton, you're on your own." They climbed back into one of the vehicles, and drove away.

Now that the worst threat had left, I pulled Ana back to my side, turned to her, cupped her face in my hands and said, "You were brilliant. But don't think I'll forget that you disobeyed me, young lady." She just smiled and winked.

Isabel stepped slightly forward so she could look at Eric and I and said, "The Magister will be here shortly. He has asked that we detain these _lawbreakers___until he arrives. He also said that, should be resist, we have permission to kill." I noticed the triumph in her eyes as she said this. Many of those injured and killed in the nest explosion held dear places in Isabel's heart.

Eric stepped forward, and pulled a long, gleaming sword from its holster on his back and said, "Oh, Compton, _**please**_ tell me you plan on resisting."

SPOV

Just as Eric finished speaking, all hell broke loose. Lorena grabbed a large knife from somewhere on her leg, and lunged at Chow and Pam. The two male vampires went straight for Godric and Eric, and Bill and Isabel slowly began circling each other. Jason reached over and grabbed Ana's arm, pulling her to us, and then put himself in between the vampires and Ana and I. He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a gun, and held it ready just in case. It was hard to see what was going on with the vampires, because they were all moving so fast.

I was able to just make out the sight of Eric using his sword to behead one of the male vampires, and then throw it to Godric who did the same with the other. Now all that was left were Lorena and Bill. Eric and Godric slowly began to stalk after Bill as if they were enjoying themselves, which wouldn't surprise me at all. I saw Pam trying to sneak up behind him as well, and knew that the chances of him surviving to be arrested weren't good. I was shocked completely as, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lorena grab a stake from Bill's discarded jacket, and ram it straight into Chow's heart. I hadn't known Chow well, and I can't say that I really liked him, but he was fighting in my defense, and I felt a tug at my heart knowing he'd been killed.

I heard the sound of Eric, Godric, and Pam all converging on Bill at the same time, and Bill screamed loudly. Somehow, Isabel must've lost track of Lorena, because she was suddenly in front of us. She grabbed the gun from Jason's hand and threw it away from him, and leaned in to bite him. Just as I was beginning to yell for help, I saw Ana bend down and pull the stake from Chow's now disintegrating corpse, and plunge it into Lorena.

At the sound of my cry for help, Godric and Eric had left Pam with Bill, and came to check on the three of us. Eric asked Ana if she was okay, and she said she was, so he came to check on me. Godric checked on Jason, who was banged up and bruised, but otherwise fine, and then went to see how badly Isabel had been wounded. Eric wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest, with Jason sitting at our feet trying to regain his composure. Ana took a deep breath, and began walking to where Godric and Isabel were. We were all so relieved that it was over, that no one thought to check on Pam and Bill. Just as I registered the sound of Pam's harsh cry as Bill broke her hold on him, I turned and watched in horror as Bill lunged for Jason's gun, which was only feet from him on the ground, took aim, and shot.

The force of the bullet entering her back caused Ana to fall to her knees, only feet from where Godric and Isabel were. Eric was gone from my arms in an instant, and the three vampires were suddenly at Ana's side. Godric was on his knees and pulled her into his arms, bending her slightly forward to try to determine what, if any, vital organs the bullet had hit. I was so shocked by what had happened, I almost missed Isabel's gasp as she said, "it hit her heart."

Godric gently leaned her back so she was cradled in his arms, and he bit into his wrist and, pressed it to her face and urged her to drink. For as long as I live, I will never forget what occurred next.

Ana shook her head and said, "No, it's too late."

"It's not too late, Ana, you must drink. You are not going to die here tonight."

She lifted her hand to his face. "I'm dying anyway. The tumor. It's growing too fast. The doctor's told me six months ago that they only gave me another 9-10 months to live." She stopped speaking and winced in pain, which caused Eric to grab her hand, and he also urged her to take Godric's blood.

By this time, Godric's wrist had healed, and when he tried to bite again, she used what little strength she had left and grasped his hand and simply said, "No."

"Sookie?" She called out to me, and of course, I rushed to her side. "Take care of them for me. They'll need you now." She turned her gaze from me to Eric. "Eric, do everyone a favor and just tell her you love her already, okay." She tried to laugh, but coughed instead, and blood started trickling slowly from the corner of her mouth.

"Godric, I love you." She opened her mouth to say something else, but her eyes slowly closed, and her head rolled back as if her neck muscles would no longer support it. Eric stood and walked to where his sword was, picked it up, and swiftly used it to remove Bill's head from the rest of his body.

Godric was still cradling Ana's body, whispering her name. "Godric," Isabel said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Godric, she's gone." He threw his head back and let out a howl of pure sorrow. It was so heart wrenching, I swear I felt the ground shake with the pain of it. And that's when I knew it to be true. Lilliana was dead.


	19. Chapter 19Epilogue

_**From Chapter 18**_

_Godric was still cradling Ana's body, whispering her name. "Godric," Isabel said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Godric, she's gone." He threw his head back and let out a howl of pure sorrow. It was so heart wrenching, I swear I felt the ground shake with the pain of it. And that's when I knew it to be true. Lilliana was dead._

**Chapter 19**

SPOV

Eric stood over what was left of Bill, his eyes closed shut to the world. Pam was on her knees a few feet away from him, her eyes focused on her empty hands. Jason was still on the ground, his head buried in his hands. Isabel silently let tears fall down her cheeks while she stroked Ana's hair, grieving at the loss of the closest thing to a child she'd ever had. Godric had Ana's body clasped to his chest, and he was silently rocking back and forth, almost as if he was trying to soothe a frightened child. I wasn't sure if he thought he was helping to ease her soul in passing to the next world, or if he was trying to comfort himself. After another moment of stillness, Eric dropped his sword, walked over to me, and pulled me tightly into his chest. I could feel him trembling, and knew that it was taking all of his strength to keep from crying out in his grief.

Everyone was so wrapped up in their own grief, that no one saw the three women approach, or where they came from. We just heard a small feminine voice say, "Godric." When I looked at the woman who had obviously spoken, I was mesmerized by how beautiful she was. She had long curly raven black hair, olive colored skin, and the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. Her two companions were similar looking, but different in their own way, as well. I heard a gasp come from Isabel as she looked up at the women.

Godric raised his head to look at them, after having placed a tender kiss on Ana's temple. "Elaina," he said. I was immediately confused. Wasn't Elaina Ana's mother? But she'd been dead for years. What the hell?

"What exactly are you, and why are you here?" He asked, his voice full of grief and anger.

"I am here to fulfill a promise made long before this world existed. As to **what** I am, well, you would not understand. My kind has watched over the worlds since before time began. We are the guardians of hope and love. Eons ago, our Princess vowed to search the many worlds in hopes of finding her equal. It was prophesized that she would be born into a world that did not understand the full truth of love, and there she would find her true mate, a creature whose circumstance was close to her own. Born into a new world out of hatred, scorned at every turn, but whose every action was made from love. When she was certain she had found the one, she sent me to prepare the way for her, deciding that I would be the gateway to her destiny. **You**, Godric, are her destiny. The love the two of you share will change the face of this world, and others, for many millennia. Her human body may die tonight, but your love for her will resurrect it. As long as you live, so shall she. She will know no illness. However, she will be capable of feeling pain, and be susceptible to injury; but, one pure drop of your blood, and yours alone, will return her to new again. You are being entrusted with a great gift, warrior, do not waste it." With that, she approached Ana, and Godric flinched slightly and held her back a little. After an uneasy moment, Godric relaxed and allowed Elaina to approach Ana's body. She took a small vial of what looked like sand from inside the sleeve of her robe, and sprinkled it on the spot where the bullet had entered Ana's body. It immediately bubbled and healed over. She then motioned for Godric to stand, which he did, still holding Lilliana in his arms. She laid one hand over Lilliana's heart, and the other over Godric's. A faint light began to glow between her fingertips, and her eyes drifted closed and fluttered erratically. Then, much to the surprise of all watching, Ana's eyes popped open and she took in a deep breath.

**EPILOGUE**

LPOV

"Sookie Stackhouse, if you don't hurry we are going to be late!" I looked at my watch for maybe the tenth time that hour, wondering what was taking her so long to get ready. We were almost ready to head to Fangtasia for the annual Halloween Gala. Godric and Eric had left earlier, saying they wanted to change at the club, because their costumes were a 'surprise.' Sookie and I had decided to dress alike, and wanted to surprise them as well. We were dressed as burlesque dancers, a la Moulin Rouge.

My memories of the night of the stand-off with Sophie-Ann were hazy at best. Godric had explained to me what had happened, and about my mother being there (in some form, anyway), but it never all fit together in my brain. To be honest, the only thing that I truly cared about was that I was alive, so were all of my beloved family, and Godric and I would be together forever. He had told me that my mother said I would know no illness, but that really began to sink in when, on the car ride home afterwards, Sookie turned to me and yelled "I CAN HEAR YOU!!" I went to visit my neurosurgeon the next day, and sure enough, the tumor was completely gone.

Because her maker had been killed, Godric offered to take Jessica under his wing and train her. She was now living with us in my old room, which he allowed her to redecorate however she saw fit. Because she was part of our family now, Hoyt spent quite a bit of time there, and we were becoming fast friends. Sookie and Eric continued to sleep at our place, and Eric said that it was because he had decided to do some major renovations on his own home, and it wouldn't be livable for several months. I knew that was bullshit. Yes, he did have work done to his home, but it was just an excuse to stay. He confided to me in secret one evening that it had been so long since he'd shared a nest with Godric, and since Sookie and I were quickly becoming practically inseparable, he just didn't want to be away from us. I was grateful, because I adored Sookie, and, Eric truly was my brother, and we needed to be able to take care of each other, and watch over one another.

By the time Sookie came out of her bathroom and we were ready to go, I knew we'd have to haul ass to the club to keep our vampires from being mad. Since I no longer had to worry about the seizures, Godric had taught me how to drive and I was getting ready to apply for my license. Sookie would laugh and tell me that I was more like Eric than she thought, because, apparently, we both have a lead foot problem! What can I say, I like to go fast!

The Halloween Gala at Fangtasia was by invitation only, so, we didn't have to worry about the dirty looks we'd get from the normal fangbangers when we entered in our costumes. Pam looked **very** pleased with what we were wearing, and it kinda creeped Sookie out, but, I thought it was hilarious. When I finally spotted Godric and Eric sitting at 'our table' up the platform where his throne normally sits, I grabbed Sookie's hand and laughed so hard I almost fell over. Our vampires had each dressed like Priests. It was just too perfect.

About two hours after we'd arrived at the club, Pam came and whispered something in Eric's ear, and I saw him get that evil grin that says he's up to something. He stood, and asked Sookie, Godric, and myself to join him in his office. When we got there, he stood to open the door, but paused and said, "Ana, I have a present for you."

There, on Eric's couch, sat a fairly disheveled and slightly beaten up Mark. It took all of my strength to push back my hatred for him.

"Ana, it is your choice how to punish him, because his crimes were committed against you," Eric said, acting all formal and business-like. He was in Sheriff mode.

I sat thinking for a moment, and as I ran a scenario through my head, Sookie looked at me and started laughing hysterically. "That's hilarious, Ana! You're so creative!"

Obviously no one else understood, so I turned to Pam and said, "Pam, darling, I'm wondering if you would do me a favor? Mark here is **quite** prejudiced, mostly against vampires and homosexuals. So, I was wondering if you would possibly glamour him into believe that tonight, not only did he have sex with a male vampire, but he enjoyed much more than he should have." She grinned, showing fang, and answered in the affirmative, so I took Godric's hand in one of my own, and Eric's in the other, and, walking back towards the main bar said, "Let's continue to enjoy our evening, shall we?"

Around 3am, Sookie told Eric that she felt a bad headache coming on, so she'd just go home and get in bed and hopefully it would be gone by the time he got home from the club. Disappointed, he said he'd meet her at home later. Just before she left, she turned to me, and I distinctly thought, "send a text to Eric when you get home so I can tell him of our little surprise." She winked, said goodnight to all of us, and left.

About 20 minutes later, I was halfway lying down, my head and Godric's shoulder, and my feet proper up in Eric's lap. I felt his phone vibrate against my foot, and he pulled it out to check his new message. He turned and looked at me, and said, "Sookie says that she is home now, and that you are to give me my surprise." He looked puzzled. Perfect.

"Yes, well, after you left for work this evening, we had a contractor come in and make a slight improvement to your bedroom. He installed a permanent prop used in the type of dancing she'd just taken a course in."

"Oh, and what type of dancing would this be?"

"Pole dancing," I said, smirking right back at him. He looked as if he was going to say something, then changed his and mind, told us goodnight, and quickly left the bar. Godric chuckled at me and I thought I heard him mutter something about "conniving women," but I wasn't sure. I pressed my mouth to his ear and said, "His wasn't the only room we altered, and she didn't take the class alone." I saw him smile before he pulled me in for a searing kiss, then led me out to the parking lot, and wrapped his arms around me. As we took to the air, I was happier than I thought I'd ever have the chance to be in life. In Godric, I'd found my true home.

**THE END**


End file.
